Metal wings of Honor
by xghosthunter115
Summary: Pandora hearts in modern time whit tech. Oz and his friends live in time where the world is going under attacks by a unknown enemy that is attacking all the country's in the world, so when a group that is called Black Rose steps in saying that they have a special weapon or suit that would allowed them a chance in wining the war, what do you think would happen, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Metal wings of Honor**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: Introduction<p>

* * *

><p><strong>just one quick reminder that everybody in the story look different from the series were they look older and taller, so oz would look like 18 and he would be taller as well as the others.<strong>

**D****ecember 16, 2014  
>Tuesday, 3:42<br>****Location: South Pole**

The story starts first in the place that is a key part in our story, the South Pole a endless valley of snow and ice that stretches for many miles and days, a place were almost anything can die with just a matter of hours with out protection from the hellish winds and temperature that reach way below freezing, all the way to -45 degrees in the winter and 32 degrees in the summer.

But the current season that this small group of people that work for organization call Black Rose, this group of people decided to come here in winter were the season is very cold and harsh with winds blowing as fast as it can to were it reaches the speeds of 60 miles per hour. But this people came prepare as they drove in the ice with there orange trucks that were made for heavy duty weather with a lot of customizations built on it to endure the cold weather.

This people were heading to a specific area in the ice cold never ending land were they to try to get to a base camp that they had sat up a few months ago.

"so how far up ahead is it" a guy said as he was looking at the map that he had in his hand while trying to figure out how much time it was going to take until they got to there destination. The guy had black hair and black eyes, and he was dress in a black and orange outfit that was made for the cold.

"not very far, I made this trips a more than in of times to know when we are getting there so just wait until we get there alright" the guy that was busy driving the truck in the middle of a snow storm said while they were driving in the middle of storm that had came out of nowhere when they were making there way to base camp about two hours ago, and the guy is wearing the same clothing outfit that the guy next to him was wearing while he drove carefully in the storm.

"if you know when we are getting there, then can you at least tell me just how much time we have until we get there because I am getting tire of having to sit here and wait" the guy with the map complain as he look at the driver with an annoyed look on his face.

"just sit and wait alright we are already close to getting there, we should be arriving at base in about ten minutes so just wait until we get there" the guy driving the truck said with a careless expression as he didn't wanted to deal with the guy's complain.

"really ten more minutes?, we been driving in this thing for the past two hours men, how far is this base camp" the guy complain again.

"I already told you that there is a reason why they place the base all the way out here, they need the base all the way over here because they need to keep base 'cool' so that they can work with there experiments wit having there base and experiment getting over heated with what they are working with, and they also needed to place the base here because they wanted to keep this away from the enemy's eyes" the driver said with a serious voice as he reminded the guy next to him why the base was located here.

"yea well I guess your right, but couldn't they just had place it a bit closer to the port were our boat park at, because driving all the way here is really a pain in the ass".

"yea well at least driving all the way over here gets you paid a lot of cash that you could use for your family Dan" the driver said as he was getting a bit more annoyed with the guys complain.

"well ...you have a point this job does pay a lot better then what the other jobs that I use to have offered" Dan said as he lean back in his seat as he try to be patient with rid to base camp as they were already close to getting there.

"besides, all that we are here is to just check up on the progress that they have been making, and after we see that everything is good we leave and go home and that's it" the driver said as he continue driving the truck in the snow storm that was still raging on.

**Time skip  
><strong>  
>After a few more minutes of driving in the never ending snow storm, the driver was able to spot the red flashing lights that blinking in the storm as he know knew that they had made it to the base safely.<p>

"well it looks like we made it, time to get this over and get back home as soon as we can" the driver said as he notified the guy next to him ho was busy looking over his notebook that he had open.

"what really, thank god I was getting board of sitting down and having to do nothing" the guy said with a relief expression on his face as he was glad to know that the long boring journey to base camp was over.

Once they made it pass the two red lights that indicated the entrance of the base, they made there way a bit more forward until they saw more lights in the distance that were place on the sides of buildings to give them a better view of the place as they went to right side of the base and around the back were entrance of the inside of the base was located.

"make sure to cover your head from the snow storm because if you don't, you are going to have a painful experience when it hits you in the face so cover yourself good before we get off the truck" the driver or James said as he park the truck next to the entrance so that they could get in faster with out dealing with the cold weather for to long.

"you don't have to tell me twice" Dan said as he put on his hoodie over his head and face mask to protect his face from the hellish cold fast winds.

Once they were ready, both of them came out and shut the door of the truck in a hurry before they rush inside while facing the cold strong winds that were pushing against them. And after they made it to the entrance of the base they open the door and enter inside were it was 'less' cold then what it was inside and protection from the winds.

They were greeted by a group of four guys that were dress in white winter bio suits while three of them carry clip boards in hand while the other one was empty handed. Once the two had gotten the snow that was on them from the snow the guy that was empty handed greeted them by saying.

"it seem that you guys have finally made it, I was worry that you guys weren't going to make it in time for the big experiment that we are about to do" the guys said with a excited tone as he smile to them for having to arrive in time.

"well thanks, we could have arrive here sooner but a Snow Storm decided to come out of nowhere so we had to drive a bit slow on the way here so that we didn't get in a accident on the way here" James said as he shook hands with the guy.

"her it's nice to meet you, my name is Dan, Dan Snider nice to meet you" Dan said as he took his chance in meeting the guy whit shaking hands.

"well it's nice to meet you two Dan, my name is Jonathan Alexander, it's nice to meet you as well I am a lead scientist working for Black Rose in inventing new technology for our country's homes, neighborhoods, city's and for the military" Jonathan said as he told him what he work for and what he did. Jonathan appearance was that of a person that seem to be a guy that knew his stuff with that way her look with his glasses and baldhead with facial hair in his chin.

"wow really that's cool but ...why would you be located all the way over here, couldn't you just work on this back at the facility" Dan said with a confuse tone in his voice because he was still curious about he whole thing with them being located all the way over here were it's freezing cold and way far way from any other human civilization.

"well ...there's a lot of reasons why we have the base located here, you can say that we want 'eyes' away from us and we want to prevent our work from being leak out to other countries were they could make our work there's, so we take serious precaution when doing things like this, but on the other hand we are also located here because we need the cold climate to keep does people away from us and to keep our engines cool when working on the experiments" Jonathan said as he explain there reasons as to why they are here to Dan.

"ah I see, well then I guess you guys are doing a good job at doing that then" he said as he agree with Jonathans replay.

"well I think we should skip the chat and get to more important manners don't you think" James said as he reminded to the two as to why there were here.

"oh yes I forgot, well then follow me then the test with the experiment is about to start so we better hurry if we don't want to miss it" Jonathan said as he turn around and walk to were the experiment was being held at while the others follow right behind him.

"so ...what kind of experiment are you guys working on" Dan said while they walk and while he look around the area to see other guys working on different things.

"well ...right know we are working on something that we have being working on for the past month, and this 'project' that we are working on is something that could very well change the world entirely for either good or bad, depending on how it is use for of course" Jonathan said as they went to a elevator that went down about 600 feet under, but of course the other two didn't know.

"really?, well can you tell us what exactly you guys have being working on" James said with his eyebrows going up to show that he was interested in knowing what they working on.

"well ...what we are working on is something totally new that could change the life of all mankind, and what we being making is something that can be use for daily life activities and for our military force to help prevent soldiers from dying in the field" Jonathan said with a bright smile as he was explaining there new project to the two.

"and this experiment that we are working right know is to test that cores of the machines that we are planning to use on the new suites and armory for the military"

"so is that why we are going all the way down below ground" Dan said as he pointed to the red numbers on the top right side of the door that show the numbers going down every past second that they were in there.

"well yes, we still are working on it so we still don't know what could be the outcomes so, we want to make sure that we do it safely and make sure that we don't have any bad outcomes in the process of doing this so we make sure that we have the safety precautions when doing this" Jonathan said while they were almost half war there.

"I see so have you guys had any accidents lately here while working on experiments" James said with a bit of a serious tone when he ask Jonathan if there was any accidents when doing there tests.

"well we only had about three accidents here were it reach critical levels, but we were able to take care of it with little people getting injure, but we did have three people that had died in some of the test experiments that we had when we were testing on the test experiments on the suits for the military when they ended up backfiring on us" Jonathan said with a bit of disappointment when he recall the bad events that had occur a few weeks ago.

"well what cause it to go all wrong when you guys did the experiment John (short for Jonathan)" James said again with a serious tone.

"well you see we being try to make a suit that is easy to use when in the field, we have being trying to make a suit that feels like it's nothing but clothing that you are wearing, and it's so simple to use that all you need to just put it on or 'make it appear', all that you are going to need Is just and object that is no bigger then a wrist band, and with this we could have soldiers that can deploy there suite within just a manner of seconds with having to put in on when call out to a mission, ...but then we ran in to a problem with development" John said again with a bit of disappointment in his voice while hanging his head down.

"well what type of problem did you guys ran into" Dan said with a interested tone in voice because he was curious as to know what they had trouble with the development, his opinion on the development on new military suits that could be deployed in any situation with out having to change in it was that it sounded cool to know that you could have your advance warfare combat uniform or suite ready to fight when the time call for it.

"the fusion is what is wrong with it" John said with stress voice.

"Fusion, what the hell is that, are you trying to make the soldier and the suite one with another" James said with a confuse expression when he heard the word 'Fusion'.

"yes that's correct, we taught that if we made the soldier and the suite fight as one, then it would be a lot easier to fight in the battle field because, the suite it self is like a living person that would protect it's user or 'master' when they are in the heat of trouble when they are injure or in trouble in the battlefield" John said with a bright smile when he said that, that it made him sound like he was a crazy person.

James and Dan were know more confuse whit what John was saying, because he said that the suits themselves were like a 'living person' that would protect it's user in the battlefield.

"wait, wait up just a second, are you trying to say that you guys are making suits that are 'alive', do you know how crazy that sounds, it's like me hearing my wife say that she can now stay at home and do nothing because they are paying her to do nothing and that they decided to make her the president of the business because she sleeps in her work all the times, which she doesn't", James said with a confuse and serious tone in his voice when he told him how confusing and strange this sounded.

"well I do admit that it sounds crazy and all but, we have being able to accomplish that difficult task not to long ago when we were working on it a few months ago, all that there is left is to find the right set of people that have a match with the suites" John said right before the elevator had stop going down, and it's doors open to show them a big and large room that stretch all the way up to the roof, and there was different set of levels in the room that were on the sides of the room that it look like office buildings that were inside the walls, but instead of offices were people would sit down and start working on there projects that resulted paper it was groups of people that were dress in white clothing that were working on holographic screens that showed a lot of things that seem to be related with the project that John was talking about on the way down.

"holy shit, you guys sure do take your job seriously" Dan said whit a smile on his face as he look around the room with a surprise look on his face when look around the room that seem to represent a airplane hanger that was at least four times a big as a normal one. And he had a look on his face that said 'wow'.

"yea you can say that again, tha first time I came here I was as surprise as you were when I first came to visit" James said as he look around the room as well. Every time that he came here to check up on there work, it never failed to amaze him when he came every time that he visited.

"yup this room does seem to leave an expression on you when you first come to see it, alright then come along you two the experiment is about to start" john said as he took the lead to the center of the room were there was a small platform with controls on it that had wires running on the ground that went to the platform, to the other side of the room were there was a set of three tall white sheets that were as high as ten feet tall were placed in front of an object that was being hidden by the tall white sheets.

When Dan and James saw this, there eyebrows went up because they were curious as to know what was behind does tall white sheets.

"um John can you please tell me what exactly is behind that thing" James said as he pointed at object that was behind the sheets.

"oh that, well ...you are about to find out" John replay back with a another smile on his face before he turn away from them and walk up to the control panel and then to the microphone that was in the middle and pick it up before saying.

"alright testing will start know so please stand by as we will start with test number 52, and remember don't panic if things start going wrong" John said with a serious voice as he place the microphone down and then started to press some things on the keyboard before starting the test run.

Once he was done putting in the last few orders and commands to the system, he then press a button that was label 'start' with black and yellow lines going around it.

And on pressing on it, the three tall white sheets that were covering whatever was behind it soon began to move out of the way to revel the project that John and his scientists were working on.

Dan and James were stun to see what was behind does white sheets when they saw the main object that John was talking about, the suite that they were seeing could very well come out of a science fiction movie that was standing right in front of them by just a few meters away from them, the military suite was about seven feet high with different parts of being separated from it while does pieces that weren't connected to the rest were just simply floating right next to each other by just a few inches away. (think a combination between the dead space 2 suite and a IS suite from Infinite Stratos mainly the white one, and then just combine them together whit the color being white with blue neon strips on the edges of the suit).

"holy crap that thing is awesome" Dan said with excitement when he saw the suite that they being working on.

"wow know I can tell that you guys sure took this serious when making this, nicely done" James said with a proud tone as he look at the new military suite.

"well thanks for your comments but ...we are done yet" John said to them before he press a few other buttons on the keyboard as he began the test run.

"transportation of the core to the suite will now begin, cross your fingers people" John said with a pleading voice as he grab the large switch that was sticking out of the control panel on the right side, and when he grab it he push it up to start the core transport.

And when that was done, a hole open up in the bottom of the floor that was about seven feet away from the suite and fourteen feet away from them. And when the trap door was open, a white cylinder rose up from the whole that contain a yellow golden orb that shine beautifully in the already bright room, and if you look closely you can see yellow golden lines that went around the orb in such a high speed that you can see it as it travel around the yellow orb in many different directions.

"wait what are you doing now" Dan said with a bit curiosity when he saw the container that hold the yellow orb inside.

"well we are about insert a new and more advance 'core' that we being working on precisely for this suite, we only made about four cores so far because it takes about a week to just make one, so this is the '52' core that we made, the rest besides this one and another three were destroyed in the processes in making them, so this one and the other three were the only ones that came out perfect and didn't blow up in the processes of making them, also that right there is what gives the suite 'life'" John said with excitement as he turn around quickly to see the ongoing test.

"wow so that's what gives the suite life, that pretty amazing even tough you guys had about 48 cores blowing up in the process of making them" James said with a bit of laughter as he continue looking at the ongoing test.

"yea making toughs things sure were a pain in the ass when making them, anyways once we put the core inside the suite we will hope that it welcomes in the core to the suite so that it can be cable to have bring life to the suite" John said while looking at the machine holding the core in the test tube before a robotic arm grab the core from the glass container and slowly made it's way to the suite were it had a hole in the middle were it was waiting for the core to be placed.

"well let's just hope that it goes alright without a problem, just hearing about the mistakes that had happen makes me want to get out of here" Dan said with a bit of laughter as he keep looking at the ongoing test.

"shut up Dan, if anything starts going down then we would leave alright so stop worrying ok" James said to shut up Dan because he didn't want to have to deal with Dan's jokes.

"alright ...were almost there, just got to place the core in the suite and then afterwards we start looking for matches for this suit" John said with a bit of a worry tone when he and the rest of the other scientists were watching the machine slowly and carefully placing the core inside the suite.

The moment that the core was place inside the suite, the suite started to power up with lights going on and thrusters in the back of the suite turn on.

"alright ...it's going well so far, now let's just hope that everything else with the systems are alright" John said as he started typing on the keyboard like crazy for a few moments before he started to go trough the important parts of the test as he check every off in the screen in front of him.

"ok ...were almost there, now all we need to do is check the transformation, I am going to make it so that it transform into a blue and white wristband when it transforms, and then we have make it so that it changes back into the suite" John said with a nervous voice as he started to do the last two steps in the test before calling the test a success.

Once he said the he press the button 'enter' on the keyboard as he command the suite to change into the object that he just put in the computer.

And with that, the suite started to glow a bright white color that everybody that was in the room had to shield there eyes with there hands to protect them from the blinding light that was being given off by the suite.

Once the light had died down after just 4 seconds John, Dan and James all look over to were the suite 'was' standing when they notice that it wasn't there anymore, but then they look down to see that in the middle of the ground were the suite use to be, a blue and white wristband that look like it was made out of metal was laying on the ground.

"it work" James, Dan and John said at the same time when they saw the metal wristband that was laying in the ground, John at the moment was instantly fill with joy and happiness when he started cheering with excitement.

"IT WORK, IT WORK, IT FINALY WORK AFTER ALL OF THE TIMES THAT IT FAILD, IT FINALY WORK HAHAHAHHAHA WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOHHHHOOOO" John yell with excitement as he continue cheering for the success of the transformation.

Dan and James were shock to see that the suite was able to transform into the object that John had order it to change. And seeing that it had succeed, they both felt happy to see that John and the other scientists that were also celebrating the success of the test, they felt glad and happy for them for being able to have the long and hardworking project to be completed, and with out accidents.

"alright so now what do you intend to do next John" James said as he waited fro John to calm down from his excitement.

"well know we have to search for somebody that has a very close match to the suite so that when the user and the suite connect with one another, they would be able to communicate with one another when they are either in combat or not in combat" John said right before he dash off to get a the metal white and blue wristband of the ground and into a black box were he placed the object inside before going back.

"well what do you mean by having to find someone that has a very close match to the thing, can you just put it on and use it" Dan said with a bit of a confuse way since he was wondering way they had to find a match for the suite/wristband.

"well not really because if I try to use it, it would probably kill me the moment that the fusion starts so ...I can't really use it" John said as he went back to typing things on the computer.

"so only people that have a close match to the suite or ...wristband, are the only ones that are capable of using the suite?" James said.

"yes that's exactly right, only people that are anywhere below 19 can have a chance in being able to control the suit, and we have already found a person that's exactly 17 that lives in our country that has about a 98.87% match to the suit, so we don't have go on a world wide search to find that 'one' person that is compatible to the suite, or perhaps I should say ...Guardian Angel" John said with a smile as he told them the name of the suite that they had created, but at the moment it was wristband.

"Guardian Angel, is that what you name the suite John" Dan ask as he watch John search for a file on the computer.

"well yes I name it Guardian Angel, why is there something wrong with how a name it" John said while still searching for the file that he had save a few weeks ago that contain the info of the person that has a match with the suite.

"no I am just asking, but if you ask me it does sure looks like one when you showed it to use" Dan said to John so that he didn't think that he was talking bad about his choice of name for the suite.

"well thanks ...anyways here we go, I found the file of the person that has a match with the suite" John said as he open up the file to show everything that had to do with the person that they had found that is compatible with the suite.

"so ...this is the person that has a match with Guardian Angel, he seem like a pretty smart kid with high grades in almost everything, and he also seems to be in role in the high prestige school that only a small amount of smart kids are able to enter, ...so what do you plan to do" James said as he read the details about the boy that was displayed on the computer screen.

"well what else do you think a plan on doing, I plan on visiting him at his school this Monday, so that way I can have chance in having him agree in trying out the suit that I made" John said with a happy look on his face as he sat down on his chair and started to relax from all the thing that had went on today.

"what are you serious, what do you plan on doing with him if the suit does work, don't tell me that you plan on using him as a lab rat because you know that you can't do tests on people that aren't working in the organization" Dan said.

"I know that, what I plan on doing is telling him everything that we have being doing so that I can convince him on trying out the suit, and if that doesn't work then I will have to find somebody else that may have a close match to the suite, which in my opinion will take a long time even with fast computers" John said while gathering some of his things that were on the table like his personal paper work that was on the table and moving some of the stuff that was on the computer, to the USB that was connected to the computer so that he can take what he needs on the go.

"I see ...wait do you plan on going right now" Dan said with a bit of surprise as he watch John packing his things up for the trip.

"of course I am, I really want to see if the person can use the suit like I had said earlier and I want to se if he is able to communicate with the Guardian Angel, and I really want to configure this as fast as I can, so if you guys want to come with me then you guys are more then welcome to come along with me" John said again his reason to going as he put on his jacket and holding his briefcase by the handle with all the things that he need for the trip.

"sure we will come along with just to make sure that you don't do anything bad with the kid alright" James said as he follow right behind John as they started to leave the place.

"well at least we can get out of this cold men, I really am not a fan of the cold" Dan said as he rub his hand together to show how cold it was.

"me nether but you are going to have to endure it a bit longer because we have drive all the way back to the port Dan" James said whit smirk on his face when he remember that Dan hated the time that it took to get here.

"god dammit" Dan said with a bit of anger as they left the room and then up the elevator and then started to make there journey to meet up with the teen that has a match with the suite.

* * *

><p><strong>December 17, <strong>**2014**  
><strong>Wednesday 6:04<br>Location: Tokyo, Japan**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The sound of the alarm going on in a room was heard as it made noise to wake up it's owner ho was asleep in his bed with the sheets roll all the way up to were you can only see his blond hair sticking out of the covers.

Beep, Beep, Beep, the continuing noise of the alarm keep making noise as it hope that it would wake up it's owner ho right about now was starting to open his eyes as he let his vision get clearer as he look at the clock that was showing 5:34 in red LED lights as it blink every second that there was.

Beep, Beep Be-. The blond hair teen press the snooze button on the alarm with his right hand as he started to lazily get up from his bed.

"uh I hate waking up in the mornings" the blond teen said as he rub his eyes while getting the sleepy part of him to wake up.

"uh what day is it" the blond teen said as he reach over to his phone that was resting on top of his desk that was place right next to his bed.

"Wednesday" the blond teen said in a tire tone as he read the date and time on his phone, "well may as well get started with the day since I am up" the blond teen said to himself as he got up from his bed and made his way to his restroom to take a shower and get clean up before doing anything else for the day.

ten minutes later

"alright now that I took a shower I should get started in making breakfast for me and my sisters, also I have wake them up since they like to take there time while getting ready for School" the blond teen said while drying his hair with the towel that he had in his hands that he use for getting out of the shower.

But before he went to wake up his sisters, he went and grab some clothes to wear before he went to wake up his sisters with just a towel on.

So he pick a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves roll up to his elbows, and he put on a pair of white and black vans shoes with black pants. So after he finish putting on clothes and fixing his hair and taking his phone with him.

He went to wake up his two sisters that were still asleep in there room that they share that was located right across the hall, so he went over and open the door slowly to see that in the dark room he could see his two sisters that were asleep in there own bed across the room.

"hey guys wake up, we have school today so get up girls" the blond teen said to his two sleeping sisters that were still asleep after hearing there older brother's voice to wake up.

"...well that didn't work" the blond teen said as he watch his two sleeping sisters that were still sound asleep in there beds. "what should I say to have them wake up" the blond teen said to himself as he taught about something to say to wake up his sleeping sisters.

So after a few moments of thinking on what to say so that he could wake up his sisters, he was able to come up with something that he tough for sure would work to wake up his sisters.

"well if you guys don't want to wake up then I guess I won't put any of my home made 'chocolate cover strawberries with nuts and glaze donuts with cinnamon rolls and chocolate powder to cover the top of the strawberries and cinnamon rolls', and I also guess I won't make any of my special homemade 'pocky' when I get back from the Academy.

And at the moment he finish say what he wanted to say, both his sisters shoot out of there beds and quickly ran up to there brother and clench to his arms and said, "no please make us the sweets big brother" his sister that has the same color of blond hair that was on his left said as she grab onto her older brothers left arm.

"yea Oz please, were both up now so please make your home made sweets please" the one on the right with orange hair said while holding on to his right arm while pleading to him to make his special sweets that he made only once or twice a month, and his homemade sweets were something that she and her sister and there friends enjoy eating whenever there brother made them.

"hahahahaha" the blond teen laugh as he watch how they reacted to him saying that he wouldn't be making his homemade sweets for them that it made him laugh to see how they can just wake up so easily.

"don't worry Ada and Sharon, I'll make the sweets as long as you guys get ready for the day alright" the boy now name Oz said as he smile back at his sisters ho smile back at him when he said that he would make his homemade sweets.

"alright then we will get right on it" both of them said at the same time before they let go of his arms and went to get ready for school.

So now that he knew that they were getting ready, he made his way down to the kitchen were he was going to make some breakfast for his sisters and himself. But before he started to make any breakfast, he decided to turn on the TV and see what is playing on the news.

So once he turn it on, the first thing to hit his ears when working on making breakfast was 'breaking news, multiple attacks against military force around the world'.

Oz hearing the sudden news got a bit interested in hearing the news about military bases around the world getting attack.

'governments around the world are on high alert as to know ho are responsible for the attacks, and as for that Country's around the world has declare that they would have there military force protect and guard there own country to keep them self's safe from any other attacks that may occur out of nowhere'. The female reporter said right before they went to break and the commercials started to roll in.

"_multiple attacks across the whole wide world and they don't even know ho has being doing it, and every country around the world is starting to have there troops to be sent protect and guard there towns and city's and capitols in order to try and stop and any other attacks that may occur, that spells disaster for everybody around the world" _Oz said to himself in his head while he was making breakfast.

He was making a simple breakfast for today since he was not that into making big meals in the mornings at 5 am in the morning, so he was just making something simple for today.

Scramble eggs with bacon and toast whit some orange juice. That was simple breakfast for him, usually he would make something big in the mornings when he felt more into it when he was excited for the day or when he felt like doing it.

So today he was just making something easy for today since he wasn't really that excited for today. It was just a simple day for him, wake up in the morning and make breakfast for yourself and your sisters and then go to the Academy that you were able to get in with your friends and sisters with above average scores that it made teachers be in shock, then come back home and start cooking dinner for yourself and your sisters, do homework that was giving to you from your Instructors and then have free time for about three hours before going to bed.

And then you will restart the day again until it was Saturday and Sunday were you didn't have to go to the Academy and do homework.

But today it was Wednesday, the middle of the week were you were to wake up and do the things that were mention earlier. But today it was going to be something different because today all of the seniors in the academy (him and some other, his birthday was in two three weeks), were going to be given a test to see if they are able to have the skills to join a group in the military that they want to try out.

In the military there are five different types of groups in the military that you can have a chance in joining 'if' your lucky in of to do well in your test because they were brutal. For an example, if you were to try and join the Air Force with another 49 students which in total would be about 50, there could be about a 60% percent chance that you could fail the test, and only does that take test for the group that they want to join seriously, they can have a 80 to a 90% chance in joining the Air Force.

There were Five different types of groups that you can decide in joining.

First there is the Air Force, which is you being able to fly anything that can 'fly' and be assign to do a lot of things when the time call for it like, having to sent in shipment across vast distances, or sent in troops to the battle fields, or fly into battle in your own personal jet, which is very cool.

Next is the Navy, you can be part of the seas by having to be in a ships that we all call "Neptune's Ship", which is a very huge and large ship that was made to withstand almost any type of trouble that it was given when it was in the sea, one of the ships 'abilities' was that it could go under water and stay down there as much as it wants, another ability of the ship was that it could make a force field cover 360 degrees of the entire ship and protect it from any sort of hits that it was given to.

Next which was the third group that you could join was the Ground troops, which in the name meant that you were to be sent on duties in various places when they told you why you were sent there. But it also meant that you could use some new advance military equipment that the scientist and engineers at the military came up with, (everything that they make is sick).

Fourth is being a Spy agent, and with the title you can already tell what it means. Being a spy agent was more difficult then what you think because you were to be sent into enemy ground where you were assign to get information from the enemy with out being caught, and being a spy meant that you were given permission to use any sort of tactics to do your job of being a spy.

And finally we have the fifth group the you can join which is having the chance in being a Pilot, and being a Pilot meant a lot of things, one was that you can go and be part of another group that you also want to be in and still be a pilot. Second it meant that you could use very own customize Nightmare which was a tall three story tall high tech robot that you could jump in and use in the battle field whit amazing weapons that you only see in movies and games.

And being a pilot was something of a great honor because only 5% out of the 100% are able to become a Pilot because of it's brutal test run that you must take in order to see if you are capable in joining them.

His mom and dad were both Pilots when they were young until they meet each other and fell in love and then decided to start a family, they still work in the military as the Head Captains for the new and already serving Pilots that walk into there doors.

And his oldest brother Jack ho is about 26 years old, he became a Pilot as well when he pass his test in order to become a pilot. And with that reason alone he wanted to follow his family's foot steps.

"it's a big day today so I hope that everything goes well today" Oz said to himself as he continue cooking breakfast.

20 minutes later

"hey guys come down already and eat your food before it gets cold" Oz said while he eat his breakfast while watching the news.

"government officials still don't know on what to do about this attacks that had happen around the world with out any notification, and we have also receive reports from one of co-workers that a recent attack has occur in Vietnam and Australia, both country's had there military base under attack just about an hour ago when they were attack by a storm of missiles that were aim at there ships and air support, and the death count for both places has been told to be about one third of there soldiers and other men and woman that were caught in the unknown attack, so know we have two more countries that have been attack by the still unknown enemy, so know we have about a few other countries that yet hasn't being attack by this unknown enemy force, China, Japan, Cuba, U.S,A, and Germany, this are the country's that hasn't being attack, so now we are left with just one question, which country is going to be attack next?". The female reporter said on the TV while having a hard time to try and hide her fears about them being the next ones to be attack.

Oz ho was listening to the whole thing was a bit anxious as to what was happening, just one hour ago both Vietnam and Australia were both attack by this unknown enemy that had pop out of nowhere just a few months ago when they first had attack Europe and France.

When they had attack does first two countries, they left a lot of damage behind from the fight that they had that it left almost every single building in ashes and debris. And they also left a lot people that had died in the unsuspected event. People ho were able to survive that attack had sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, moms, dads and friends and other people that they hold close to there hearts be taken away from them in just one day.

And all of does ho were able to survive were taken to places were they provided homes, food and protection, but does places look more like camps then homes. But that was all that they could do for the time being since they had a bigger problem in hand.

Japan that place that I was born and the place that I was raise, was one of the last places on earth that hasn't being attack yet, and some people that live in japan were scared of being the next one's to be attack. But some people weren't afraid of it at all because they trusted the military in and country in keeping them safe because our country alone is the number one most powerful country in the world with almost everything that we do.

But I don't believe that, only because we have a strong military doesn't meant that we are unable to be defeated by anyone. My parents told me that not everything stays strong and tall forever, because one day it could fall down and be destroy.

So I know better then to trust others for your safety, because you got to protect yourself and the people that you hold close to you, and right know the time that we are living were everything in the world is going bad, this is the time were you got be prepare to do just that.

And I planned on doing just that.

"hey Oz sorry to keep you waiting, we were just finishing up getting dress" Ada said as she came in the kitchen all dress up in her school uniform and sat down next to his right and start eating her breakfast that her older brother made for them.

"yea sorry Oz, thanks for making breakfast Oz we really appreciate it" Sharon said as she to was dress in her school uniform as she sat down on his left side and began eating her breakfast.

Oz just smile back at them for having them come down and eat there breakfast that he had made for them, he enjoy having them around and doing things for them, so for them to be a little bit late for eating breakfast wasn't really a problem.

"don't mention it, I just enjoy having you guys around" Oz said as he put down the coffee that he was drinking on the table and pated both there heads to show how happy he was to just have there company at the table.

And on feeling there older brother's hand on the top of there heads, don't could help but to feel a bit embarrassed while having a small blush appear across there face.

"b-big brother should you be getting dress for school by now" Ada said between bites as she continue to eat her breakfast with her older brother's hand on top of her head.

"yea I guess your right, finish your breakfast then I'll see you guys once I am done changing alright, and make sure that you got your things for school alright" Oz said as he got up from the chair and carry his plate and coffee mug to the sink.

And once he did that he went up stairs and started to get change in his school uniform which was all color black whit everything except the tie, every student in the school that they go to were told to wear the tie with the color of the grade that they are in. So for him he was s senior so that meant that he was to wear a blue tie.

His sisters were sixteen and they both are sophomores so that meant that they were to wear a green tie. Freshmen wore yellow ties, Sophomores wear green ties and Juniors wear red ties and for the seniors like him, they wear blue ties.

5 minutes later

"alright guys I'm done getting dress, we should start walking to school if we want to make it there on time" Oz said as he walk down the stairs with his backpack in his arm while he went down the stairs.

"ok were almost done" both his sisters said at the same time as they were both finishing up eating there breakfast.

"alright then, hurry up and finish" Oz said as he went to the front door and stood there waiting for his sisters to finish eating there food. But when he stood there waiting for his sisters to finish eating, he heard knocking at the door.

"ho is it" Oz said as he grab the door knob while waiting for the person to answer his question.

"it's us Charlotte and Echo" a girl on the other side of the door said as she told him ho it was. So now knowing ho it was he open the door to the two girls that were outside the door dress in there school uniform with both of them wearing there blue ties.

"hey you guys what's up" Oz said as he greeted the two beautiful girls that were standing outside his door. Both Charlotte and Echo were friends of his since he was in the second grade when they meet each other in class when they were assign a project together for class. Him and the girls were both new to everything around them so they didn't really know that much about social communication so they were a bit shy at first when they talk to one another. But trough the time that they spend together on working on there project, they ended up becoming friends just after two weeks. And soon after that they start to do things that friends did together, like going to places in town, going into parks to have fun, going to the gym to do some training and sometimes going to the movies.

"hey Oz, we came to your house because we wanted to know if you guys wanted to walk to school together" Echo said as she told him why they both were here.

"yea sure I don't mind, I'm just waiting on my sisters to finish eat there breakfast" Oz said as he move to the side of the door so that they could get a view of his sisters eating in the table.

"hi Ada and Sharon" Charlotte said to them while waving hello to them from the door.

"hi Charlotte, hi Echo" both girls said as they were both finish there food and placed there plates and cups on the sink before running to the door where there older brother was waiting by the door with two of there friends.

"alright then now that you guys are done we can start heading to school" Oz said as he let his sisters pass by the door and closed the door behind them while locking it before they left.

And as they made there way towards there school they were walking in a city that you would only see in movies and read about in books of science fiction and books of fantasy. The city that they live in which was Tokyo, had gone trough many changes in the past years that he was growing up. When he was just about 4 years old, the city that he remember was always crowded with cars, people, cars and buildings that it made it almost hard to move around.

But that soon change when he was 5 years old when things started to change, amazing things that change how people in japan live there life's. Some of the big changes was how buildings were made, they got rid of all the buildings in the city and replace it with new and advance buildings that were made to help give bigger homes to everybody that live in city's. The buildings that were made were really insane that it would leave you breathless from it's construction that it left people speechless in seeing such tall and huge new buildings that were made.

And this new buildings were made so that it gave people more space to do things that they wanted to do. And some of the old buildings that were located on the floor were destroyed and re built in a more luxury way so that people could live in a more fashion way whit more space to live in.

There was also a lot of cool things that were made in the city like having metro systems that were built right above the streets of Tokyo to provide better transportation to all people so that they could get to places that they needed to be at a much more faster rate and provide a free-crowded space to all people that ride metros and subways.

So at the moment they were making there way to one of the city's metro system that was only located about 5 minutes from where they were right now. And on the way Oz wanted to ask the two girls about the big event that they were having at there school today.

"so Charlotte and Echo, are you guys ready for exams today" Oz said as they continue walking.

"well of course I am, I am never nervous about anything" Charlotte said whit a smile while showing determination in her voice while they walk.

"I am, I went over some of the stuff that we were going to be tested in the exams for joining the pilots, what about you Oz did you do some practice for today" Echo said whit out having to look in there direction while they walk.

"yea I stay up last night up to 11 at night going over some of the stuff to make sure that I got everything down that I needed to know for the exam, I just hope that I can pass the exam with out a problem" Oz said whit a bit of a nervous tone, he really wants to become a pilot that same way that his parents and his older brother were able to become pilots. He just hope that he didn't mess anything up in the exams.

"don't worry about it Oz you will do fine, I mean that's the reason why you study at the age of 5 on how to become a pilot and you also took some of the training that real pilots take at an adult age so don't worry about it" Charlotte said while padding Oz in the back trying to cheer him up.

"she is right Oz, you done more work then all us that I'm pretty sure that you can pass this with out any trouble at all" Echo said as she try to cheer up Oz as well while placing her left hand on Oz's right shoulder.

"Echo is right, you will do just fine" Ada said as she also try to cheer up her brother.

"yup you don't have to worry about a thing Oz, your going to pass this with out a problem" Sharon said.

So with the girls motivating words he felt better then before, they were right he had done more work and effort into his studies in becoming a pilot, he remember all of the books that he read and all of the hard work training he had done to learn everything about becoming a pilot so he should be fine, right?.

"yea is guess you guys are right, I shouldn't be worry about a simple test" Oz said whit a smile on his face as he heard his friends/sisters motivating words.

So whit that they continue making there way towards there school by getting into a metro and then making the rest of there way to school were they saw many students making there way inside the school with there groups of friends. The school it's self was as big as a mall and as tall as a four story tall building.

And once they step inside the school property, they were soon greeted by a group of people that were waiting for there arrival. Two boys that were brothers with both of them being seniors just like him. One was name Gilbert and he has black hair with golden eyes, his brother Vincent has long blond hair that reach his back that was tied in a pony tail to keep it from getting tangle with things. Gilbert was a shy type off guy when it came to do things that were a bit dangerous or reckless while his brother wasn't, Vincent was able to do things that were reckless or stupid whit out caring about the consequences.

Two other girls that were also twins but both of them were girls and they were in the same grade as Ada and Sharon meaning that they wear green ties to show the class grade that they were in. The two sisters were both Alice and Kate, Alice has brown hair with purple hair, Kate has white hair and the same purple color eyes as her sister.  
>And both of them were the opposite of each other when it came to agreeing on things, and they both were different in how they acted. Alice could get angry easily if you were to pick on her while her sister Kate was able to control her emotions much more better.<p>

Next was three other guys that were also seniors, one was a guy whit grey hair that reach the base of his neck whit one side of eye's being cover by his hair, this was Break a guy that acted like a mystery creepy child like guy when he talk to them.

The other two were Elliot and Leo, two best friends that had been friends since they were only 4 years of age when they meet in a library while checking books to check out, and this is why there were friends in the beginning, both of the boys were really interested in reading books about mystery, crime, and action.

"it looks like the rest of the group finally made it in time, what's up you guys ready to take the exams or what" Vincent said as he saw the rest of there friends making there way into the school.

"hey guys, nothing really much Vince but yea were ready for the exams, so what about you Vince, Gilbert, Break, Elliot and Leo. Are you guys ready to take the exams" Oz said while he and the girls that he came whit said hello to everybody else that were waiting for there arrival.

"yup, I'm going to try and break the record for the most highest grade given in a exam, I would like to see anybody else trying to break my record" Elliot said as he told them about him trying to break the school record of the highest grade ever made in the exams which was a 459 out of 500, which was the highest score that you could possibly make in the exams.

"really well then I guess we have a competition then, me Echo and Vincent will be competing against you then" Oz said in a competitive tone as he told Elliot ho he was competing against for the highest grade in the exams.

"alright then it's a challenge then" Elliot responded back whit fire in his eyes as he took the challenge that was given to him by Oz.

"calm down drama queens you guys can chat all you want once we get inside" Alice said in a mocking tone while she eat a small piece of meat that she had in her hands.

"hey be quiet shorty nobody ask you" Elliot yell back whit anger from Alice calling him a drama queen, Oz and the others just laugh from Alice's and Elliot's small fight scene that they were causing outside of school while other students pass by glancing at them whit a confuse look on there face as they pass by.

But there moment soon ended when they heard the schools speakers turn on.

"attention all seniors, please report to the gym where you would be assign a number that tells you the location of the room where you will be taking your exam for the group that you wish to join, and remember you only get one chance in trying to apply for the group that you wish in joining, if you ended up failing the exams then you would be force to retake the senior year in order to pass the exams, so remember to do your best, good luck" the announcing lady on the microphone said as she ended the call on the speakers.

Everybody that was a senior started to depart from there group of friends before they went into the gym where they were told to meet at to start there exams.

"well I guess it's time" Oz said to his friends as he was mentally praying that he would pass the exam for being a pilot while the others like him ho were seniors were also doing the same for other groups that they hope to join.

"yea I guess it is" Echo said while looking up at the sky trying to keep herself calm for the exams.

"I didn't know that this would be so serious that it's making me nervous" Gilbert said while scratching his back in nervousness.

"yea it's crazy" Charlotte said whit a hint of anxiety in her voice as she rub the side of her arm to keep her calm.

"alright, then I guess we should go then so that we can get it over whit as soon as possible" Vincent said while he put his hands in his pocket while slowly starting to walk up to the school entrance whit the rest of them walking right behind them.

"why do I feel like I'm going to die" Break said in a joking way as he tried to hide the small amount of anxiety that he had while sucking on a lollipop that he had open a few minutes ago.

"same here" Leo said while adjusting his glasses whit his right hand while he carry books whit his left hand.

"don't worry guys, you guys are going to do just fine, just stay concentrated and focus when taking the exams and everything should go just fine" Kate said to her friends hoping to encourage them a bit in taking the exams.

"yea thanks Kate" Oz said while mess whit the girls' hair to show his appreciation for having her trying to help them in there nervous mood that they were in, and whit that he said.

"come on guys we can do this, as long as we stay concentrated and focus just like Kate said, I am sure we can do just fine in the exams" Oz said to his friends as she receive nods of approval from them.

So whit that, Echo, Oz, Charlotte, Gilbert, Vincent, Break, Elliot and Leo made there way towards the gym while they said goodbye to the four girls that weren't taking the exams. And on the way to the gym, the eight teenagers had a look of serious determination as they walk side by side towards the gym while they stay focus in hoping to pass the exams.

If you were a student that was anywhere below a senior and look at the eight teenagers that were walking down the hall, you would see not just eight seniors walking together to the gym to take there exams, but eight future pilot worries.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy that was chapter one, hope to get reviews from y'all about the story, please tell me what you think and make sure to follow the story so that you can show your support for the story so please please show me your support.<strong>

And I don't own Pandora hearts, I really wish I did.

Don't forget to follow and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Exams

**Metal wings of Honor  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Exams<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>"wow this is a lot of people" Oz said while they walk inside the gym while go thru the crowd of senior students that were forming lines to different parts of the gym, each line was for the students to get the paper to apply for the group that they wanted to join while being given the location of the exam for the specific group that they wish to join.<p>

"this is going to take a while" Vincent said in a board tone while putting his hands in his pockets.

"well yea there's about 453 seniors taking the exams, and that includes us" Charlotte said.

"it's bigger then I would have tough" Gilbert said while looking around the gym that was fill whit students that were waiting in there lines for there exams.

"yup, I wonder how many of them are going to make usually about 20 to 35% percent of them end up failing the exams, that's way there is a lot of them taking the exams this year" Leo said while he adjusted his glasses that were a bit crooked.

"I guess that's way there is so many of them taking the exams" Oz said while giving a glance at the other seniors that were retaking the exams.

"just imagine how many people will ended up here again next year, it's just going to be insane" Break said.

"I can already imagine it, the amount of people that are going to ended up taking the exams again because they didn't do there job in preparing for it" Elliot said whit a annoyed tone, he didn't like seeing people that slack off try to apply for group that they wished to join.

"well your right about that, that's way I took all my studies seriously when I first apply to enter the school and when doing the work in the classroom" Oz said as he remember all the hard work that he had to do to make it this far, it wasn't easy trying getting here at all it was seriously hard for him and his friends for the past four years.

"of course you did we all know you Oz, always taking it serious that you always arrive to school looking like the walking dead and it's a bit funny seeing you scare off a couple of freshmen that were entering the school, it was hilarious seeing you scare off does freshmen that ended up running into the school after they saw you" Vincent said as he started to laugh when he mention Oz and everybody else the time that Oz ended up scary a couple of freshmen.

And on hearing that, everybody else besides Oz started to laugh while Oz tried to not laugh about the embarrassing moment that he had live thru.

"men I can't get over that" Vincent said while holding his hand on his chest while laughing.

"ok then can you be quiet now, I don't want to be reminded about that embarrassing moment that I had because I was just studying for the test that we had in our Sophomore year" Oz said while looking away from his friends that were still laughing about his embarrassing moment.

"well sorry but it's just to funny to stop laughing" Elliot said as he was calming down from his laughing.

"calm down Oz, were just teasing you so just lighten up a bit" Charlotte said as she patted Oz's left shoulder.

"well alright then, ...hey guys have you heard about what is going on the news about the two other countries that were just recently attack" Oz said as he change the topic whit something more interesting then his embarrassing moment.

"what are talking about Oz, has there really bean two attacks?", Gilbert said in a surprise voice when he heard Oz say that two other countries were attack.

"yea Australia and Vietnam were both attack just today, it's crazy that they were to be attack just out of nowhere whit out having a single clue or sing of the enemy coming" Oz said to his friends ho has quiet down after hearing his news about the recent attacks that had occur.

"what no way, really" Leo ask.

"yea both of them were attack this morning with out a single warning, they left a lot of damage after they had attack and they also killed a lot people in those attacks" Oz said with a serious voice when he started to remember some of the things that he heard on the news.

"what how many people where killed Oz, did they say how many were killed" Vincent said as he was getting more interested in hearing what Oz had to say about the people that were killed in the attack.

"well from what I heard on the news about one third of the soldiers for both countries were lost in the attack" Oz said.

"wow that most have being some attack if they were able to kill that many people in just a short time" Eliot said.

"wait did they say how they were attack, bombs, ambush, up front assault" Charlotte ask Oz how it was that both countries were attack by the unknown enemy.

"well you were close there for a second but it was actually an missile attack from above, does guys didn't now what hit them until they heard the loud explosions going around there base" Oz said as he mention the way that they were attack.

"really?, they didn't even know that it was coming unit it hit them, that just makes everything about the attackers even more of a threat" Break said while still sucking on his lollipop that he had in his mouth.

"your telling me, the first time that I heard about them having destroy Europe and France I tough that it was just some country that had a grudge up against them but then I heard about them having to destroy almost more then half of all the countries around the world, I started to get a bit nervous about them attacking us next" Charlotte said.

"yea I been thinking the same thing, I mean we have a very strong military force that can fight up against almost any country head on, but this 'enemy' force or what ever the government or the people that were attack by it call it, they can destroy countries within just a matter of 30 to 50 minutes top, and know I'm starting to think that we might not be able to take this things on when they decide to attack us next" Echo said whit a bit of worry tone when she told them her doubts about them having to have a chance in fighting the enemy when the time called for it.

And when she said her opinion about them not having a chance in fighting the enemy, Oz and the rest of his friends had a look of worry, they all know that they have a very powerful military force whit some of the world's most high tech weapons and materials for combat, but they were having doubts about there force because none of them and not even there government or even the military have seen the enemy up close or in any other way, and they haven't even witness that way that they are in combat so not knowing ho they were and not knowing how they attack made them more of a threat than what they are.

"you have a point there Echo I was too thinking about that in the morning when I was watching the news, but either way we can't say that we are going to be defeated with out a fight, right guys were going to show them what it means to mess with us pilots" Oz said whit determination as he told them that if they were to attack them next that they would fight back against the enemy with out having to show mercy against the enemy.

On hearing Oz's words they to had a look of determination when he said that they would fight back the enemy when they decided to fight there country in anyway that the enemy decided to attack them, so when the day comes when they will fight them they were sure to show the enemy force what they can do.

"your right Oz even if they do attack us we are sure to fight back the enemy with everything we got" Charlotte said as she fist pump the air to show her determination while the others smile from Charlottes action and words that she gave out to them.

"yea Charlotte right, we will show them what we are made out of" Vincent said while smiling in approval when he heard what Charlotte had to say.

"And just like you said Oz, if we were to be defeated by the enemy force we will make sure to not go down with out a fight" Echo said as she placed her hand on Oz's shoulder.

"And we will fight together to show our strength as one" Gilbert said whit a smile as he said that they would fight together when the day came.

"And we will fight them in our own personal nightmare's as well" Break said as he mention the weapon machine that they were going to receive one's they pass the exams.

When Break mention the word Nightmare everybody had a excited look on there face when they remember that they were going to receive there own personal custom made Nightmare after they had pass there exam, which from the look of the line that they were in they were going to be taking it in less then 4 minutes.

"oh men I forgot about that, once I get my personal Nightmare I am going to make it look like a white knight whit a sword" Elliot said as he was starting to imagine the different ideas that he could come up with customizing his Nightmare.

"don't get to carry away with it because there is just so much that you can do until your told that you can't do anymore customization, so don't over think it" Leo said as he reminded him about the limits that Nightmare could take when being customize.

"your may be right about limits of the Nightmare's customization Leo but, I also want to be able to customize my Nightmare whit things that I fine suited for my Nightmare when it is send in to the battle field" Oz said to Leo as he told him that he to wanted to have some things add to his Nightmare.

"mine as well I planned on giving my Nightmare a cool and lethal look when I get the chance" Charlotte said in a excited tone as she started to think about the many possible designs that she cool paint or add to her Nightmare once she get's the first chance to do it.

"I plan on making mine look like a white worrier whit a sword and a rifle so that I can attack the enemy with a close range weapon and a long range weapon" Break said simply as he keep sucking on the lollipop that he has in his mouth trough the entire time that they have been here.

"well it looks like some of guys already have things planned for your Nightmare's that good, so Echo what do you plan on adding to your Nightmare" Oz ask Echo ho was being quiet trough the whole time that they being talking about customizing there own Nightmare's.

"well I haven't really gotten that much time to think about it but, I guess I'm going to add my Nightmare a Sniper Rifle you know how skill I'm with it right Oz" Echo said as she look up at Oz ho was standing right next to her while he was paying attention to what she had to say to him about her ideas of customizing her Nightmare.

"of course I know your skill with that weapon, last time you show me how good you were by shooting 25 targets in the bull's-eye under 10 seconds while they were still moving around, and also there was that time when you shoot a water pipe by accident and it cause water to fall on me while I was getting undress" Oz said whit a bit of laughter when he remember that time that Echo had shoot a water pipe that was located right above him when he was getting undress when the water pipe was shoot and then he had water spilling on him.

Echo ho remember that moment when she got Oz wet when he was changing, a smile appear on her face when she remember the hilarious moment of Oz getting wet by her breaking the water pipe that was located above him.

"hahahahahhahahah" Echo started laugh as she remember it all over again, but for the others they were a bit confuse over it because they never had heard about that so that was kind of new for them, but what Oz said next right before he was cut off by Echo got them even more confuse.

"well do you remember what happen right after you did that to me Echo, because I remember you having to faint after I had taken off my shir-" Oz ho was smiling at Echo was cut off by her as she cover Oz's mouth whit her hands to stop him from saying anything else that would embarrassed her.

"d-don't say that at a place l-like this Oz" Echo said while having to stop him from embarrassing her now, and the reason she stop him from saying anything else was because she remember what Oz had done to get her back when she had gotten him wet. And what had happen was something she wanted to keep between herself and Oz.

What happen was that when Oz had gotten wet by her, he decided to get back at her in a 'way' that it would make her feel like she was the victim. So he started to walk over to her while soaking wet, and started to slowly remove his shirt in a way that was ...erotic that it cause her to start blushing like crazy when she saw how well built Oz was from all the training that he has done that she was sure that 'any' girl was willing to have that chance in seeing him like that.

But what cause her faint after he had taken his shirt off was that when he was in front of her, he said in a very low seductive voice right next to her ear.

_"Is this how wet you like to see me without my shirt?, because I can promise you that I can show you 'more' if you just ask".  
><em>

And that was all she needed to hear from him to pass out right on the spot whit a small trail of blood coming out of her nose.

And that was what had occur that day that she had told Oz to keep this moment of there life between the two so that she didn't had to have people know what had happened to her, and she really didn't wanted to be tease by many people from the school, especially the girl side of the school.

Although, she didn't wanted to lie to herself about being able to see Oz shirtless, she keep that scene in her head forever. She was embarrassed to admit it to herself that she 'like' that moment of him being shirtless.

Once Oz saw the blushing and embarrassed look on Echo's face, Oz knew that she was asking him not to continue any more whit the look on her face that said 'pleas don't say anything else please'.

"what did you meant to say Oz, that you started to take of your shirt or something what was it" Eliot said in a confuse tone because he didn't get what Oz meant to say right before he was cut off.

"oh, no it was nothing I was just messing around nothing really happen besides her getting me wet" Oz said whit a fake smile after he had Echo remove her hands off his mouth while she still had a red face.

"really?. Because the look on her face tells me otherwise" Charlotte said while pointing at Echo ho was still bright red.

"Oz what were you really going to say" Gilbert said in a more confuse but demanding voice as he wanted to know what Oz was really going to say.

"like I said. I was just kidding around no need to be demanding like it was real or anything" Oz said in a normal tone so that they could take the lie whit out arguing back.

"Oz you should know that it is easy for me to know when someone is telling lies, and right now you are lying" Break said again whit his lollipop in his mouth.

"come on Oz tell us what you were going to really say" Vincent said while having to get closer to him.

"like I said it was just a joke, nothing really happened that day but me getting wet by Echo" Oz said again whit his hands up in front of him so that he showed them to back up a bit, but they weren't.

"come on Oz just tell us, it can't be anything bad" Leo said.

"yes what's the big deal, it's not like you did something inappropriate together" Elliot said whit his arms cross over his chest.

When Elliot said that, Echo blush a bit more while looking down to hide her face from embarrassment while Oz had a stun look on his face. For both of them to hear Elliot say that they did something inappropriate together just made them feel awarded and more embarrass.

But for them there reactions to Elliot's comment, cause them to have look on there face that match like this (0_0).

The reason why, there heads were in the dirty part of thinking so naturally they had a shocked look on there face because they tough about a dirty image of what they tough may had happen between the two.

But for Oz and Echo ho decided to look at there friends found them having a disbelief look on there face, so know they had a confuse look on there face.

"your telling me that you guys did something 'mature'" Elliot said pointing his fingers at the two.

Oz ho caught what Elliot said, responded back whit shocked look on his face.

"if your thinking that me and Echo did something like 'that' then you are wrong" Oz said back whit a bit of anger in his voice.

"then why did you say that you were taking your shirt off then" Gilbert said.

"because I said that it was just a joke" Oz said again to his friends that it was just joke.

"really because both your reactions seem to differ" Charlotte said whit a angry shocked voice.

"yea if that's not the case then tell us what really happen" Vincent said.

Oz now had all of his friends wanting to know the truth of what really happen between him and Echo that he was running out of things to say to them so that they would lay off, but it wasn't working anymore. So now it only left him whit saying what really happen.

"if you guys really want to know what really happen ...then I guess I am going to have to tell you" Oz said whit surrendering voice while looking down.

Echo ho heard him say that he was going to tell them what happen, she could only look down to hide her face from them so that they wouldn't see her red face that match a tomato.

But Oz and Echo were save by a call from the guy that was seated at the table that they were lining up for, to take there exams.

"next line of people step up" the guy call out in a order tone as he went thru some of the papers that he had in the table that were stacks of the students that had a applied for the pilot exams.

Oz and Echo ho had heard the guy's command, sighed in relief as they thanked him in there heads for saving them. Meanwhile there friends were a bit irritated that they were interrupted in hearing what Oz had to say about what really had happened between him and Echo.

So they went ahead and sing there names on the sheet of paper that they were given from the guy and started to write down everything down that the piece of paper said to put.

Once done with that they were told the location of the pilot exam was, which was located in the A1-Block, the building that students went to take classes in learning on how to become a pilot.

So once they arrive at the location that they were given, the enter thru the doors to see many excited seniors that were inside chatting with one another about the upcoming exams that they were going to take.

"well it looks like we have a lot of tryouts today" Break said as he look at the large amount of seniors that were taking the exams to become a pilot. And on his inspection of the new comers, he could see the type of people that were in the room.

Some were nervous by the way that they acted, looking around the room while being seated alone while he/her tap the bottom of there shoe on the floor in a nervous way.

Some were being a bit to excited by talking a lot about what they were going to do after they pass the exams whit flying colors, some were being pricks by acting like they own the test that they were going to take by seating in the chairs whit there feats above the desk and going to sleep.

Some where just quiet, just seating in the desk whit nothing to say and nothing to do.

"just by looking at the group of people I can already tell ho are going to pass and ho are going to fail' Leo said while adjusting his glasses that were slipping off.

"really?, same here" Oz said as he and his friends found a couple of desk that were empty and right next to each other, so they took the eight seats that were free and sat down while they waited for the instructor to begin the exam.

"so are you guys ready or what?" Oz ask his friends while he played around whit his necklace that he had under his uniform so that it keep him busy for the mean time.

"not much" Leo said while he pulling out some flash cards to help him remember some of the things that he tough may be on the test.

"not at all" Elliot said while looking outside the window to keep him from getting board or annoyed from the people's conversation that was going on in the large room that they were in. The window that he was looking at gave him a view of the sunrise that was shining light into the room whit a orange glow that you were able to see the rays of the sun entering the room

"a little bit" Vincent said while playing on his phone.

"don't even know what that means" Break said in cocky tone as he pop out a another lollipop to suck on.

"not really that much" Gilbert said while taping his foot on the ground in a constant motion.

"not nervous if you are" Charlotte said whit a smile that was aim at Oz.

"not at all, as long as you have motivation to pass, then I do to" Echo said to Oz whit a smile.

"yea me nether" Oz said whit a caring smile from hearing Echo's words and his friends words of being ready to take on the exam.

So for the next 15 minutes of having to wait for the exam to begin and having more students enter the room, a guy ho was heading into the stage that was located at the front of the room said out loud in a microphone.

"alright everybody get to a desk and sit your ass down so that we can begin whit the exams" a tall guy whit a military uniform said over the speakers while holding a microphone in his hand.

On hearing the instructors voice, everybody in the large room that was standing up a second ago was now sitting in a desk whit a blank look on there face as they waited for any other given instructions.

"alright then, now that we got everybody here I would like to introduce my self, I am Lieutenant Edward Johnson, I am a pilot of the North region of Japan and chosen to give this year's exams to you, the possibly new generation of pilots that would soon enter the fields of being a true pilot of Japan, and hopefully you young boys and girls would take part in this current crisis that we are in to help secure and protect our country from the enemy that has appear on this earth and has cost damage to many great nations across the globe" Lieutenant Edward said to the senior students that were focus in hearing what he had to say while holding a serious composed look on there face to show ho serious they were taking this.

"this test won't be easy, trust me I had taken this exact test when I was your age and a senior in this school, being here again brings back many memories of me and my friends when we went to thru the four years of school in learning on how to become a pilot, we had great times in those four years of learning the basic meanings of becoming a strong and brave pilot, and let me tell you. You are goanna want to hold those precious memories of you and your friends because you may never know when they may be the last memories you may ever have with your friends, so cherish them gratefully" Edward said again whit a strong voice as he told them to hold those memories of them and there friends closely because, they never now when one of them would fall in combat.

And his words cause some of the students to tense up a bit, all of them ho heard him say that they should cherish the memories of there friends when they spend time together, they took it to heart to remember that.

"now there is one last thing that I need to say to all of you right before we begin the test, but first I need you all to stand' Edward said to the students to stand up from there chairs. And the students ho heard his command, they did as they were told and stood up from their chair and stood up in a soldier like stance manner that it made them look like they were ready to be sent into war.

"alright then, I want you all to answer me this one question, will you give your heart and soul to fight and protect those ho are precious to you with all your heart, and to fight for your country so that it can stand whit all it's strength so that the enemy can witness how strong we are as a country" he ask with a strong and serious voice to the group of seniors that were still in there soldier stance since the beginning.

"YES SIR" they all shouted with strength, determination, bravery and confidence to show that they agree whit what he said.

"are you all prepare to give your life so that you can protect the new generation that one day will fight in the same war that you are in, and do you swear to protect your comrades that follow you in combat" he said again to the seniors that had a serious look on there face.

"YES SIR, WE PROMISE TO PROTECT THOUSE THAT FOLLOW US, AND THOUS THAT NEED OUR PROTECTION IN TIMES OF WAR AND IN TIMES OF NEED" all of the shouted again wit strength in there voice to show how serious they all were to show there loyalty.

Edward ho had heard there respond smile greatly in hearing there strong loyalty to there respond to his question.

"Good, that is exactly what I wanted to hear, I am very grateful to hear your respond, now you may all be seated so that we can begin our test" Edward said to the students as they did what they were told and took there seat.

Moments later

After they had taken there seats and waited for instructions, a screen lit up in the desk saying, 'Pilot Exam'. The test was given on a computer on the desk, so that meant that they weren't taking a regular paper test like in other countries, they were more high tech so they use it.

"alright then you all have seven hours to try and complete the 550 questions that are given to you in the test, and if you had study hard in of trough the years and had paid attention in all of your classes, then this shouldn't be so hard and if you didn't ...then I hope you prepare yourself to walk home crying" Edward said in serious voice to the students that had a serious but nervous look on there face.

Oz and his friends had a strong and confident look on there face as they were ready to take the exam and show everybody that they are capable of becoming a pilot.

"now you may all start Now" Edward said as he gave the signal to all the students to begin the test.

Once that was done, all the students started to go thru the questions that they were given, all of them had a serious look on there face as they read the question and chose there answer that they tough was right, or know it's right.

And if you were to be one the teachers that were going down the row of desk to check on the students progress, you would see a lot of students that had either a serious, nervous, scare, or determine look on there face as they went thru every question that pop up after every question that they finish.

But somewhere off outside the building, in the park that was located in the middle of the entire school, there were four figures that were hiding in the tree that were looking inside the building whit HD cameras to get a view of the current situation that was going inside the exam room.

"wow I didn't know that the exam was this hard" the girl with blond hair said as she look thru the camera that show what was going on inside the room.

"your telling me, now I know why Oz takes his studies very seriously, he is passing thru the questions so fast that it looks like he has the answers in his screen" Kate said whit a surprise look on her face when she saw how fast Oz was going thru the questions.

"well it's to be expected from him, Oz always tells us to take our studies seriously when we ask him on what to do in order to do well in school, and I do what he tells me when he tells me to take it seriously" Sharon said with a smile on her face as she watch her older brother take the test like it's nothing.

"well let's hope he does well, if he does then I get to tell him to invite us to a meat restaurant so that we can celebrate" Alice said as she watch Oz and his friends take the test, him and Echo, Charlotte, Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot, Leo and Break were the only ones in the room that seem to know what to do in every question that they were given in the screen. But Oz just seem to pass by them so easily that it look like he knew all the answers.

"yea let's hope he does, then we can eat all the meat we want right Alice" a female voice said from below the tree that they were hiding in.

In hearing the voice, the group of girls froze in shock when they heard the voice of an adult, they were caught.

"you know, you don't have to spy on your older brother to know that he is doing well in his exam Ada and Sharon" this time it was a male voice ho spoke to the group of girls that were still frozen in shocked, but for Ada and Sharon the voice sounded familiar to the both of them.

So with a little hesitation they both turn around and look down below to see ho it was when they saw to adults standing there whit smiles on there face as they saw them glance down on them.

The woman ho was standing next to the men had long orange peach color that reach the back of her mid back. And the woman had orange color eyes that match Sharon's eyes. The man that was standing next to him had blond hair that reach the base of his neck whit his hair brush back, and the men has green emerald eyes.

This two were no other then- ""MOM DAD"" both girls said excitedly as they jump down from the tree and landed on the ground with ease and then rush towards there parents that they haven't seen since the attacks around the world has started, which was about eight months ago since they last seen there parents.

"hahahahahaha, it's great to see you girls again, my you guys have grow a bit haven't you" there dad said whit smile as he return the hug from his daughters.

"it's really great to see you girls, I mist you both and your dear older brother very much" there mom said whit a loving smile as she hug her precious daughters in her arms, all she needed was her other two baby boys that were present here at the moment.

"so why are you girls spying on your brother with Kate and Alice, hi you two" there dad said as he wave at the other two girls that were still up in the tree.

"hi Mr. Vessalius" the two girls said in a sigh of relief to know that it was someone that they knew ho had caught them spying on there friends/brother. And the two girls that were we in the tree soon came down to the ground landing with out problem.

"so why are you girls spying on your older brother Oz?" there dad said again as he release his daughters from the hug that they were in.

"well we just wanted to know how Oz and the rest were doing in there exams so we cam here to check on what they were doing since we don't have anything to do in school for today since exams are going on so the teachers allowed us to go around the school whit out anybody going to the locations of the exams, Oz seem to be going by the test so easily that it looks like it's a walk in the park" Kate simply said as she explain what they were doing.

"really?..., well then would you girls like to go with me and your mother to the stores to get some things for your brother's and your friends celebration party when they get home since you four don't have anything to do" there dad said whit a smile on his face as he invited the girl to go shopping whit them.

"really? can we" the girls said cheerfully as they were excited to go with them so that they can plan out something for there brother/friends celebration party.

"yes you can, we were planning on taking you girls out of school so that we can go get some preparations done at home, and since we have you girls now I think we should get moving so that we can set up the party before you brother comes, so let's go" Ada's and Sharon's mother said as they started to head out the park of the school and went outside the school to get some things prepare.

7 seven hours of extreme pain in your hand, eye and your brain.

"alright then, times up kids" Edward shouted out loud to the senior students to tell them that there time is up. Luckily all of the students were able to finish right on time with 15 to 10 minutes to spare.

Once the students had heard that the test was over, all of them even Oz and his friends sighed in relief whit a very tired tone as they started to stretch there bodies in there seats.

"finally the test is over, thank god"

"I never felt this tired ever before"

"I didn't know that my hand could fall asleep in a test"

"I tough I was going to die"

Those were the comments that were coming out of the students mounts as they started to fill the large room whit noise.

"I'm glad that's over with, I could keep going until I had finished the test" Vincent said as he stretch both his arms in the air.

"your telling me, me hand started to get extremely white from me griping it so much" Gilbert said while covering his mouth whit his hands to cover a yawn that was escaping his mouth.

"did anybody felt like they were going to collapse on the test, I sure did" Leo said while adjusting his glasses and massaging his neck from having to be hanging his head over the test.

"I didn't know that it was this hard, now I know why teachers say to take it seriously" Elliot said as he pop his knuckles to relive some pain and stress that he had built inside him from the long test that they were involve.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" break was sound asleep on top of his desk whit drool coming out of his mouth while the stick that belong to his lollipop that he had been sucking on for the entire seven hour period was now just a stick poking out of his mouth.

"my god, I didn't know that they would make us know everything that we had learn since the first year that we had enter to school" Charlotte said whit very tired voice while having her eyes half close.

"well they expect us to know everything in order to become a pilot, they can't have a pilot that lacks knowledge in things that they need in times of combat and in other situations, isn't that right Oz you seem to know everything that was on the test with such little effort at all to answer them" Echo said whit her head on the table as she was getting a bit of rest from the test that they took.

"yes your right, knowledge is more important then knowing how to fight because you need to know things that are necessary in every situation when the time calls for you to use the knowledge that you have learn" Oz said whit a bit of a tired tone as he let out a yawn from his mouth.

"I guess studying every day of your life seems to pay off well" Oz said to his friends to let them know how the test was for him.

"really?, well I wise that this thing had a chat feature so that you could help me with the test" Vincent said in a joking manner.

"don't be dumb Vincent, if they did add such feature like that then what would the point of taking the test be" Charlotte said.

"the test is made to test your knowledge of things, adding a simple chat feature would mean that they just want you to pass the test whit any challenge given to you at all, which is stupid if you ask me" Leo said.

"yea I know I was just messing around, you don't have to take it to serious" Vincent said whit a annoyed look on his face, he wanted to tell a simple joke to his friends and start laughing a bit about the simple dumb idea and not get lecture by his friends.

"don't worry Vincent, I know what you meant it would have been kind of funny to be able to have that in a test, you could troll somebody's screen fill with words, that would be funny" Oz said whit a smile on his face when he imagine a act of it being done during the test.

"thanks for getting the joke Oz" Vincent said as he smile back at him for understanding. "so what are we going to do know that we are done with the test' he said to Oz as he ask him what they were going to do now that they finish taking the test.

"well isn't simple, they are going to tell us ho pass and ho failed" Oz said simply as he lean back in his seat.

"already, don't they take at least a week or so to go over the tests" Vincent said with a surprise mid loud tone that it cause some of the people that were around them to turn around to listen in on what was going on.

"well of course, there is a reason why we took a exam in a computer instead of a paper test like they use to, and the reason is because they can scan all of our test with in 1 minute, and then they can just tell us ho pass and ho failed, but there is also something else that is going to effect the outcome of ho were the ones that pass because of our current situation" Oz said while looking at the instructor and the other teachers that were group up together in the stage were the main computer that connected to all of the other ones was located up in the stage.

Once Oz said this it cause his friends to get a bit surprise and the rest of the students that were around them that had listen into what he had said, some of the students were getting a bit nervous because they were thinking just like Vincent when he said that the test should take about a week before they are told ho pass and ho fail.

"and what would that be Oz" Charlotte ask him in interested way, she was curious as to know what would happen with the test grades whit the current situation that they were in.

"well since we are in a current situation were all the country's in the world are being attack, they are going to want all of the best and highest skill students to join the military, so that means that the score bar for passing is going to be raise greatly to were only 1/3 of the students will pass, which would mean more students retaking the test again next year ...if their is a next were we are still alive" Oz said while still looking at the stage were the teachers and the instructor were just about finish with the test results and putting them in ranks.

"what you can be serious, that sounds a bit unfair don't you think" Gilbert said whit a surprise look on his face, half of the room of students that had heard there conversation were surprise to hear that only 1/3 of the room will be able to pass the exams. Some where getting a bit more nervous then what they were when they were going to take the test in the morning.

"Nope not really, if you ask me it's a wise choice because now you are saving a few students that may not be ready for real combat, in the students that ended up failing get to have the chance in learning a bit more before they get sent of to ho knows where, and they also get to teach and protect the newer generation of students so it's not really a bad thing if you look at it that way" Oz said to Gilbert and Vincent and the rest of his friends ho were listening to him whit the other students that were listening to his conversation.

"yea ...I guess your right" Gilbert said softly as he lean back into his chair right before the instructor spoke thru the microphone.

"alright everybody sit down" Edward said thru the microphone as he order everybody ho was standing up or meeting there friends at there desk to sit down.

So once everybody sat down, "alright everybody, now I going to show all of you your test grades. We are going to place your names with your score in a rank formation from top being the highest grade and then going down to the lowest grade whit. Also if 'your' name is highlighted in red then it means that you have failed, if it's in white then it means that you have passed" Edward said over the mic as he explain the why that the test results were going to be order by.

The students that were in the room gasp in shocked (except for the ones that had heard Oz's conversation with his friends) when they heard that there test results were going to be given to them in such short time.

Oz's friends look surprise to see that Oz was right about them being able to know there test results in such short time.

So after Edward said that, he press three actions on the screen when a holographic screen appear at each of the students desk showing there ranking in the test whit there test results.

And just like that, the whole room was filled whit mix emotions some were happy by jumping up and down and screaming in happiness that they passed. Some where relief to see that they had passed the test even with them thinking that they weren't going to be able to pass the test. Some of the students were sad, sad to see that they had failed the test and had being given a low rank and a low grade.

But for Oz and his friends, they erupted in a cheer of joy as they saw that they had all passed the test.

Order of ranks given to them.

Possible score earn in total: 1000

Oz, points earn: 989 rank given #1

Echo, points earn: 977 rank given #2

Break, points earn: 957 rank given #3

Charlotte, points earn: 949 rank given #4

Elliot, points earn: 921 rank given #5

Leo, points earn: 900 rank given #7

Vincent, points earn: 849 rank given #12

Gilbert, points earn: 821 rank given #31 

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review for more chapters, please it does help me a lot to keep me motivating in making this story for you all to read.<strong>

**SO **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY**

**PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome home pilots

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home Pilots  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"we did it hahaha, we passed the test" Vincent shouted out in happiness as he hug his brother out of nowhere and gave him a death hug.<p>

The other seem to agree whit him as they put there fist in the air, jump in the air, or hug one another for joy.

"we past the test with out having one of us failing, this is awesome" Charlotte said whit a smile on her face as she was fill whit joy knowing that she had pass the exams.

"we did it hahaha" Elliot said whit laughter as he raise both his hands up in the air to show how happy he was.

"my god that let out a relief for me" Leo said whit a relief voice as he had his hand placed over his beating heart that was beating nervously a few moments ago.

"I am so glad that that is over whit, now I can relax whit out having to do any more studying for the exams" Oz said whit a smile on his face while hugging each one of his friends for doing good on the test and being able to pass the exam whit each other and not having to have one of them failing which would suck.

"I am just glad that we got over with this, I didn't enjoy having to go home and study all night long just so that I can pass the exams, boy am I relief" Break said while stretching his back,

"now I am looking forward to actually using an Nightmare of mine, I can wait" Echo said whit a smile as she hug back Charlotte and Oz from passing the exams whit top scores and ranking.

"so what do we do now that we had finished the exams" Gilbert ask as his friends and him had calm down a bit from excitement of them passing that he ask them what they were going to do once they had seeing that they had pass the exam.

But before anybody could answer his question on what to do next, Edward spoke over the microphone on what they were going to do next for the ones that had pass the exams.

"alright then settle down you guys settle down. Now that you guys know if you pass or fail, first I want to tell that ones that had pass that exam that Congratulations on passing the test and becoming a pilot, and I also want to inform you that those that pass the exam that you will meet me here for tomorrow so that your 'real' pilot lessons in knowing how to work in the battle field and learning how to use equipment and materials that are use from pilots, and we will also teach you how to use your own personal custom made Nightmares" Edward said to the now real 'pilots' that ended up cheering in excitement and joy in hearing that they were going learn how to use there own personal custom made nightmares.

"now for those that had fail, I sorry to say that you didn't make it but don't feel asham because you will get another chance next year when the exams are being held agian. And hopefully you can learn from you mistakes and be able to know what you did wrong and be able to fix it, and also it is not the end of the world if you wern't able to make it because right now you all know about the crises that the world is facing so there is a good reasons why we are having fewer students graduate this year unlike the other past years" Edward said to the students that had fail exam whit explaing them that they could take the exams next year and be able to take it again whit a bit more intel on what they were going to know for the test.

"know that is all you may all be dismiss, head out to lunch before you guys go home whitin 40 minutes" Edward said to all the students that were in the room listening to what he had to say. And once they heard what he had to say, all of the students started go head out the room and towards the direction of the cafeteria for lunch.

And in the crowd of people or students that were heading to the cafeteria, the gang were talking about what they should do now that they had pass the exams.

"so what do you guys think we should do in order to celebrate our success in passing the exam" Oz said to his friends that were walking whit him to the cafeteria to get something to eat before they left.

When they heard Oz's comment about what they should do in order to celebrate there success in the exams, none of them had any idea on what to do since they were so busy with studying and training at both home and at school that they forgot about what they should do once they had pass the exams together, so they had no idea on what to do for there celebration.

"um I don't, we never really plan on doing something like this after we had pass the exams" Gilbert was the first to say that they didn't had anything plan out for a celebration.

"me nether I was so busy with studying that I forgot to think about something to do once we had pass the exams" Charlotte said while starching that back of her head while she tough about something that they could do in order to celebrate.

"I was busy working on my studies so I have nothing" Elliot said simply.

"I was busy studying and training with Break and Leo when we got out of school everyday so we don't have anything plan out as well" Vincent said as he told them that they three didn't have any idea about what they should do.

"I don't have anything plan out as well, I was busy studying at home to get myself ready for the exams" Echo was the last to say that she didn't had anything plan out to do as a group for there celebration.

"well it looks like we are going to have to come up with something, so ...any ideas about what we should do" Oz said while they enter the cafeteria and started to go to one of the lines in the cafeteria that serve food.

"well what type of place do you think may be suited for celebration" Vincent said as he was already thinking about some locations in town that he tough may be suited for a celebration party.

"hum ...probably somewhere were we can have fun" Leo said as he pick some of the food that he wanted on his plate and continue walk to the other side that had more food displayed.

"yea you probably have a point, but I think that we should go to a place where there is no people at all so that we can celebrate freely whit out having people around us" Elliot said as he tough about places that didn't had that much people in a specific place.

"well how about we go to one of the city's clubs were we can have fun" Break said whit a smile as he pick food that was displayed and put it on his tray. But when he said that they look at him whit look that said "are you serious".

"Why would we go to a club to celebrate, we are still underage to enter on of those places. and what kind of place would it make for a celebration" Charlotte said whit a annoyed tone when she heard Break's decision in going to a club,

"Charlotte right, a club is already fill whit people, we want to go to a place where we can hang out together as friends and not have people around us" Oz said as he explain the type of location that they were looking for, a club was no place to celebrate unless you were ready to get high or drunk, that was something that he didn't wanted to do.

"well what about a place that is located outside of town?' Gilbert ask Oz if it had to be a place that had to be located in the city.

"well no not really why?, do you have an idea in where we could go" Oz said to Gilbert as he finish picking the food that he wanted to eat in his tray and then started to walk to one of the tables that was empty and located next by the windows.

"well... I was thinking why not go to a place that is located out in the country where there is no people that can bother us, and a place where we can do whatever we want to celebrate our success in becoming a pilot" Gilbert's idea of going into the country was actually a good idea that everybody else started to think about some of the things that they could do out in the country where they could go and have fun whit various of activity's and ideas that they could come up with when they are in the country side.

"hey that actually sounds like fun, we could probably find a place that has a lake were we can go and swim in it" Vincent said whit a bit of a excited voice when he mention the idea of going swimming in a place the had no people but them.

"that actually sound even better, I could also bring some food with me that I can cook when we are out there when we get hungry" Oz said with a excited tone when he brought up the idea of him cooking food in a campfire.

When Oz's friends heard him say that he could cook something while they were out there having fun in the country side, they all brighten up when they heard Oz's idea of him cooking food, and the reason why was because Oz was VERY talented in cooking food that it tasted like a five start restaurant when they tasted Oz's cooking and it made you feel like you were in food paradise when you took a bit from his cooking.

"yea and I can ask my uncle if we can borrow his speed boat so that we can ride it in the lake, and we can take turns in using it for water skiing" Elliot said as he brought up the idea of using his uncles speed boat for there own fun.

"nice now we are coming up with something, so anybody else has anymore ideas in what we should do while we are out there" Oz said to the rest of his friends that hasn't yet said anything about the plans for there celebration.

"well I was thinking that we could buy some ...fireworks that we could light up when we are out there so we can have a show of fireworks" Echo said while eating rice whit her chop sticks.

"hey that's actually I good idea nice thinking Echo" Oz said while smile as he found Echo's of adding fireworks to there celebration.

"so anything else guys" Oz said to his friends while he continue eating his food which contain pieces of chicken and rice.

"yea ...so aren't we going to have to buy some things for the trip like ...food, swimming wear, and some sort of transportation so that we can get the speed boat that Elliot borrow from his uncle so that we can use?" Leo said as he mention the key things that they were missing for there trip to the country side where they were planning in having fun for there celebration.

"hum you do have a point there Leo, but I think you should leave the transportation part to me since I have a truck that I can use to take the speed boat and to take some of the stuff that we plan on taking" Elliot said to Leo about him using his truck to take both the boat and the stuff that they plan on taking for there trip outside the city.

"well it looks like we got that cover, so all we need is food and some fireworks for a show in the dark" Oz said.

"we can go to the store to buy some food and snacks for the trip once we get out of school, and while we are at it we can go buy a ton load of fireworks, but at the same time I think that we should all buy fireworks so that it doesn't look like we are up to something bad when we have one us buy a whole cart full of fireworks" Vincent said as  
>he resolve there ideas of getting food, snacks and fireworks.<p>

"yea your right about taking turns in buying fireworks, we don't want the guy that sells us the fireworks to think that we are planning on doing something bad whit them" Oz said as he agreed whit Vincent's idea of taking turns in buy large or median amounts of fireworks.

"so anything else that you guys want to bring to the trip" Oz ask to his friends if they had anything else to say about bring things to the trip.

"hum ...hey why don't we take Ada, Sharon, Alice and Kate along the trip, I bet that they would have fun with us if they decided to go along whit us" Break said as he took a sip from his drink while eating his food.

"hum sure I guess I can ask them if they want to come along the trip" Oz said while he tough about taking his sisters and Alice and Kate along the trip. And when he tough it over he was thinking that I was probably a good idea in bring them along because he remember that now that they had pass the exams, he was sure that he was going to have a tight schedule whit pilot training, so he tough that inviting them along would be a good idea.

"hey have guys notice that they haven't arrive for lunch yet, they should had arrive here right after the bell had rang" Charlotte said as she told them ho were the ones that were missing from the table.

"yea that's true they should have arrive by now, hum ...I should probably text them to see where they are at" Oz said as he pull out his cell phone from his backpack and then started to send text messages to his sisters.

_"hey Ada where are you and Sharon and Alice and Kate. Aren't you guys coming to eat lunch with us?" Oz_

_"we were dismissed early from school so we left home" Ada_

"oh well alright then I was just wondering were you guys were, anyways me and the rest of the guys were planning on going to the store to get some things for a trip that we plan on going on Friday right after we leave from school, and we wanted to know if guys wanted to come along for the trip" Oz

_"really that sounds cool, I'll ask them right now but I will answer you later because right now we are a bit busy with something right now so I'll tell you later if they want to come along" Ada_

"Alright then, I'll see you guys at home soon" Oz

"well it seems that they were dismissed early today so they left and went to my house" Oz said as he told them were there missing friends were.

"well alright then, so what exactly are we getting for food Oz" Gilbert said as he ask him what he was going to take whit him for there trip, Gilbert wanted to know what Oz was going to make once they were out there.

"well that's going to have to be a surprise until we get there so you are just going to have to wait and find out" Oz said whit a snicker as he keep eating his food and the others did the same as they continue eating there food and talking amongst them self's until they were release from school.

**20 minutes later**  
><strong>Japanese Military Base<br>Time: 2:29**

"sir we are approaching the landing pad in 1 minutes sir" the Pilot who was flying the helicopter said to the three men that were seated in the back.

The guy on the left side was in his late forties while they guy in the middle and the guy on the right where in there late thirties, and the one in the middle had messy black hair whit contact glasses on him while he was dress in a white t-shirt and black jeans. The one on the left was a guy dress in a military uniform whit black short hair, and the one on the right side was dress in a business suit whit a brief case in his lap.

"So did you guys find anything in the waste land when you guys went out there to retrieve the survivors" the guy in the middle said to the guy in the military. The guy whit the glasses ho was name Martin Luis he work whit the Japanese Military and Government as a Scientist that work in many different types of feels. And he was the main guy ho was the creator of the Pilot's Nightmares and many other creations of technology for both military and for the people.

"no not much, ...just a bunch of ruble and burn down buildings was all we could find" the guy in the military uniform said whit non-excited tone as he look out the window whit a careless look on his face. The men in the military uniform was Dillon Watson, a guy ho join the military at the age of 21 and has being serving in the military ever since, and the reason why he was in the helicopter whit the creator of the technology that they see all around Japan was because he was assign as his bodyguard for when he went out of the country and when he was sent into meeting across distances.

"really?, nothing that could lead us to ho the enemy are not even a small clue" Martin ask Dillon if he has seen anything that could give any clue as to ho were the ones that have being attacking all the countries around the world.

Once the world had heard that country's around the world were being picked randomly for attack. All the countries had decided to form an alliance to help each other in the after attacks by sending in troops, food, medicine and supply's so that they can be help whit anything else that they need to recover from the attack. Many countries around the world were already gone and destroyed that it left nothing but ruble and debris everywhere, all of the survivors of the countries had to be move to a safer place where they were providing food, security, medicine and a place to sleep on.

But now they were having a small problem or should I say big problem, the problem was that they were running a bit low on supplies for the remaining survivors and they were also running low on some materials for a 'project' that they were working on.

"no we haven't really found anything that could lead us to the enemy attackers, all we have found was destruction and death" Dillon said whit a tired expression as he tried to forget some of the things that he saw out there when he was sent in to a nearby country to help collect survivors from the cites and towns an then have them transported to safe location.

"well that sucks, so anything new Tatsuko. Anything besides typing on the computer everyday and drinking energy drinks to stay up with the paper works" Martin ask the guy that was dress in the business suite. The guy name Tatsuko is one of the country's secretary of state, and he was a Martin's childhood friend since they were only 5.

"well thankfully not, whit the upcoming problems that we had so far I was able to get into the action whit having to help out the Military with some stuff, so now I don't have to sit on a computer all day like I use to so it's going ok for me" Tatsuko said whit a smile as he told his friend what he has been up to for the past month since they last meet when they were both call up to do some work that took up a lot of there time.

"well that sound good, so have you gotten any information about the attacks that happen in Vietnam and in Australia" Martin ask.

"well in the past few hours when they were attack, we send 1,000 of our troops to go and help out the remaining survivors, and on of our guys said that he had found something that had belong to the enemy when it had attack Vietnam" Tatsuko said.

"well what did he find?" Martin ask whit a curious voice as he ask Tatsuko what it was that the soldier had found in his duty to help out the remaining survivors. Meanwhile Dillon ho was board seem to be interested in the topic when he heard that I solider that was send to Vietnam found something that belong to the enemy.

"well, I can't really explain it to you on what he found, but I can show you once we get to the meeting" Tatsuko said as he patted his brief case.

"wait you have in there" Martin ask him as he pointed at this brief case. He was thinking that Tatsuko had brought the piece of object that the soldier had found.

"no this sis just my computer, the real thing is at base, the thing is to large for me to bring along so I brought my computer so that I can show you all instead" Tatsuko said as he explain to him what it was that he had brought whit him.

"so what does the thing look like?" Dillon said as he turn around from the window and look straight at Tatsuko whit a curious look on his face.

"well the object it's self is large, black, metal like, and it seems to be out of our reach of technology" Tatsuko said in a dry tone.

"what do you mean it's out of our reach of technology?. Is it some type of technology that we have seen yet" Dillon said as he ask him more about the object that they had found. And he was getting a bit more curious as to what it was when he was told by him that it was something that they were out of reach form technology.

"well there is some scary things about it, one of the scary things about it was that when we check what the material was made out of, we found out that it was made out of stuff that doesn't exist in the Periodic table, the only thing that we were able find in the thing was Uranium-235, a power source that is use for nuclear power plants" Tatsuko said.

"wow that's crazy, did you collect some samples for me to test on" Martin said whit a mischief but testing way,

"yes I did, how am I suppose to forget that you like testing on things that seem strange or dangerous" Tatsuko said whit a sigh as he remember the countless times that Martin has ask him to bring him samples of things that he or somebody else had found.

"well you know me, I just can't help but be curious in trying out new things that have being discover" Martin said whit a big smile while scratching that back of his head.

"you and your crazy things never seem to amaze me" Tatsuko said as he look out the window to see that they were about to land on the Helicopter pad.

"well it looks like we finally made it" Dillon said as he saw the landing are coming into view.

"it seem like it, well I just hope that the meeting goes by fast because I still got some stuff to do back at my lab" Martin said.

"what are you working on now Martin, time travel, neon lights that light up in the air, wave guns, flying cars?" Tatsuko said to Martin in a teasing voice when he told him what he was working on.

"well, no, already done, done whit that, and yes I am working on that but not just cars but something else, and the progress is going well" Martin said in a excited voice when he said that his progress in making flying transportation was going well.

Tatsuko and Dillon sweet drop from Martin's replay, he acted like a child when it came to his topics of him working on his projects at this lab.

So after that they proceeded to landing on the ground, they started to get off the helicopter and made there way into the large building that was only about a few hundred meters away from where they were.

And once they made there way inside, they had to go thru some security check and inspection before entering the main building. And once they were done whit that they were meet whit a guy dress in a military general uniform whit two soldiers on each side of him, the guy that was in the general uniform was in his late 70's whit white hair neatly comb back under his hat.

"Doctor, Martin it's great to see you again, how has your progress in your projects doing" the old men said as he shake hands whit Martin as he welcome back the creator of there countries technology that they all use, so it's thanks to him and a another group that also makes the advance technology that they use today.

"It's good to see you again General Takeo, my progress in my latest projects have gone well, I am almost done whit one of my projects that you guys had me requested, I should be done whit in the week" Martin said as he greeted General Takeo.

"really? well then I look forward to your finish product, now how about we get to the meeting the guest inside are waiting in your arrival so please follow me" G. Takeo said as he motion them to follow him to the meeting room.

And as they made there way to the room, what you would see as you pass by inside the large building would be people going all around the place holding hologram tables, see thru phones that displayed the screen on the glass like screen, and also hologram screens on the walls that showed things that were going on inside the building so that people ho pass by the hologram screens know when or where to go places when the time call for it. And when walking around the room you would see some people that has glasses that provides them with A. Clear vision so that they don't have to worry about breaking them or getting them dirty, B. it would give them the ability to do work, get information like, important information, notifications of meeting that are to be held, calls, and some other things that the user would need help in.

And all this stuff was created by Martin that it is crazy to know that one guy made all of this. And because of his creations, he had put Japan as the most advance country whit technology that they were about 60 to 80 years advance then everybody else.

So know that you have a bit of a image as to what the inside looks like, General Takeo and the other three finally made it to the meeting room that was being held in a very big rectangle size room whit a large holographic screen on the front of the room and a large rectangle table that seated 10 people on each side. And in those tables were very important people from there country and even the president was seated in the front of the table whit two ELITE soldiers standing next to him.

Once they made there way inside everybody ho saw the group of men enter the room stood up and bowed to them before siting down again. The president Susaku Hasakawa turn around from his chair and smile when he saw the Martin enter the room. He view him as a very important person of the country because of the great achivments that he has accomplish for his country that he himself has given him a title as a very important person in the country of Japan.

"Dr. Martin it's great to see you again, how has day being" the president said as he greeted Martin whit a hand shake.

"well it's been great so far so I can't say anything has gone wrong or anything so it's being ok" Martin said as he answer the president whit a smile as he told him of his day so far.

"well that sound good, now lets start the meeting shall we" the president said as he motion his hand to the empty seats that were open for them to sit down. So they did what they were told and took there seats and let the meeting begin.

"aright then, now that we got everybody here ...we are to start the meeting whit the topic being about the project H.O.M.E that we and other nations that still remain have been working on, and the reason why this meeting is being held is because we are having a bit of problem whit resources for the survivors and for the project that we are working on whit the other nations" the president said to the group of people that were present in the room.

"so what seems to be the problem Sir President" on of the men that was seated in table ask him what the problem was.

"well that problem is that we are running out of the material and products to both the project and the survivors, and the reason why we are running low is because our shipments had to be cut off because of the enemy having to take up some of the spots trading routes. So that means that they either have to take a very long time to get here and it may mean that they can't send the supplies to the specific location because there routes have being totally taken over from the enemy, so then that lives them stuck whit the supplies that we need". The president said as he explain the current situation that they and the other countries were facing.

"can we just send a squad to have them clear up the area that has the enemy so that we can clear up the route that has been taken over by the enemy" a woman that was dress in a suite and look to be about in her mid thirties.

"no can do, we already try that last week ...we lost seven men and woman to those enemy bastards after just 20 minutes of landing, they were blown to bits one by one as they tried to escape to the helicopter, and even the two pilots that were on the helicopter were kill by a mortar that was send by the enemy and kill them on the spot, so we aren't sending any men or woman to do anything like that again so sending any soldiers to a mission like that is ban" General Takeo said whit a serious but sad voice, he knew those men and woman that went on the mission to try and free the route so that they can get shipment started again, but instead they died whit out as much as a warning.

The room felt silent only for a short time when they heard about the failed mission that involve seven men and woman dyeing. Put it was then broken by the president voice.

"I agree whit G. Takeo, we decided not to send any soldiers that will ended up dying in the processes, so we want to hear a different type of plan that may help us get those routes clear as soon as possible, we still got survivors that need our help and we still got a project to finish" the president said whit serious voice as he place both his hands on the table and stood up to show that he was serious.

"how about we send a drone that can fly straight into the enemy's location from above and make it so that it blows up on the enemy" another guy on the table said as he share his idea to the rest.

"sorry men that wont do, we already tried that three days ago when we send four drones to the enemy's location that was blocking the route, they shoot them down the moment they saw them flying whit in a 2 mile radius from there location" martin was the one ho answer the guys question about sending in drones to deal whit the enemy.

"so how about we go under water and attack the enemy by surprise" the same guy said as he share whit them his other idea of fighting the enemy.

"nope that won't work ether, it's the same whit the first two they can detect anything that is about whit in 2 miles of it's radius so anything that you think may be of a sneak surprise would fail" Martin said again whit details of how it would fail.

"so you are saying that nothing is going to able to stop them" one of the guys that was located at the end of the table spoke saying that if there was anything that could prove useful against the enemy.

"well for them mean time no, but I been working on something that I think may work" Martin said whit a smile as he mention them about a project that he was working on.

"really and what may that be Dr. Martin" the president said whit curious voice when he heard Martin say that he had an idea. General Takeo and many of the other people that were in the room were also interested whit what he had to say about his idea.

"Well the way I tough about this idea was when I check the footage of how our soldiers were taken down, I when I did I notice that they use heat sensors in order to find us so then I tough that if they can see us when we are in the air, ground or underwater. Then I tough hey, are they able to spot us from deep underground or from way above the earth?, well the answer is no because heat sensors can't detected heat or cold from that large distance, so then I tough of a very good tactic of eliminating the enemy target whit out having to send any men or woman or bombs or missiles to attack the enemy" Martin said he took out a black rectangular shape object and place on the table and then pressing on a button that was located on one of the sides of the object before a hologram screen pop up showing something that cause them to have a surprise look on there face when they saw the object on the screen.

"what In the hell is that Martin" Tatsuko said as he lean forward to get a better view of the thing that was displayed on the screen. The object on the screen was a large rail cannon that was as big as a seven story building, and it was color black whit white and red color outlines on the rail canon that almost look like a space ship.

"what is that" one of the guys in the table said whit a shock look on his face when saw that thing that was being displayed on the screen.

"what you are seeing right know is something that I like to call, Betty. A custom made rail cannon mix whit a laser gun, it is made specially to take out the enemy from space whit a 100% accuracy and a very powerful shot that can destroyed the enemy whit in a matter of seconds from space" Martin said whit a proud tone as he explain to them his solution to the problem that they had in dealing whit the enemy force that was blocking there shipment route.

"that is truly amazing and terrifying, but I want to ask you a question Martin" the president said as he was still surprise form seeing Martin's creation, he never fails to surprise him whit his big and crazy ideas.

"sure Mr. President, go ahead ask me anything that is on your mind" Martin said as he lean back in his chair.

"well ...I want to ask you how are you going to be able to send this thing up in to space when we clearly have no space ship to take this thing up in to space because we don't have about 23,000 gallons of rocket fuel to send this thing up into space" the president said to Martin as he pointed out his opinion of a flaw in his creation. But that's what the tough.

"well it doesn't need liquid fuel to be sent into space because I made a custom made space aircraft that while carry 'Betty' up into space whit a power source that I had created in my lab. So I don't need liquid fuel to sent 'Betty' up in to space, and the space craft that I created is already done. All that there is left to do is sent if off whit your permission Mr. president, but there is also one other thing that I forgot to mention" Martin said as he stood straight up in his chair.

"And what would that be Dr. Martin" the president said as he waited to here Martin's final information about his plans on using 'Betty' to help them in there problem.

"well you see, 'Betty' is kind of complicated, it is not going to work whit me being on a control panel and control 'Betty' from here on earth, and the reason why is because I don't want to give the enemy a heads up warning of them being attack because then they may ended up lunching a missile to both 'Betty' and the space craft and cause it to blow up, so ...I am going to need a pilot to control it from whit in the space craft" Martin said as he explain the final detail to his plan, he needed a pilot to control it whit in the space craft so that he or she can control 'Betty' manually, and reduce the risk of being caught by the enemy.

And on hearing Martin's final comment of his idea, everybody became quiet. Nobody knew what to say because they weren't sure to either agree or disagree whit him whit sending a person to pilot both the aircraft and 'Betty', so they didn't know what to say until the president spoke.

"Martin if we were to send someone to space then ho would it be?. All of our air force pilots are at hard work whit there duties and whit other important matters, and I don't think that there is anybody else that may be able to control a space aircraft that 'you' invented, so if a were to ask you ho would you sent to this mission?", the president spoke to him whit a serious but loose look on his face when he told Martin that there wasn't anybody that could do this mission because of there busy duties that they had.

But Martin ho heard the President's comment only smile when he knew that answer to his problem of needing a pilot to do the mission.

"well I already have the answer to that Mr. President" Martin said whit a smile.

"and what would that be Dr. Martin, ho do you have in mind" the president ask in a curious tone, he was curious as to know ho it was that Martin plan on sending on the mission. Him and all of the rest of the people that were in the room were curious as well as to here Martin's answer.

"well to tell you ho it is that I plan on sending, can anybody tell me what important day it is for a group of important people ho are taking a 'blank' to enroll to a group that they choose to join". Martin ask to the everybody in the room.

Once he said that, everybody took there small time trying to figure out what he meant that it took about 2 minutes until a random guy in the table was able to answer Martin's question.

"Dr. Martin are you referring to the seniors students at Tokyo that had taken the exams" the guy said whit a bit of confusion tone, he was confuse in wondering why Martin would reference them to this sort of topic.

"well yes I am, and the reason why is because I choose to have the student that has gotten the highest grade in being the one in doing this mission, and to explain why is because in the test there is 20 questions that 'I' had put in there for the exams, and some of the questions were related to doing missions like this and questions in doing some flying that relates to using the technology that I had made for the space craft and for controlling 'Betty', and if you are asking how they would know how to use such technology is simple, they learn it in there studies when the seniors started there year of being seniors, and I was impress to see the grades of 'some' students that were learning the material very fast and easily that it was like a walk in the park" Martin finish his explanation whit giving them his explanation in finding a pilot for the mission.

"So you are saying that we should send on of the seniors that already knows the technology to be the pilot for the mission?" the president said while he started thinking over Martin's decision.

"of course, the test results were made just today after the seniors students had taken the exams, and the test results already told ho of the senior students had pass and fail the exams. So since they aren't really in duty 'yet', we could have the number one student that has ace the test and have him/her to be the one to carry on this mission" Martin said as he explain the last part to his idea to the president ho seem to perk up after hearing his reason.

"hum ...I guess I see your point, but are you sure that ho ever it is that we are going to send to this mission is capable of doing this mission Dr. Martin" the president said he told Martin if he was sure about sending a student or senior to a mission that was as important as this.

"of course Mr. President, everything is set for the mission all that there is left to do is for you to give the approval, and I also have to put in some last simple parts to the space craft that would take me about Saturday to finish installing them, and then the space craft and 'Betty' would be all good to go" Martin simply said as he told the president the last final detail information for the mission to be carried out.

"hum... are you sure that this mission can help us eliminate the enemy that is located whit in the routes that are block so that we can get the shipments running again" the president said while thinking over his decision. Martin ho heard his question simply nodded back at him.

"...then I guess we have not choice but to say that you have permission to carry out this mission and I want you to inform me of the mission when it is going to start, so anything else that anybody wants to say while we are still discussing this or is there something that you guys want say" the president ask the rest men and woman that were seated whit in the table.

"..." nobody said anything until Tatsuko ho was griping his brief case tightly spoke up. "actually there is something that I want to inform you about Mr. President" Tatsuko said as he started to open up his brief case.

"sure Tatsuko, what is on your mind" the president said as he and the rest of the people watch and waited for Tatsuko to take out his computer out of his brief case.

"well it has to do whit what happen in Vietnam and Australia, but it's mainly about what happened in Vietnam" Tatsuko said while turning on his computer and putting in his password before he started to search over the files that he had on his computer.

"so what is it that happen in Vietnam that it is so important Tatsuko, did they find something about the enemy that we haven't found out about them" a man that was seated next to him ask.

"actually yes, and it's a big shocker to me when I first saw it" Tatsuko said whit a bit of a tired voice as he search for the file that contain the information about the object that they found in Vietnam.

"really? and what is it that you guys found" the president said as he lean in forward in his chair so that he could hear him better.

"well I was only able to get pictures send to me when they contacted me about it, and they said that they have being working on putting the object that they found on one of our ships so that they can send it here and we can run some test on the object that they found, but I was also able to get a small piece of the material that they found". Tatsuko said as he took out a small square black box that he took out of his brief case and gave it to the president over the table.

The president and the people that were in the room like Dr. Martin and G. Takeo were curious as to know what was in the box that Tatsuko had handed to the president.

The president ho was a bit curious as well slowly started to open up the box so the see what was inside. So whit both hands he lifted the top cover of the box and slowly remove it to find a object that was cover with at white cloth inside. So he slowly pick it up with one hand notice that it was kind of heavy, the object that he was holding whit just one hand seem to weigh about the same as a rock that it felt weird to hold and object that was the size of his palm weigh about the same weight as a rock that probably big about twice the size of his hand.

So now that he knew the weight of the object, he slowly started to remove the white cloth until he started to see the color black that was hiding inside the white cloth, And whit the piece of cloth was remove, he and the rest of the people that were in the room were surprise to see a object that look like he was holding a black steel like diamond object whit pentagon shape pattern on the object that it seem to surprise them to see something like this.

"what on earth is this?, it looks like a I am holding a piece of diamond that looks like steel". The president said as he keep looking at the object whit both his eyes as he examine the object that he was holding in his hand.

"well that is something that had come off the object that we found on the beach of Vietnam that was located only about half a mile away, we don't really know what exactly that is for but we decided to name it 'Black Diamond' because of it's appearance and because believe it or not but that thing is actually a pure metal that doesn't exist on the periodic table" Tatsuko said as he was finishing establishing a connection whit the hologram TV the was located on the wall so that he can show them more of what they found in Vietnam.

"you got to be fucking kidding me, this thing doesn't exist in the periodic table?" the president said as he look at the object one last time before he started to pass it around the room for everybody to look at the weird alien like element that they had found.

"yea a am also surprise to know that as well, the scientist that were there were only able to identify it as a new element whit it being label as Element 202" Tatsuko said whit the last thing that they needed to know right before he was able to display the pictures and information about the thing that they found in Vietnam.

And once they saw what was displayed on the screen by Tatsuko, they all had a shocked and surprise look on there face when they saw what was on the screen that it shocked them to see such a thing be displayed on the screen.

Tatsuko ho was looking at Martin whit a serious look said in a serious but warning voice when he said. "martin if you are doing anything else besides the mission I recommend that you start working on military weapons and defense systems that are as far and advance then what you have right now because I promise you that when it is our turn to fight then enemy ...we are going to need everything that is far and advance then what we have right now to fight back against them"

(Scene Change)

"well that seems to be the last of it, I can't wait to go on the trim men it's going to be so much fun" Vincent said in a cheerful voice while he carry two bags of food whit both arms and he carry a bag of fireworks in his back pack.

And so as the rest of them were carry the same amount of things on them whit different types of food and fireworks. They had just finish shopping for food and fireworks about 50 minutes ago, and since they were done whit shopping for food and fireworks they made there way to Oz's house were Oz's sisters call him saying that they should all come over to there house (Oz's house).

Oz wanted to ask his sisters way they ask them to come over to there house altogether, but his sisters simply said that they were going to find out once they got there So Oz simply told his friends that they were going to his house. So they were already making there to his house after being drop of the metro system that they took to get to Oz's house.

"yea I am excited to, I can't wait to go swimming again like we use to when we were little kids when we use to go to the beach for spring break and in the summer" Oz said as he mention them the time when they use to go the beach for fun when they were little kids.

"men I forgot about that, I remember all the fun things that we use to do back then, we would always have competitions against one another for fun" Charlotte said whit a smile as she told them about the small competitions that they had against one another.

"we sure did have a lot fun with the competitions that we had against one another, I remember that one time when we had a competition to see ho could hold there breath long in off underwater, some of 'us' ended up having to quiet just after 15 seconds while the rest of us lasted for about 1 minute or more" Elliot said while pointed his elbow at Gilbert ho was walking right next to him.

Gilbert ho saw ho was Elliot pointing at which was him, he had a look of embarrassment when he was remember as the one ho ended up losing first in that one or should he say many competitions that they had that it made him feel embarrassed about him being the first one to lose.

"hey don't feel down Gilbert, you aren't the only one wasn't able to do some of the challenges that we had back then. I remember when we use to lose to you when we did challenges that were actually tuff for us but not for you so don't feel down" Leo said he playfully bump next to Gilbert as he carry his share of food that they got at the food market shop.

"yea but I remember the many of countless of times that I had always fail in, but I do still remember some of the ones that I ended up whining" Gilbert said whit small smile as he remember some of the challenges that he won when they were just kids.

"I wonder if we can come up whit new ones when we are at the trip" Echo said as she suggested that they come up with new ones once they go on there trip.

"hum ...I think I have some ideas for challenges once we get to our mark location on our trip" Oz said whit a thinking pose as they keep on walking.

"well then you better save them until late Friday when we go on our trip" Break said.

"well of course I'm going to save them, how is it going to be a challenge if you guys know what it is" Oz said back to break ho was smiling back at him while sucking on his lollipop that he had open up a few minutes ago when they had left the store.

"so besides challenges, what do you think were going to do once we go to school tomorrow, our instructor said that we were going to be taking things a bit more serious then what we use to, what do you think we would doing once we go back to school tomorrow". Charlotte said as she ask her friends about what they tough they were going to do tomorrow now that they have passes the exams.

"hum ...I really haven't really given it that much thinking in to it" Elliot said while he started to think about the upcoming events of there real pilot teachings and training that they were going to be doing in just a matter of days once they got out of there Christmas break.

"they probably are going to show us some stuff before we go off to Christmas break bro, the teachers told me that before we left school when I ask them what was going on tomorrow now that we became pilots" Leo said.

"really? well if it's just showing then I think I can relax trough the whole thing, me head hearts from all the studying I did last night and all of the questions that we were on the test" Oz said whit a tired voice as he sighed in relief.

"well your the type of person that doesn't come un prepare to important things, you always seem to be prepare for almost everything", Charlotte said whit a bit of laughter as she teased Oz.

"well I doesn't hurt to come prepare to things that are very important" Oz said whit a bit of a sigh as he and his friends continue walking to his house which was already coming into view from there location on the street.

"yea but you need to loosen up a bit more, you go to learn how to have fun while you still are young and while we still have some free time before we start our second semester in two weeks" Charlotte said as she told him to loosen up a bit and have fun.

"men first year semester went by so fast that it feels like we started school just Monday" Elliot said.

"yea no doubt about it, time seems to fly by whit out you knowing" Vincent said while he look up at sky that had clouds traveling slowly over the blue sky.

"how long do you think we have until we are the next country that gets attack" Vincent said as he continue looking up at the blue sky as he ask his friends a question that he was curious about.

All of them ho heard Vincent's questions seem to have gone quiet when they heard him ask them about how much time they had left until there country was next to be attack by the enemy.

"...well it depends, it depends on whether or not they want to attack us tomorrow or next week and leave us on the ground burning like the rest of the country's that had been attack by them, we can only wonder" Echo said in a monotone voice as she keep her eyes on the sidewalk that they were in as they walk to Oz's house.

"..." nobody said anything because they knew that she was right, they can only wonder if they were going to be attack next. And wonder when it would happen.

"well if the time came when we are the next one's to be attack, I promise my self that I will fight against them to protect the people that live here and the people that I care for, and I will make them pay for what they have done to the other country's around the world and bring peace among the world once again" Oz said whit a determine voice as he look up at the sky above him, and his eyes showed pure determination when he spoke out his promise of bring peace to the world once he has defeated the enemy that has cause nothing but suffering, death, destruction, kids whit no parents or older siblings to watch over them, siblings ho had lost brothers and sisters that were either, blown up, shoot to death, slaughter and crush to death by the enemy when they attack them.

Many lives were taken by the enemy that if you were to pill them up together to see just how many dead bodies there were, you would be able to fill and entire city from bottom to top whit the bodies of the dead.

When he was at home one day about four months ago when he was cooking some food for his sisters he was watching the news about an attack that had happen in Brazil and in the Philippines, and they were showing so of the aftermath that had happen there when the enemy had decided to attack both countries at the same time. And when he was watching the news when they were showing Brazil in it's destroyed form, he saw what would be the definition of 'hell on earth', he saw so much things that only Veteran soldiers would see in a war that it made him sick to his stomach to see how people were left dead, a woman was found dead only whit the top part of her body still intact while the rest was underneath a piece of rock that had landed on her. A man was found in ditch whit a large piece of wood going right thru his stomach. And couple was found dead in there car when a building had fallen on top of there car and had ended up crushing them both inside there car whit blood pouring out.

There was so much death in just one location in just 10 minutes when the attack had occur that it was shocking to see what had happen in such little time that it brought so much fear to everybody when they saw the news and the aftermath of the attack in person. He was scared when he saw the amount of destruction that was being displayed on the small TV that it made him fear on what would happen when it was them that got attack. But his fear was replace right away whit rage when he saw a part of the news that showed a boy whit brown hair and blue eyes that seem to be about the age of nine carrying his little baby sister in his arm while she cry out her heart out, the girl seem to be about the age of 4 when he saw her on the news.

And the reason why the little girl was crying so much was because she witness the deaths of her parents when they were crush by building that had collapse on them when they running towards them. But of course life like to be cruel sometimes so it came whit the deaths of there parents. So seeing the little girl cry out her heart out made him feel totally enrage against the enemy that has cause so much destruction that it made him feel angry at the enemy that he promised to himself that he would destroyed every last single on of them whit out mercy until they were all gone and had paid for what they had done.

Oz's friends seem a bit surprise whit Oz's comment that they didn't know how to react to it, in there eyes they saw him whit very pure determination and anger emotions that it surprise them to see him like this. Oz usually didn't acted like this, so seeing him act like this was something new for them.

"Oz are you ok dude, you space out there for a moment there you ok?" Vincent said as he tap his shoulder to wake him up from his little act.

"...uhm yea am fine, but I'm serious about fighting the enemy. Once they show up I will march into the battle and try my best to fight them off whit everything that I have in order to protect everyone that lives here so that they don't suffer like the rest of the world that had been attack by them" Oz said again to his friends only whit out his emotions not getting notice.

"and we will be right behind you Oz, we can let you take all the victory alone can we" Charlotte said whit a smile as they continue walking to Oz house that was only about three houses away.

"yea she is right Oz, we won't let you go in all alone we will be right next to you when it happens" Gilbert said as he smile back at Oz.

"me as well, I will cover your back in combat anytime" Echo said as she send him a small smile towards him.

"and I will make sure that you don't get yourself kill in combat, we can have one of our friends fall in the field can we" Elliot said.

"he he he, says that one ho gets his but kick me every time" Break said whit a snicker as he tease Elliot about his failed attempts on beating him in a fight of hand to hand combat. Elliot always lost to him.

"well at least I don't get my ass handed to me by a girl" Elliot said to Break about him getting beaten by a girl that's about two or one years younger then him.

"well I don't mind getting beaten by girl as long as she is hot" Break said whit a smile as he continue to suck on his lollipop that he has in his mouth.

"can you guys stop arguing, you guys sound like toddlers fighting over a toy" Leo said as he was between the two that were arguing with each other whit each other while he carry some of the food that they bought at the grocery store.

"Leo right you two calm down, we are already here so keep it down, ...wait what is this car doing here" Oz said whit a bit of a curious tone when he saw a black car that was parked in there driveway.

"what wrong Oz" Echo said as she saw Oz's confuse look on his face when he saw the car that was parked in there driveway. When she saw it she to was curious about ho's car it was because she already knew that it wasn't his nor it was here when they left in the morning for school so, it was kind of weird to see a car be park in there driveway.

"hey Oz is someone here besides your sisters?" Echo ask him if there was anyone else besides his sisters that were home.

"no but ...I think that there may be someone else besides my sisters and Alice and Kate" Oz said whit a curious tone as he started to walk to his front door of the house.

Oz's friend follow him as they made there way towards the front door of the house. And once they were there Oz tried to open the door but he founded to be locked, so he took out the key to his house while using one hand since he was still holding the bag of food whit the other.

So once he got the key out of this pocket, he placed it right in the key hole and turn it around before slowly opening the door and entering his house. And when he step in to his house, he saw that his house was decorated whit many types of party decorations that were mainly the color yellow, white and green.

And once he and his friends were all inside the house and had closed the door behind them. Ada, Sharon, Alice and Kate pop up from there hiding places whit a few other adults whit them. And they all shouted, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY OZ, AND CONGRAGULATIONS ON BECOMING PILOTS YOU ALL'.


	4. Chapter 4: Usefull advice and Important

**Chapter 4: Useful advice and Important News  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"..." Oz and his friends were completely surprise by unknown party that they were confuse at first because they didn't now what was going on. But then it hit them like a ton of bricks as they realize two things.<p>

First being that they now know why Alice, Kate, Ada and Sharon had left school early and why there was a car outside that didn't belong to Oz.

And second was that today was Oz's birthday, and they forgot to buy him a present ...so now what.

But while Oz's friend were worrying about not having to get Oz a present for his birthday, Oz ho was a bit surprise of the party became even more surprise when he saw the two adults that were standing next to his two sisters.

"mom dad" Oz said whit a surprise voice as he put the bags of grocery food that he was carrying on the kitchen table and went to his parents and gave both of them a hug for being able to see them again from the long time that have been away.

"it's good to see you to son" his dad said as he mess whit Oz's hair playfully as he hug him, and Oz's mom gave Oz a bear hug when she hold one of 'baby's' in her arm and said, "my baby boy is finally a pilot and all grown up now" she said while she hold Oz in her arms whit a lot of strength that it he was sure that he heard a couple of bones breaking, but that was just his imagination.

"when did you guys get here, I mean you guys could have call and I could have prepare some food for y'all" Oz said after he was release from his mom deadly grip and ask them why they didn't call him about there visit here.

"well son it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you that we were coming" his dad said as he mess whit his hair again in a playful manner.

"your dad is right son, how is it suppose to be a surprise if you already knew that we were on our way to congratulate our son in becoming a pilot, and becoming and adult at the age of 18" his mom said to him as she hug him again in her bear hug that it made him think that he was lacking air in his lungs.

And soon after that she let of Oz from her death hug and let him catch his breath.

"well it's great to see you two again mom and dad" Oz said as he smile back at his parents.

"well we are glad that we could come and see you three again after the months that we been away" His dad said as he pull in his two daughters and gave them a warm hug as well.

"were happy to see you guys again mom and dad" both Ada and Sharon said as they were hug by there parents.

Meanwhile as Oz and his sisters catch up whit there parents. Oz's friends also catch up whit there parents as they talk whit there parents about there success in becoming a pilot.

"me and your mother are really proud of you son, you were able to accomplished you goal in becoming a true pilot" Elliot's dad said as he and his wife hug him for his accomplishment in becoming a pilot. His dad had the same color of hair as him whit black eyes. And his mother ho was at the same height as him, she has black hair that was tied in bun at the back of her hair, and she is were Elliot get his eye color from.

"I'm so proud of you my son, you were able to accomplished your goal, and you did it whit your friends and have become pilots all together". Leo's mom said as she hug her only son in her arms as she cry tears of joy for her son's accomplishment. Leo's mom look just like him but she has her hair tied in pony tail to keep it form getting tangle into things.

"I'm proud of you my sons, you were able to become a pilot just like you two said when you were just kids, and seeing that you two have become pilots and achieve your goal makes me feel proud of you two" Vincent's and Gilbert's dad said as he put on of his arms around there necks and hold them in a playful neck hold. The two were just laughing a bit from there dad action's while there mom ho was standing next to them smile warmly at them. There dad had black hair and golden eye, just like gilbert. There mom had blond color hair that Vincent had, she also shared the same red color eyes that he had, both her eyes were of the color red.

"me and your mother are really proud of you Charlotte, you have accomplished your goal in becoming an pilot just like you said you would" Charlotte's mom and dad hug there daughter in the arms as they congratulate her while they hug there daughter, "and in accomplishing your goal you also became quite the lady whit how you look now". Charlotte's dad had black hair whit blue eyes and her mom had the same color pink hair that she had whit the exact same color eyes as her."

"you done well son, I'm proud of you" Break's dad said in stern voice as he patted his son's shoulder to congratulate his son in becoming a pilot. His dad had the same color hair as him whit his hair comb back.

"my little girl is all grown up, and you have become a pilot just like you said you would when you were just a kid, I am really proud of you honey" Echo's dad said in a cheerful voice as he hug his daughter while messing whit her hair while his wife also hug there daughter in cheerful manner. Echo's dad had dark brown hair whit brown eyes, Echo's mom had the same color eye's as she had whit the same color hair that she has, but Echo's mom had it tied in pony tail that reach all the way to her bottom.

Once that was done. Oz's dad said to all of them that they would start eating now so that the food that they made didn't went cold. So all of the adults eat at the big table that was located in the kitchen while the rest of them ate at the living room where they eat some food that the adults had made for the small gathering of friends and family.

"mmm this food is really good, ho made this it tastes really good" Gilbert said while he eat some chicken strips that he pick on the table to eat. The food that he was tasting was really good that I was making him want more.

"my mom made it, she always likes to cook this in special occasion because it takes about a hour and a half to make. So she puts in a lot effort to make this taste good" Alice ho was eating the pieces of chicken said while she eat them whit a happy and satisfy look on her face as she eat her mom's cooking that she enjoys eating.

"yup, mom knows how to cook stuff real good" Kate said whit the same reaction that Alice has when eating the pieces of chicken that she was eating in her plate.

"well I got to say she has really good skills" Elliot ho was siting across from the two twin girls said as he ate his food.

"yea but this shrimp rice is really good as well" Leo ho was next to him said as he pick up pieces of rice whit his chop sticks and ate the rice the he pick.

"well you should try this pork chop as well it tastes really good" Vincent said next as he show them a piece of pork chop that he was eating with both his chop sticks.

"what? I didn't see that in the table, where is it" Alice and Leo said at the same time as they ask Vincent were the pork chop was at the table of food that was located at the kitchen table.

"it's in the right side of the table next to the cook salmon. But you are going to have to finish eating your food first because my mom said that you can only have some more only if you finish eating the food that you have already pick" Vincent said as he teased the two by eating the pork chop that he had in his chop sticks.

Once he said that, Leo and Alice started to eat there food in bit of a hurry as they tried to finish eating there food.

Oz and the rest of his friends and sisters laugh a bit when they saw them eating there food in such a hurry that it was funny to see them act in such a way.

"I'm glad that we could do some thing like this. We never get the chance to sit down and have fun while eating" Oz said to the people around him as he eat his food.

"your right we haven't gotten the chance to do something like this in a long time, with all the training and studying that we do at school, it's no surprise to know that we don't have the change to do something like this" Charlotte said as she eat some of her rice.

"it's really nice to be able to eat whit your friends and parents, it feels like nothing outside is going wrong" Echo said as she drank some coke form her glass cup.

"yea just wait until Christmas it's going to be great, we get to enjoy even more food that what we are eating right now" Kate ho appear behind Oz and Echo said as she told them about the upcoming holiday that she was excited for.

"yea your right about that, I could probably cook something for all us to eat like some of my home made sweats" Oz said to Kate ho was still behind them as he mess whit the girl's hair in a playful manner while smiling. Kate ho felt his touch smile from his hand touching her head while a small blush appear on her face.

"hey Oz are you ready to see what next semester is going to be like once we get a trip around our new training sessions" Vincent said as he ask Oz if he was ready for next semesters pilot training that they were going to take.

"heck yea I am, this is what I have being training for and so have you" Oz said in cheerful voice to show his excitement for next semesters pilot training. He was already ready to start next semesters training right now if it wasn't for the weather outside that was cold.

"of course you are, we can already tell by the way that you act" Break said simply to him whit a small smile as he eat his food. Break was amuse by Oz urge to start training that it made him laugh a bit from his actions.

"yea well I just can keep me excitement alright, I am just excited to start the next semester of our real pilot training and being able to use our own custom made nightmares" Oz said as he explain to them his reason why he is excited.

And on hearing him say the word 'nightmare', they instantly remember about the machine that they were going be able to use when they start there next semester of pilot training when they get the chance in using there own personal nightmare.

"I forgot about that, when do we get the chance to use" Vincent said in a excited voice as he ask his friends when they were going be given the change in using there own personal nightmare.

"that's going to be next semester kids, you guys are going to have learn a bit about what you guys are going to be doing next semester before you move in to something like that", Oz's dad said as he walk in the living room where they were all seated talking about the 'nightmares' that there were going to be able to learn about and probably be able to use one in the training.

"really?. Hey dad can you tell us what we are going to be doing next semester and a bit about the 'nightmares' that we will be able to use next semester" Oz ho had gotten the attention of his dad turn around whit full attention on his dad, and it was because he was curious as to know what his dad had to say about the upcoming events that they were going to be experiencing.

"well I guess it would hurt to have a bit of a head starts on what you guys are going to be doing so I guess I can tell you" Oz dad said whit a smile as he pull in a seat for him to sit on.

"know listen well kids because everything I am about to tell you is going to be a 'really' great help once you all get started on your next semester of pilot training" Oz dad said in very serious voice as he began to tell Oz, Echo, Charlotte, Break, Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot and Leo some very important things that are going to be useful for there second semester of pilot training.

And hearing Oz's dad sound very serious, all of them even Oz's sisters Ada and Sharon and Alice and Kate, they all listen to what Oz's dad had to say whit a serious look on there face.

"now first thing that you all are going to need to know is that the second semester of pilot training is going to be hell, and I mean really hellish. And the reason why is because they are going to want you guys ready for any situation that comes up. So that means you guys are going to have to wake up early in the morning and get to school early so that you don't miss any important information on what you guys are going to be doing because they are only going to tell you once on what you have to do. And you can't ask anybody what you are suppose do because it's your fault that you didn't get there on time, ...and believe me I had it ruff in my first week" Oz's dad said whit a bit of sigh when he started to remember some of his memories about his fail attempts on getting to school early.

"anyways ...another thing that you guys want to know is that, when you guys come home from school I will recommend that you guys practice your hand to hand combat a bit more because you are going to be tested on that so that the instructors know what type of 'nightmare' you are going to get. If your fighting skill are week and poor they are going to give you a support 'nightmare' to stand on the back to give your fellow pilots support in combat. If your fighting skills are mid good then they are going to assign you a tank 'nightmare'. A nightmare whit a lot of armor to keep you protected from harm and gives you a lot of firepower when moving. Now if your fighting skills are excellent and perfect they are going to give you an Assault 'nightmare'. A very power full 'nightmare' that is built for speed, assault and will power to destroyed your enemy in a blink of an eye. And if you aren't strong in of in your fighting skills but ...strong in your head then you will be given a role as the medic genius ho knows what to do in almost every situation that you guys may get in to, and he is your most important comrade in your group because he is the only one that can fix your nightmare whit in ten seconds when your 'nightmare' gets really damage. And let me tell you ...that guy is going to be the one ho keeps you fighting and alive in combat so it's best that you keep your guard on him so that you and your group stays alive"

Oz and his friends were in a bit of a surprise when they heard Oz dad talk about the different types of nightmares that they could end up using. But there were a bit more surprise when they heard him talk about the last nightmare that was the most important of all that they needed to protect him or her that took that role as the medic genius.

"Also you guys are going to need to know that on the first week of the second semester they are going to be testing all of in a simulator test on learning how to control a 'nightmare', and they are going to be testing you guys on how you fight in a simulator war. So it's going to be kind of like a game that you are going be doing, but in the test simulator you are only going to be given only one life, so you better know very well what you are doing in those simulator test" Oz's dad said as he took a drink form his glass cup that he was holding while he spoke.

"a simulator?, is that how they are going to assign us our 'nightmares'" Charlotte ho was mostly interested and curious ask him if that was how they were going to be assign there 'nightmare'.

"yup that's how you will be given your type of 'nightmare', I was assign a assault 'nightmare' because of my impressive fighting skills" Oz's dad said as he lean back in his seat after telling them the type of 'nightmare' that he got for his fighting skills.

"really? how was it sir. Controlling an assault 'nightmare' when you were given the chance to use it in combat" Vincent said as he ask Oz's dad how the assault 'nightmare' was for him when he got his 'nightmare' to use in combat.

"well I only got one word to describe it and that is ...Awesome. The way that you are able to move around whit the 'nightmare' whit such speed and easy movement made it easy to move and fight that it felt like I was fight bare handed against the enemy" Oz's said as he describe his experience whit assault 'nightmare'.

"cool" is what everybody that was in the area said as they heard Oz's dad explain his experience whit using a assault nightmare. Oz and his friends were thinking of seating a goal on trying to receive a assault 'nightmare' when they start there next semester.

"anyways I think that is about everything that you would need to know for now, everything else will be told to you by your instructors once you guys go to school tomorrow. But there is something else that I forgot to say" Oz's dad said as he reach into his pocket and took out a small black box.

And seeing the black box Oz and his friends grow curious as to know what it was until Oz's dad said.

"Me and your mother decided to give you something that has been pass down by our family for many generations now, so happy 18 birthday son" Oz's dad said as he handed the small box to Oz.

On receiving the small box, Oz had a curious look on his face he started to wander on what it is that was inside the small box that his dad handed him.

So he open the small box in a way that you would take of the lid of a box and look in side to see what it is that was inside. Once he look inside he saw that it was necklace that was a shape of a white eagle whit blue crystals for the wings, and the wings gave it a nice blue glow that it made it look amazing whit it's blue glow.

"wow this is cool, I don't know what to say. Thanks mom and dad for the present" Oz said whit smile of gratitude as he thank his mom and dad for the present that he was given. And after thanking his dad and mom for the present he put on the necklace and show it to everyone that was in the living room the present that his mom and dad had bought him.

"it's something that your I wore when I was your age when my dad gave it to me, and his dad gave to him at same age as you. And it goes the same for the past generations of our family so keep it safe son because you are holding something that has been in our family for many generations so it's very important that you keep it whit you at all times" Oz dad said whit a serious but kind voice as he told Oz the meaning of the necklace that he wore around his neck.

"wow really, so this has been in our family for many generations ...this is just crazy but at the same time amazing, I will make sure to keep it safe then dad" Oz said to his dad whit respect in his voice as he told his dad that he will keep the necklace that he got from his dad safe.

"good that's what I like to hear, hopefully you will be able to give it to your son one day Oz, and your son could be able to give it to his son as well" Oz's dad said whit a warm smile as he told him that he wishes for him to pass it down to his own son one day.

"thanks dad, and I will promise to keep it safe whit me and probably pass it down to my own child one day" Oz said gratefully as he smile back at his dad for the gift that he receive from him.

So after wards, they spend the rest of the night together whit friends and family as they spend the night talking about various amount of things trough the night until they had leave at 9 and head home. So after spending a long time whit his friends since the party had started at 5 and had ended at 9. Oz was now resting in his room where he was siting on a chair that he had brought over to the side of his room where there was a window that gave him a view of the city that they live in. Oz's house was located in a mountain side near the city.

_"today sure was fun, being able to spend the day whit my parents and friends was fun since we don't get do things like this as often as we like, so I'm grateful to be able to do something like this for good memories when I'm older when I can remember things like this to make me smile again when things go bad. Hopefully I won't need to but I can tell that I may just need them to help me out in a bad situation. I wonder what really is going on outside the country, like what is going on in the remaining countries that are still left?. Have they decided to run away? or have they decided to attack the enemy head on?"_ Oz had many questions that were going thru his head that he didn't even heard the knocking that was coming from his door. So the person that was outside the door decided to come in.

"big brother are you ok, you didn't answer the door when I knock on it" Ada ho was picking thru the door said as she peek in side the room to see her brother seated on a chair that was placed near the window of his room that allowed him a view of the city.

"...what, oh hey Ada sorry that I didn't answer you. I was just think about some things that's all" Oz said as he apologize to his sister for ignoring her when she was knocking on his door just moments ago.

"It's ok big brother I just wanted to know what you were doing that's all" Ada said as she enter his room and closed the door slowly behind her before walking over to where her brother was.

"so what are you doing big brother?", Ada ask as she took a seat on his bed.

"nothing really much just thinking about something that may happen later on" Oz said simply as he look out to the city that was in the distance from his house. The view from his window of the city made everything look amazing whit the city showing it's amazing night colors of lights that it showed in the beautiful night as it snow gently in that night. The view was very beautiful that Oz couldn't keep his eyes away from it.

"what are some of the things that you were thinking of big brother?" Ada said as she ask her brother Oz, about what he was thinking about.

"well I was just thinking about some of the possibilities that could happen in the near future is all. Seeing as what situation that world is in I can't help but to think about the future" Oz said whit a tired tone as he lean back in his chair.

"do you see the future as ok, or do you see it bad?" Ada ask as she told him how he saw the future trough his eyes.

"...can't say, surprising events always seem to happen in the most unexpected moments in our life's that it's kind of hard to guess what may happen next month, or next week or even tomorrow. Maybe something could occur just about right now and we couldn't even detected because it happen in just a blink of an eye" Oz said whit a emotionless voice as he continue to look out the window and watch the snowflakes fall down.

Hearing her older brother's words made her stop and thinks about what he just said._ "surprising events seem to happen in the most unexpected moments in our life". _Those were the words that came from her brother as she watch him look out into the window whit a curious but lost expression on his face.

"so you are saying that things could happen unexpectedly at any moment?" Ada said whit a low voice as she ask her brother what it really meant.

"yea something like that" Oz said while he keep looking out at the window as he watch the snowflakes fall form the dark skies and end up pilling up on the ground making a white blanket that cover the ground and city floor and rooftops.

"it's really pretty outside whit the snow falling down right brother" Ada ho look out to the window that he was said as she told him of the beautiful scenery that was going on outside the house.

"yea it is, it brings back some memories of when I was a little kid when I was like 5 or six when we use to play in the snow in the park with mom and dad and big brother jack and the two of you when we were just kids. I really wish that we could go back to one of those days when we were still kids" Oz said as he told her about the times that they played outside in the snow and do things together as a family before they started to grow up and started to do things as a family less frequently.

"do you miss being a kid, big brother?" Ada ask as she got closer to her brother and sat at a chair that was placed near that window that he was looking out.

"hum sometimes I do but sometimes I don't because, I think that it kind of more important to focus on what is going today then to be think about the past. Right know we are living in a dangerous time so we have to be focus on what goes on in life" Oz said as he look at his sister with a carrying smile when he said that focusing on the present was important.

"but do you still think about the pass as much as you do with the present and future big brother?" Ada ask.

"well yes but I just focus a bit more on the present then the past" Oz replayed back as he answer Ada's question.

"oh" Ada said simply as she look from her brother to the window and started to look out into the window.

"but it is good to look back once in a while when you are down and need something to make you smile or make you stronger when fighting in the battlefield when you remember why you are fighting for" Oz said.

"really?... big brother why do you fight for when you get send in to the battle field" Ada ask in curious voice as she ask her big brother Oz, what he fought for when he gets send into the battlefield.

"well that's really simple, I want to fight for those ho can't and those that are precious to me ...like Sharon and you" Oz said to Ada whit his eyes meeting his. And whit a kind and warm smile that it made Ada blush bright red when she saw his smile.

Oz ho saw his sister's reaction laugh a bit when he saw her reaction to his words and smile.

"hahahahahaha it never gets old, but like I said I want fight for those that can't fight for themselves and to protect those that are precious to me and to avenge the life's of people that were killed by the enemy" Oz said right after he finish laughing and told his sister why he wanted to fight. And at the end he stood up and patted his sister's head in a playful matter.

"as long as I am alive, I won't let anybody that is important to me die by the hands of the enemy, I will promise to end the war in anyway possible so that the world can be at peace again and so that you, me and Sharon and Mom and Dad and our big brother Jack can be a family again and do things together as a family once again" Oz said to his sister Ada ho look up at him when he finish talking.

"really?, do you really mean it big brother" Ada said with a surprise voice when she question his promise that he made.

"of course, I always keep my promises to the very end. So you don't have to worry about anything Ada" Oz said whit a smile as he continue to pat his sister's head.

Ada smile back as she heard her brother say that he we would promised her that they would be able to do things that they did in the past. It made her feel happy that her brother would make such a promise to her that they would be able to live a life of peace.

"well, then you better keep your promised big brother" Ada said with a bright smile that was aimed to her brother ho in return smile back at her.

"of course, I promised"

**Next day: Thursday  
><strong>

The next day, Oz and his sisters woke up at the same time that they usually wake up to get to ready for school. Except that instead of Oz being the one ho cooks breakfast in the morning, it was his parents that were cooking food for all of them. So it was bit different to the three of them since they usually aren't always around.

So after Eating with there parents and talking a bit about what they been doing while they have been gone. Oz Ada and Sharon left to school with saying goodbye to there parents ho also had leave for there job. So once that was done they made there way to school by walking first to the metro station and taking the ride to school half way until they had walk the rest of the way to school. And then they made it to school were there friends were waiting for there arrival. And like ever time that they meet they would always greet each other. But after just 10 minutes of talking with one another they heard the principal of the school trough the speakers call out to the seniors.

"attention all seniors, all seniors that have passed there exams for there choice of group that you wanted to join and have been able to pass your exam. Please meet at the school Auditorium for important news about you selected group". the principal said over the speakers as he inform the seniors that passed to meet up at the auditorium.

So after hearing the principals order, all of the passing seniors and Oz and his friends said goodbye to the people that they were with. Oz ho was talking to his sisters and the two twins said goodbye to them before he and his friends had leave.

Soon after making there way to the auditorium were him and his friends took seats on the right side of the auditorium were they were told by the teachers that different groups were going to be seated at different parts of the auditorium. So them being pilots alongside other seniors as well they took there seats.

"this feels a bit uneasy" Charlotte said as she took here seat next to Oz whit Echo being on his other side while the rest of there friends sat next to her.

"what makes you think that Charlotte" Gilbert said as he ask her what she meant by that.

"well can really say but, it feels like something interesting may happen" Charlotte said whit a confuse look on her face when she look at the stage auditorium.

"she's right, it almost feels like we are about be told by the teachers some very important news" Break ho was sitting in his chair between Elliot and Vincent said as he suck on his lollipop that he had open up on the way here.

"oh ...and what do you think the important news may be Break?" Gilbert said as he ask him what he meant by that.

"oh knows, it may just be something about the second semester schedule that they have plan or something else" Break said as he told him his idea of the situation.

"I have to say that I am with Break on this, they didn't do this with the pass generations of seniors so this could be something very important then just talking about our second semester" Oz said as he told his friends that he agree with what Break said about the situation that they were in, that it was something more important then there second semester schedule.

"so what do you think that teachers want to talk to us about then?" Vincent ho was more curious about the situation, he ask Oz on what his opinion had to be about the current situation that they were in.

"well I don't really know why but, I have a guess that it has to do with the 'us' the seniors that were able to pass the exams to give us some information about what may be in stored for us. And if you look around the room you would see that the teachers seem to be acting a bit more serious then what they usually act like" Oz said as he pointed out some of the teachers that seem to be acting a bit more serious then they usually do when they hold meetings with students. When they look around the room to see what Oz meant, they saw that some of the teachers were acting a bit more serious with some of them talking to one another as they told each other things while students keep walking in the auditorium and taking there seats in there selected groups.

"I guess your right Oz, they seem to be acting a bit more strict then before" Echo ho was siting in her seat quietly, spoke up when she notice what Oz meant by the teachers acting up a bit more strict and serious.

"yup, and it seems that the meeting is about start" Oz said as he pointed his finger at the stage were he saw the principal of the school standing on the stage with a microphone in hand with a tablet in the other. And seeing that the meeting was about to start. Everybody that was in the room including Oz and his friends became quiet and paid full attention to what was going to happen, meanwhile the teachers that were in the entrance doors of the auditorium close the metal like doors and close them shut, and hearing the doors be shut with a mid loud sound cause some of the seniors to be a bit suspicions and curious as to what was going on.

"Hello everyone, please settle down so that we can begin. Now we have very important things that we need to discus to all of you so please take your seats" The principal said to all of the remaining seniors that were still up and not yet seated. But once all of the seniors had taken there seats in there group area, the principal was able to continue his discussion.

"Now that we are all seated I would like to begin with me saying, congratulations on passing your exams and being able to join the group that you all wanted to join" The principal started first with congratulating all of the students that were present in the auditorium. And all of the seniors that heard the principal gratitude towards them, they all cheer to showed there excitement for passing there exams. Oz and his friends also cheer as well to show how happy they were for passing there exams.

"I am glad to hear you excitement as well, being able to pass the exams is a step forward to becoming a great soldier in the group the you chose, and I as well know because I was able to pass my exam to join the Air Force" The principal said as he told them that he also was excited to see them pass there exams, just like he did when he was a senior back then and had join the Air Force.

"Anyways putting that aside I wanted to talk to you all about some 'very' important information that you all need to know on what is going to happen in the next few weeks when your second semester begins. Know to first I must remind you that we are living in a very dangerous world right now. And it doesn't help to know that the enemy has destroyed almost every country in the world, with such little effort that it makes them look like they are overpower with power in warfare". The principal said to the seniors to remind them of the dangerous situation that they world is in.

All of the seniors ho were reminded of the situation turn serious in a blink of an eye. They all remember why they had enter the military school and had work there butts off on there studies and on there training to make sure that they were able to pass there exams. Even Oz and his friends turn serious when they were reminded of the current situation that the world was in.

"And so far we haven't been able get any information on the enemy, there are like ghost's they move in with out being notice and then they attack with such brut force and overwhelming power that they cause destruction that can only be cause by 100 nuclear bombs that it is scary to know that they can do such tactics against us that it has cause us to rethink our structure of our military force and our defense system. And even tough we are the most powerful country in the world with the most powerful military in the world, we can't be sure that our power and skills of warfare would be enough to keep us safe against the enemy when it would be our turn to fight of the enemy when they decide to attack us. So the military and the government and we the school decided that we are going to take our second semester a bit early and a bit more serious"

The principal finish explaining to the seniors the first part of the news to them, and he also said that they were going to begin there second semester a bit early. And that cause a lot of confusion to all of the seniors that were present in the auditorium. Oz and his friends were also surprise to hear the sudden news that they didn't know what he meant by that.

"Now I know that you must be confuse by this but rest assure that it use for the better cost, your second semester would start a week early. And this has to do with what we are talking about in this meeting. Now first I want to say that you have all done great in both your studies and your training that I was surprise to see your records of training and studies. But ...we have seen that it may not be enough to help out in the war when you boys and girls get send to the battle field to defend our country. So that is way we are going to take things a bit more serious in training, your studies will be put the test in your training that would be put to the max so that you can improve from it and exceed far more better in your skills in combat. And also ...we have decide that instead of having you all learn from a simulator were you were going to learn how to do real life combat. We have decide that you would all use 'real' equipment and training such as the air force using 'real' jets and helicopters, the naïve group would also be using the real ships that we use in sea and the other groups would also be using the real equipment so that you can receive better real life experience that you can use in the battlefield. But ...there is something else that I need to tell you, or should I say 'show' you".

The principal said the last few words with a very serious voice but with a smile, and in return the seniors become more confuse as to what he was talking about. But for some of them like Oz, Break, Leo and Echo ho were listening to the whole thing, they actually understood what he was talking about while the others were still in the dark.

"alright ...begin the descend" the principal order out as he gave the signal to begin the descend of the whole room of the auditorium. And once he gave out the order, the whole room turn dark with only the light of the seats that had small lights attach to them on the sides and the color of the lights were of a blue white neon glow that shine just low in off that you could only see the floor and nothing else. And this sudden action cause the seniors to act surprise to the whole thing that they started to feel nervous and a bit scared.

"what hell is going on" Elliot ho was bit nervous about the whole thing ask his friends about what was going on. But just like him they were also surprise by the sudden action that they didn't know what to say.

"I don't know but I have feeling that we are going to experience some 'fast' free fall" Oz said as he grip the sides of chair with both his hands with a tight grip to make sure that he didn't let go when the 'descend' began.

When they head Oz's comment about them experiencing some 'free fall'. His friends and the people that were around him ho heard what he said, they also did what he was doing which was grabbing the sides of the seats were you place your arms to rest with a tight grip.

And just as he said that, a metal like belt appear that went over there mid body that keep them in lock with the seat that it kind of startled them a bit when it came out of nowhere. And then blue neon lights that went in a horizontal line appear on the wall that were only about two inches thick and were about 10 feet apart from each other, and it also didn't give out much light to the already dark room. And know this was getting the seniors a bit more scared that they began to grave a hold to there friends, siblings, cousins, boyfriends and girlfriends hand or arm with a tight lock.

For Oz and his friends, it's a bit funny to see how they are. Oz ho was right in between Echo and Charlotte had both of the girl's arm grave each of his arms with them holding a tight grip on him that he was bit surprise by the sudden move. Meanwhile the two girls were a bit scared as to what was going on. Vincent ho was seated next to Gilbert, he grab on to his brothers arm and clung to him with a scare look on his face while Gilberts face seem to darken from his brother's act. Meanwhile both Elliot and Leo were griping there seats with such a tight grip that there hands were turning a bit white from the pressure and both of them had a scared/nervous look on there face. Meanwhile Break was just grabbing the sides of his seat with both hands as he waited for the drop to happen.

"begin the count down" The principal ho had gotten off of the stage and had made his way to the back were he took a seat at the back of the auditorium and had put on his belt order the countdown of the descend. And with his simple command a red hologram appear on the stage with numbers on it. And it went from 00:00 to 10:00, meaning that the descend was to occur in about ten seconds.

And seeing the red big numbers drop every second that went by, it caused the seniors to feel a lot more scared then nervous.

5

The countdown displayed on the big red numbers as it inform them of the time that was left before the big drop happen.

4

Everyone except for the teachers were now preparing them self's for the drop that they all were going to experience.

3

Oz ho was a bit more nervous then scared lean back to his chair to try and calm his mind but, it wasn't working. Elliot and Leo were both now scared that they were sweating from fear.

2

Echo and Charlotte both tighten there grip on Oz's arms and scooted closer to him that they were resting there heads on Oz's shoulders, and there eye's were a bit teary from being scared. Vincent also tighten his hold on his brothers arm that Gilbert was getting embarrassed from seeing his brother act like a child in a crowded area. Break ho was sitting in his seat look like he was calm in his seat, but he wasn't, if you were to see how he felt in the inside you would see that he was also scared.

1

And just as they were about to drop, somewhere else in the city. There was a kid that was about 4 years old that was watching a kids show that was showing a cartoon of a monkey that was on top of a slide and the cartoon monkey said, "and now we go down weeeee" the cartoon monkey went down the slide while laughing cheerfully.

0

And just like that, they all drop with such force an speed that they felt like they were traveling at the speed of a bullet.


	5. Chapter 5: Is this a dream?

**Chapter 5: Is this a dream?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once the descend had ended with having to reach 15,840 feet underground and having to scream all the way down. They finally reach the bottom of the area that they were descending to.<p>

"oh god that was terrifying, I never had experience the much G-Force in my life" Oz said as he breath in and out to help him calm down.

Meanwhile Oz's friends were also doing the same things except they look like they were either going to throw up, or pass out.

"is the room still spinning?, b-because that's all I see" Charlotte said as she still clung on to Oz for support.

"I think I'm going to puke" Vincent said as he cover his mouth with his right hand.

"Please don't, I don't want to humiliated in front of people by having you vomit on me" Gilbert said to his brother as he push him away to avoid being puke on in front of people.

"my head hurts" Elliot said as he hold his right hand on his head while looking down on the floor.

"that ...wasn't so bad" Echo said as she was getting over her dizziness while still holding onto Oz's arm.

"easy for you to say, my head feels like it's been spinning for hours with out ending" Leo said as he hold his right onto his head while leaning forward in his chair.

"well if you ask me ...that was one hell of a ride" Break said whit a smile as he was slightly shaking in his seat.

"..." Oz and the rest of his friends choose not to replay to him because it sounded like he was crazy, and also because they were to occupied with there own problems of headaches.

Meanwhile, as the seniors and Oz and his friends were recovering from the drop. The principal and the rest of the teachers ho weren't faded by the drop, stood up from there chairs and started to do the rest of the work that they were doing to get to there location.

So the teachers began there work on getting the platform that the were on, to go forward to the empty hall that was about the height of a three story building and about the same width of the platform, to travel straight into the hallway at a speed of 90 miles per hour.

So for the past six minutes of being on the ride, the senior students decide to talk among themselves for the time being until they reach there destination point.

"so what do you think is at the end of the hallway?" Charlotte ask while she sat in her chair.

"beats me, probably some secret underground base that the school has been making for the past few years" Elliot said while he stood up from his seat and lean to his chair.

"or probably some secret place that the school owns, and it may have something to do with our second semester" Leo said as he adjusted his glasses.

"hmmm, probably it could be some secret training ground that they have, and they probably are going to tell us that it may be how we will be training for our next semester" Oz said as he was in deep tough as he tried to figure out the real reason as were they were going.

"probably, I think that we may be going to somewhere new that the school has made in order to make us improve in our training for the upcoming fight against the enemy when they finally decided to attack us" Break said as he gave his opinion to were they were going.

"probably, the principle did said that we were going to have to start our second semester a week early, so that means no break on the new years eve holiday" Gilbert said.

"yeah but don't sweet it, we really don't do much but sit around and light fireworks in the night" Oz said as he reminded them that they really didn't do much on that holiday but light fireworks in the middle of the night and drink soda and eat food.

"it's true that 'we' don't really do much on that day. But I have a feeling that something interesting may be at the end of the hallway" Echo said.

"what makes you say that?" Elliot ask.

"well if you look at how we are traveling right know you would see that it's a bit of secret since we are going deep underground were no one can see us. And we also seem to be traveling to somewhere far away since we are moving really fast to wherever we have to go to" Echo explain to them on why she thinks that they may be going somewhere that may be kind of interesting to find out.

"well you seem to have a point there but, we need more then just that to come up with an idea on where we may be heading. So we need think out of the box" Oz said as he started to focus deeply on guessing on where they may be heading.

"well ...what about the direction that we are heading, could that be of any use as to were we are going?" Charlotte ask him about the way that they were traveling, the way that they were traveling could prove of some use.

"hmm, that could help but you need to know exactly the direction that we are going because, then you wouldn't know were we are going" Leo said as he told Charlotte the downside to her idea.

"well that's easy because we are heading north, when we took our seats in the auditorium we were facing north. So that means that we are currently heading north, but then again ...were exactly north? Break ho was sitting in his chair sucking on his lollipop said as he told them of the direction that they were heading with another question in mind.

"hmm, that's true were exactly north are we going" Elliot said as he began to wonder were exactly north were they heading.

"well it's kind of hard to figure that out since we can't really tell what speed we are going and we can't tell how long this trip is going to last so ...I guess we are going to have to wait until we get there and find out our selves" Gilbert said as he sat in his chair with a board expression.

"well true but at least it's not as bad as having to drop 15,840 underground at full speed" Echo said.

"yea well, I am still a bit curious as to why 'we' went down about 15,480 feet underground?. What's so important that we had to go so deep underground to just go to one location, usually they have transportation that only go about 180 feet underground and nothing more, but having to drop such a distance underground sounds very strange to me" Oz said as he put both of his hands together and sat up straight in his chair.

"well if you put it like that then I guess it is strange" Charlotte said.

"yeah but the question is 'why'?, why did we travel so deep underground". Vincent said as he was standing up while leaning up against his chair.

"..." Oz and the rest of his friends started to think deeply as to why they went so deep underground. Some of them were thinking simple stuff while some of them were thinking out of the box and far out.

But it went like for the past 10 minutes until they heard the principal ho told them to take there seats because they were about to enter the designated location that they have been traveling to.

"please take your seats, we are within half a mile to the entrance so I want to tell you just some small things that you need to know before we get there so please sit down and be quiet so that I can tell you with out having to repeat myself ok"

The principal said as he waited for the students to take there seats and to settled down before he could continue talking to them.

So once the students had quiet down and had taken there seats, he was able to continue talking. "alright now before we get there I want to say that you are about to see something that is going to make your eyes pop out from amazement and I also want you to try and keep yourself as calm as possible, you don't want to look like a bunch of little kids among the people that are older then you"

The principal said to the seniors to keep them selves calm once they get there and to keep themselves calm unless they wanted to act bad in front of people that may look at them as kids that are irresponsible.

"now I also want to say that this is something that our country has been working on since the year 1990's when our country decided to build 'this' project that would come in handy to us in the future when we would needed it to protect our selves from anything that would cause major destruction to our country or to our world. So what you are about to see, it's going to be something that our country has been working on for the past few decades and it's something that would break modern science and history with just one look. So prepare yourselves to see something that will blow your mind away" The principal said with a smile on his face.

Hearing what the principal had to say made them feel curious and nervous as to what he said that it made them want to know what was at the end of the ride that they started to question what was going to happen.

Soon the ride ended with them reaching the end of the hallway were a large metal door was closed right in front of them with orange flashing lights on the top. And to the left side was a large black room that had lockers with numbers on it that was on the left side of the large black room, and on the right side was what you would called a waiting room with sofas and chairs that seem to be a bit futuristic with the way that it was design. And the dark room soon light up with lights that were in the floor the went right in between the lockers and it went in a straight line. And it only gave a little bit of light into the room that it only glowed and show the lockers in the dark with a yellow white light glow.

And seeing the lockers made the seniors even more confuse as to what was going on.

"ok before we enter the place I need you all to get change into the new clothing that we have for you, you will pick it up at the table right there and we will also hand you your locker number and a wristband that you will put on your wrist. And this will allow you to access your locker by just putting it up against the scanner that's on your locker and it would allow you to put your clothing in. Once we hand you your clothes you will go and change in either the male or female room that's located down the hall. And once your done with that you will stored your school uniform in your locker and meet me here in 30 minutes so that we can go inside alright, your dismissed"

The principal dismissed the seniors and let them get there clothing that they had to pick up at the desk in the room where three teachers were at the table waiting for them to come on over so that they can hand over there outfit. So not wanting to waste time, they went to pick up new clothing at the table were the teachers were waiting for them.

So once they got there new clothing that was all black with black jeans, a black t-shirt, a pair of black metal shoes that are built for handling heavy duty work. A black like leather long sleeve shirt with a zipper in the middle of the shirt, and this is what you would put over the black t-shirt. And on the back of the long sleeve shirt was a strip of a blue neon light that went down from the back of the neck to the bottom of the long sleeve shirt. And on the front of the long sleeve shirt was a patch that had a holographic small rectangle screen that was only the size of a business card. And on the screen it would show your ID information. And last piece of the clothing that they were given was a simple black cap hat.

_"hmm this clothing isn't that bad after all, it feels like I am wrap in a warm blanket"_ Oz said to himself as he put his school uniform inside his locker after getting change into the outfit that they were given by the teachers.

And when he tried on the clothing, he actually like the new clothing because it fit nicely with out having any of the clothing passing parts of his body and it was so comfortable that he felt like he was in a cloud.

_"well now that I am done with changing clothing, I think I should wait for the rest of the guys to finish changing while I wait for them"_ Oz said to himself as he lock his locker before going to the waiting room were only about 5 to 7 people were already seated in the room while they waited for either there friends to show up or they waited for any other given instructions by the principal or the teachers.

But once he got there and look around the room, he saw that his friends weren't here because they haven't yet finish changing into there new outfit. So he decided to take a seat in one of the empty benches that was located on the far right side of the room.

And once he did, he look around the room that he and the rest of the seniors were in. The place it self look very advance with how the place was built and design that it look like and transportation site in the city mix with a manufacturing place with the lockers. But overall the place didn't look so bad.

But the room that they were in wasn't the only thing that got his attention. Nope it was the big metal like door that was in front of the plat form. And the principal and the teachers were also changing into the same type of clothing that they were wearing but, instead of the color black like there's. The color of the clothing that they wore was white instead of the color black.

_"I wonder why we have to change into this clothing, does it have some sort of special material or something?"_ Oz said to himself as he inspect his clothing that he wore. And when he look closely into his pants and t-shirt, he saw that the clothing he was wearing was made out something different then ordinary clothing.

_"this is made out of something different then just cotton or other fabric material, it's kind of like metal cotton" _Oz is surprise to see that the clothing that they were wearing was something new that he hasn't seen before.

"I wonder why it's made like this, hmm also I wonder why they made us wear this hat? it's not made out of anything important so ...why the hat?" Oz said to himself as he question the clothing that they were wearing while he waited for his friends to arrive.

But as he waited for his friends to arrive, he was just thinking about something in his head when out of nowhere a pair of hands came from behind him and grab his shoulders in a tight grip.

"hey Oz what do you think, I don't look that bad in this outfit right?" a female voice said from behind him as 'she' ask Oz on how she looks in the outfit that they were given.

Oz ho was a bit surprise by the sudden action only caused him to have a look on his face that said that he was now 'awake' form his thoughts. But either way he turn around to see that the girl ho ask him about how she look in the outfit was no other then Charlotte ho was already dressed in the black outfit that they were given. And Oz ho was looking at Charlotte in the black outfit, he couldn't help but to say to himself that she look kind of 'good' in that outfit.

"well, I would say that it looks good on you" Oz said as he told Charlotte his opinion on how she looked. Charlotte in his opinion still look good even if she wears dark clothing with a hat on top of her head to keep her hair from getting caught from things, and she also had her hair tied in a pony tail like the rest of the girls that were here so that they can ovoid getting there hair tangle into things.

"really, thanks" Charlotte said to Oz as she pulled him into a hug that it surprise Oz when he felt her arms go around him, and pulled him into a hug. And the little scene between the two cause jealous glares to be aimed on both Oz and Charlotte that came from the male and female seniors that pass by them.

"you should let go Charlotte, you are causing a scene" a voice said next to them as they heard a female voice say that Charlotte should let go because she was causing a scene.

"oh common Echo, we are just having fun so why don't you join in" Charlotte said in playful voice as she put her right arm around Echo's neck and pulled her into the hug that was her Charlotte and Oz.

And having Echo now in the small hug cause Oz to feel a bit embarrassed of having to be in a hug by two beautiful girls in a place that had people watching. Echo felt that same way except that it was her and the other two.

"well it looks like we have some people that are having fun" Vincent said as he walk in the small scene of the three teenagers that we acting a bit cheerful.

In hearing his voice, Oz and Echo were let go from Charlotte's hug and were allowed to breath again. Charlotte's strength was a bit strong when they were put in the hug by her that they couldn't breath from having Charlotte's arm around there neck's.

"well we were just having our fun and all, so were is your brother and the rest of the guys" Charlotte said as she sat down next to Oz's spot on the metal bench.

"they are almost finish with getting there stuff into there lockers so they should be here by any moment" Vincent said as he took a seat on a bench that was parallel to there's,

"well that's good to hear, we only got about 14 minutes left until we have to get back on the platform, ...and then we can see what's on the other side and see why the principal is so egger to show us what is down here" Oz said he told them of the remaining time that they had until they were able to go inside and see why it is that the principal is so excited in showing them what is on the other side of the metal door.

"Hmm I am actually kind of excited to see what's on the other side of the door" Vincent said as he look at the big metal like door that separated them from what was on the inside of the door.

Oz and Echo Charlotte look at the metal door with curiosity. They were still wondering on what was inside the metal door that they started to think of the possible things that could be on the other side.

Vincent and Charlotte were both thinking that inside was a secret military base that had most advance military weapons, air craft and war machines.

Echo was think that on the other side was a secret underground base were they could put all of the people of japan into this base were they could be safe from any serious and dangerous attacks. And she go this idea from the principal when he said that they had made this project to help protect themselves from any dangerous things that could cause harm to them and the world.

Oz was thinking something similar as to what Echo was thinking, he was thinking of a underground city were they could evacuated all of the people that live in Japan. And he was also thinking of some high tech stuff that they may have inside that they would use to protect themselves of any more attacks of the enemy. And he was thinking something more bigger like inside it could be just one whole big transportation device that they would use to have people and them escape the fight against the enemy.

But what they don't know is that they are some what close as to what could be inside. All that they needed to do was combine there ideas on what was inside and think a little bigger.

"well as excited as I am to see what is inside, I say that it best if we wait". Vincent said in tired tone as he look away from the metal door and faced them while being seated.

"yea but it's still makes you wonder on what could be inside" Oz said as he turn away from the metal door and responded back to Vincent.

"your telling me, trough this whole time it feels like they are messing with us by making us wait" Vincent said.

"well true but I can tell that they just need to do something before we enter inside. I mean, they gave us this clothing for some reason right?" Oz said as he pointed to the clothing that he and him were wearing.

"true it's kind of weird that they would make us wear this kind of clothing before we enter, but I don't have anything against it since Oz seems to like it" Charlotte said as she got into the conversation between the two boys and gave a playful wink at Oz.

Oz didn't mind Charlotte's teasing since she has done it to him since they were 9 when she tease him every time for fun. So he was already use to it.

"well it's is true that they made us were this clothes for some odd reason, but I guess it's just them trying to tell us that they are trying to keep us safe from what ever is inside" Oz said as he look at the clothing that he was wearing.

"yea but either way it looks good. They now how to mix safety and style at the same time" Vincent said as he admire the clothing that he was wearing, Charlotte also had the same opinion when it came to the clothes that they were wearing.

"well it doesn't matter if it is somewhat fashionable, it is meant to keep you safe even do a don't see how simple clothing can keep you safe from any danger" Echo said in mid serious voice.

"yea but you can't lie about it being comfortable, it feels like you are wrap in a warm blanket" Oz said as he told them how he felt in the clothing.

"you sound like a little kid Oz, but your right it does feel rather warm and nice" Charlotte said as she put both her hands in her pocket and lean next to Oz so that she could get a little bit of rest before they went inside. She didn't know if they were going to be doing some exercise or some physical training once they went inside so she decided to get some rest before they went inside.

And once she did that, they heard the sound of footsteps that were coming towards them. And when they heard the incoming movement, they faced the direction in witch the sound came from and saw that it was Gilbert, Leo, Elliot and Break ho were coming over to were they were seated while already dressed in the clothing that they were given.

"hey guys, we were finally able to get done changing once the changing room was clear out. And also after putting our stuff in our lockers in this maze of a room". Gilbert said as he took a seat next to his brother Vincent.

Leo and Elliot took a seat next to Charlotte's side while Break took a seat next to Gilbert. So know that they were done changing, all that they had to do was wait until the 10 minutes were up and then they could go inside and see what's on the other side.

"well it sure to you guys long in off" Oz said as he welcome back his friends.

"well the changing rooms were a bit crowded so we had to wait until it was clear out at least a half the room so that we could get change" Elliot said as he told him why they took more time in changing into there clothes.

"pfff are you guys like sensitive about changing in front of people or what?" Charlotte said in a joking manner as she and Oz and Vincent and Break laugh when Charlotte ask them if they were shy about changing in front people.

And hearing Charlotte's teasing caused Gilbert, Elliot and Leo to look embarrassed when they heard Charlotte's comment of them being shy in changing clothes in front of people.

"h-hey shut up alright, I am not use to changing in front of other people that are also getting change ok, so just be quiet" Elliot said in a annoyed tone while looking down to the ground with a embarrassed and annoyed look on his face.

"but you guys should had gotten use to it by now, trough the 4 years of being in this school and having to change in lockers just like this one, and you guys aren't use to it?" Echo said with a surprise look on her face while saying it in a voice that said "seriously".

"hey, s-some of us just aren't use to things alright" Gilbert said with a ashamed look on his face as he look down in embarrassment.

"yeah I get it but you should at 'least' be use to it by now. Later on when we are sent to real life mission and we are told to get change into our battle gear, they aren't going to let you wait until the changing room is clear out so you have to get use to now" Oz said as he explain to them that they need to get use to getting change in front of other people.

"yeah but we aren't use to it yet" Gilbert said in a embarrassed voice as he keep looking down.

"well lets just hope that you guys get use to it before we are put into the military for real" Oz said as he told him that they should get use to it before they were put into real life situations were they needed to get change into there combat uniform in a hurry with out having to be shy in changing in front of other people.

"Oz is right, we can have you guys slow down in situation like that. You guys have to get use to it or else they may not even allowed you to go into missions if you are to shy in getting change" Echo said as she told them in s serious voice.

"Well anyways besides talking about getting change in front of people. Are you guys curious as to what is going to happen next semester when we take our serious training to a whole new level?". Vincent said with a excited voice as he ask his friends if they were excited to see what there next semester was going to be like.

And on hearing Vincent's question, they all smirk when they started to talk to one another about the things that they think they may do when there second semester would start.

10 minutes later

"Alright you guys get on the platform, we are going in now so hurry up we don't have time to waste" the principal said out loud to the seniors as he inform them that they were going inside.

And hearing there orders being given to them, they walk quickly back into there seats and stayed silent as they waited for any other given information.

So once everybody was back in there seats and silent, the principal took his turn in speaking to them on what was going to happen in the next few moments.

"alright now that well are all done getting change and all, first I want tell you that the clothing that we gave you is to protect you from the ongoing work that goes inside and to provide information to the people that are inside when they see you so that they don't get confuse in thinking that you are some sort of 'new worker' that doesn't know were to go".

The principal explain to them the reason for the clothing that they were given, and why it was necessary for them to wear it once they were inside.

Some of the teachers laugh a bit when they heard the joke that the principal said. But the senior students stayed serious.

"anyways I also want to tell you that please stay in you seats unless you want to fall off so stay in your seats until we get to the station were we can get of and explore that place Ok" the principal said as he told them to stay in there seats when they were inside and to not get up until they reach the station.

"alright then, we are moving in" the principal said as he order the teachers that were in the back of the platform to start the trip inside.

And as order, the teachers that were in the back soon started to do the first few necessary things before going inside. So once they did that the platform made a small 'hissing' noise before the platform that they were on started to levitate in the air like a helicopter with out the noise of the blades cutting the wind.

"...!?" the senior students were surprise by the sudden move that they were confuse on what was happening.

Next the door stared to open up slowly as it let in some of the bright white light that came from the other side of the metal door to pass trough. And once the door was open ...the look on everybody's face was total shocked and amazement and star struck when they saw what was on the other side of the metal door.

"holy shit"

"h-how can this be possible?"

"how in the hell did they pull this off"

"my god this is amazing"

"this, this is unreal"

"I-I-I have no words"

"it looks like something out of a sci fi movie"

"this is what they have been working for the past decades?, this is like a dream"

(to know what they are looking at, and to get a better idea on what they are seeing. Go to DeviantArt and search "Neos City". Also instead of night time in the picture. it's going to be day time)

Those were the responds of Vincent, Charlotte, Elliot, Leo, Oz, Echo, Gilbert and Break when they saw the sci fi city that was right in front of them. The whole place look so amazing that they didn't know what to say or even think.

All of the senior students an including Oz and his friends were mind blown to finally see what was on the other side of the metal door that they were left speechless.

The principal and the teachers ho had already seen the city, they laugh a bit when they saw the younger generation look totally surprise.

"hahahaha it's really a bit surprise right" the principal said to the seniors that were still in surprise.

"well anyways, lets see some more shall we" the principal said as he gave the signal to the teachers in the back with is hand, to let know that could go inside.

And with that the platform went right in and took air as it sore trough the open space and flew in the air.

"wwwoooowww" was what the seniors said as they flew on the platform and look with there eyes at everything that was in front of them.

The whole place look amazing and incredible that they were still asking them self's on how it is that the country that they live in was able to create something this big and large and amazing with out having people know what's going on.

And on the walls of the area you could see water that was falling down on the walls that stretch all the way up to the top of the city were the skyscrapers seem to still be going up, and the top of the place was a long rectangle shape that was about 4 miles in width and 12 miles in length. And on the walls you could see that they were made out of pure metal steal that made up the walls. Also there was actually activity that went on in the city. And that activity was thousands of men and female workers that were "everywhere" in the city working on finishing building the city that was almost done.

"hey everybody, welcome to Neon City Everybody" the principal said with excitement as he smile at the senior students that were looking at all direction of the city that they were in. They were now traveling in between the skyscrapers that were already finish but, you could see some workers trough the glass that were working on adding furniture and supplies inside the rooms, offices, markets and homes.

But once they went to the middle of the city, witch was a large square area that was half a mile times half a mile. In the middle was a large white metal building that was made out of both metal and glass that showed a lot of amazing designs that it made it look like a building for the rich. And in the middle of the building was a landing platform that was extend out of the building. and around the building it had extended area platforms for people to be outside and do things that they wanted to do.

"this is Tokyo Academy, a new training academy that we have built for the next generation of future soldiers. And this is were you guys will be living for your next semester and for all of days that come in the future". The principal said as he told them that they were going to be staying here for the next fem months and probably for the rest of there life's 'if' they wanted to.

But of course, him saying that they would be living here cause them to have a confuse expression on there face.

"if you guys are confuse as to what I mean then let me explain. The new training that you guys will take will take place here were it is much easier to keep in contact with your progress and skills as they go up. Also since it's a long journey from here to the school, we have decided that we would have you guys move here so that you don't have to make the long journey from all the way from your house. And if you have any family members that you have and that are also in roll in the school, they can move in with you so that you and your relatives can still go to school with out having to make such a long journey to school and then to your home. And also this will provided safety to you and your family so that you don't have to worry about having to loss them in a attack from the enemy when they decided to attack us"

The principal finish explaining to them the important information that they needed to know so that they understood the situation a bit better. And surprisingly they did, they understood what he was talking about that they didn't seem to have any look of disagreement on them.

"ok then, before we go the building and show you your rooms that you guys will be staying. We needed to show you something else". The principal said as he gave a hand signal to the teachers on the back that were plying the platform and gave them the signal to fly the platform to fly up.

And as they went up, Oz and his friends and along with the rest of the seniors were able to get a bird's eye view of the city. And from way above they could see the entire structure of the whole entire city that it amaze them to see something this big that was built unknown to everybody in the world.

And as they reach the top of the city were they could see a horizon appear on the edges of the top. They saw that they skyscrapers that weren't just building for people to inside them but, they were also support columns for the big metal like roof that cover the sky. And once they were up that high they went out of the building at a very fast speed that it only took them about 1 minutes to arrive at the outside of the place and fly into the open sea.

And then they turn around and got a good view of the top city that they were in. IMPORTANT - (go to DeviantArt and search: A Well-known Island)

"This is how the top of the 'city' looks like from outside" the principal said with a smile across his face as he look at the beautiful city that was in front of them. And once again, the senior students were blown away by the amazing features that they didn't know what to say. And with the sun being on the mid horizon made it glow beautifully with the orange light that the sun gave.

"this is truly amazing" Oz said as he look at the city that was right in front of them that he was overwhelm with excitement.

His friends seem to agree with him as they nodded there heads in agreement. They were also overwhelm with excitement and total surprise that they also were left speechless.

And they spent about two hours on the platform traveling around the whole city as they spend the time to see all of the amazing views that the city had to offer. And once sight seeing was done, they made there way back to Tokyo Academy were they landed on the landing platform that was located on the ground.

So now they had gotten of off the platform and made there way inside were they were led into the lobby of the building were they again saw some of the teachers that were line up on the side were they were standing behind a table that hold papers and keys with them. Also the building in the inside also seem to be made from all high tech design with metal, furniture and glass that it made the place look more expensive and high tech.

"alright guys line up in lines of 6 and get in line. They are going to ask you your name and then they are going to give you your room key or 'home' since the size of each room is about the size of a house with a lot of space. So hurry up and get moving because we only have about two hours before we have to go to another important place".

The principal gave out the orders to the seniors so that they know what to do. And of course they did what they were told and form lines. So Oz and his friends went in a line and waited to get there room key. And once it was Oz turn, the woman ho was dress in a business attire that was all black with dark brown hair said.

"aright name please" she said as she finish writhing something down on the previous student's paper that had left just seconds ago when he as handed his key room.

"Oz Vessalius" Oz said as he gave his name to the female teacher.

"age?" she ask.

"18 now" he said.

"ok ...this is your room key #425, your room Is located in the 162 floor which is at the very top of the building" she said as she gave him his key and told him were he could find his key.

"thanks" Oz said as he smile and thank her before he walk away with his key in hand and made his way to the other side of the lobby, were the elevators were located at with some students that were waiting for there turn to get to there floor level.

So since he was in line to go to his floor level, he decide to look at the area around him. Everything that he saw made him feel like he was in a whole different world that he never has seen before. Everything that he look made him look amaze and excited as he look at everything that he could see.

And he could see the area outside of the building that was located in the middle of the whole building. Outside was a park with beautiful trees that were put trough the park. And the tress had there leafs at the color orange due to the type of weather that they were in. And in the middle was a pond that took about 1/3 of the big park, and the water was so pure and clean that you could see the bottom of the pond and be able to see your reflection on the water surface.

Truly everything that he look around him made him feel like he was living in a sci fi movie with high tech stuff that only people can dream off, and he felt deeply thankful for being able to experience something like this, even when they world outside was in chaos that it made him forget about what was going.

But soon in of, Echo came over and woke him up from his thinking by gently pushing him with her right hand.

"hey Oz are you ok" Echo said with a quiet but curious voice.

"what?, oh. No everything is fine Echo I was just lost in my thoughts is all" Echo said with a smile as he told her that everything was ok.

"oh? what were you thinking then" Echo ask while being a bit curious as to what he was thinking about.

"well it's quiet simple really, I was just think about the things that we are seeing right now. Like for an example the building that we are in and the park outside, everything that we are seeing right now is something that we can only see in a book or a movie that shows all of this things. And this is something that we can only wish to see that it makes me feel happy to know that we are able to experience something like this".

Oz said with a excited but calm voice as he told Echo what he was thinking about. And Echo ho saw Oz's excited mood made her smile a bit when she saw how happy and excited Oz was that it made her heart beat a bit strongly.

"I guess you have a point there Oz, we sure are lucky to be able to see something this amazing at our time of age" Echo commented back.

"yup, and if this is how far they had gotten with modern technology then just imagine what we will see in just 10 years from now" Oz said.

"well I guess that we can only wait and see what the future has in store for us" Echo said as she smile with a happy look on her face.

"yeah I guess your right, anyways what room number did you get Echo?. My room number is 425 and it's located in floor 162". Oz said as he ask Echo what was her room number that she got.

"well I got room number 420 in the same floor level as you, so I guess we might just be down the hall to one another" Echo said as she told him her room number.

"really then that's good, we could just walk to one another's room when we want to hang out together or something" Oz said happily as he told her that they could do things together whenever they wanted because they were located in the same floor level.

"hehehe yeah probably, anyways now that the elevator seems to be clear. Do you want to go check out our rooms that we got" Echo said as she raise her hand to her chest with the key to her room.

"yeah sure, we already seem to have a lot people behind us so let's not waste anytime" Oz said as he agreed with her and turn around and grab Echo's hand and made there way to the open elevator that was open.

But for Echo ho had Oz grab her hand without knowing, she was a bit surprise when she felt Oz hand grab hers that it made her blush a bit from feeling Oz's hand grab hers. And Oz ho saw that the only way to go up to the 162 floor, was to type it in on the touch screen that was on the right side of the door. So he type it in and press enter when he was done and let the elevator doors close before it send them up to the top of the building.

And once they passed the 50th floor, the wall on the right that was glass and on the other side was a metal wall. The metal wall soon disappear once they reach pass floor 50th floor and allowed them to see the outside of the building trough the glass wall.

"wow check out the view Echo, this is cool" Oz said as he let go of her hand and went to the glass wall and look at the awesome view that was in front of him, it gave him a view of the inside of the open building.

"this place looks amazing when you are up in the sky and get a better view of the area" Oz said as he keep his focus on the view down below.

Echo ho was still a bit embarrassed from feeling Oz's hand, she soon recover and look at the same direction that Oz was looking and told him about what she though about the view.

"well I guess it's really pretty compare to some of the things that we have seen today" Echo said as she walk up next to Oz as she look down at the view of the park and around her.

"yup, that park reminds me about that one time when we were kids when we went to the park in Tokyo when we were still in the 3rd grade, we sure did had a lot fun that day when we were just kids and were able to do anything childish for fun. I sure wish we could go back to those days once in a while" Oz said with a smile on his face as he put a hand on the glass wall as he look out.

"well, we do have that trip on Friday that we are going, we could do some of the things that we use to do when we were still young when we went to water parks in the city when it was summer" Echo said.

"yeah your right, we can do some of things that we did when we were kids so I guess your right about that. I can't wait to go on the trip, even thou it's winter and it gets a bit cold trough the day I am sure that we can still have a awesome time together" Oz said as he told her how he was still excited for the trip even when the temperature was a 'bit' cold, he was still sure that they could have fun because the temperature wasn't that cold that it would make you not want to be outside.

"yeah I sure am looking forward to it" Oz said as he keep looking thru the window and waited patiently for them to reach the top floor.

Once they were on the top floor, they exit the elevator and made there way down the hall that was made with white walls with granite floor with designs on it and with expensive decoration on the walls and on the roof that match the color white, silver and gold.

"wow even the hallways look fancy" Echo said as she tilted her head to her left when she saw how the hallways were greatly made to match the buildings.

"your telling me" Oz said as he and Echo began to walk down the hall and started to look for there rooms. And when they walk down the hall they first found Echo's room.

"well I guess we found your room" Oz said as he and Echo stood in front of her room door.

"it guess with did" Echo said as she raised her left hand that had the key to her room and insert it on the key hole and turn it.

And once they heard the door being unlock, she gently push the door open to get a view of her room. And once the door was wide open, there looks on seeing the room was(0_0).

(Go to google and search (art/rainy-day-127842737) and it should say rainy day by ELFTUG on DeviantArt)

"wow even the rooms are amazing" Oz said as he walk in the room and look around in Echo's room. And Echo ho had follow right behind Oz was looking around as well as she look at her room or 'home' that she got for herself. And she was amaze to see that her 'home' or 'room' was this beautiful and well design that she actually like that way that her room was made.

"it's a lot better then my house, I love it" Echo said with a smile as she happily walk around her 'home' and check out everything that she had.

Oz just watch as he saw Echo happily move around the room as she went to every room and area of the 'house' which is what he called it since the 'room' was practically the size of large expensive house made for the rich.

Everything that was in the room like, furniture, decorations, paintings, floor, dishes, tables, and the flat screen TV look like it belong to the rich that it made him wonder how they were able to afford so much high quality stuff for such a large building and for every room that had to be fill with this. It truly made him wonder how they had done it.

"Hey Oz come check this out" Echo shouted from second floor with excitement as she call out to him to come to were she was.

"alright I will be there in just a sec" Oz said as he started to make his way up the steal stairs and onto the second floor of the room and went down a hall before he went to one of the rooms that had the door slightly open.

So seeing that the door was open he enter inside to what look to be the master bedroom with the same quality of design as everything else that they had seen today. And when he enter the white room he look around to see that Echo was standing at the left side of the room while she was looking out the window.

"hey Echo what is it that you call?" Oz ask as he enter the room and walk up next to her.

"look" is all that she said as she point in the window the gave them a view of the entire city around them. And since they were at the very top of the building it gave them a very good view of the entire city from way above that they could barely see the bottom of the streets.

"wow this is very cool, you can see everything from here" Oz said as he placed his left on the window and look at all directions of the city.

"ho knew that our world with get so far at a time of crisis" Echo said whit a low voice as she look at the city with a small smile on her face.

"yeah, just being here makes you feel like nothing bad is going on outside the world, even thou the world is going to chaos. This place makes you forget everything that is happening outside" Oz said.

"yeah but ...I wonder how long it would last" Echo said with a sad voice as she keep looking at the city trough a glass wall.

"hum..." Oz was thinking about what she just said. She was true, how long will this last until one day it may end.

"we can only hope Echo, we can only hope that things can get better then what they are right now. That's why I take my studies and training in being a pilot seriously because I want to be one of those people that fight to protect those ho can't fight back, and to protect the people that are precious to you" Oz said with a serious but calm voice as he told Echo his reason on what he dose.

"I guess your right" Echo said as she smile a little from hearing Oz's words of motivation.

"anyways, I am going to go check out my room. I will be back in a while" Oz said as he told Echo that he was going to go and check out his room that he got.

"alright then" Echo said as she said goodbye to Oz ho left the room and exited her 'house'. And once he left, she went around exploring her house.

Oz ho was walking down the hall, he was looking for his room that was label 425. And so far he has already passed by room's 421, 422 and 423. So he only had about one more room to pass by before he got to his room.

"man they even have the hallways big and long that it takes about 3 minutes to just passed by three rooms so far" Oz said with a tired tone as he keep walking forward until he saw that he just passed by room 424, he was almost near reaching his room.

"well at least I am almost there" Oz said as he keep on walking on the long hallway. But as he walk he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"I guess somebody is texting me" Oz said as he took out his phone and check ho it was that had texted him as he keep on walking to his room.

And when he turn on his phone he saw that it was from Charlotte.

_"hey Oz were are you and Echo?" from Charlotte_

_"me and Echo went to check out our room that we got. I got room 425 and she got room 420, and both of our rooms are located on the 162 floor. And she is in her room looking around while I am going to check out my 'room' or house since they are about the size of actual house" from Oz._

_"really?. Me and the rest of the guys got the same floor level with my room being 422, so I am somewhere between y'all" from Charlotte. _

_"well that's awesome, anyways I already arrive at my room so once you guys get here we can check each other 'room's'" from Oz._

_"alright then, see you later" from Charlotte._

Once he was done texting with Charlotte he put his phone back in his pocket and took out the key to his room and unlock his door. And when he heard the noise of the door unlocking he open the door to see that his room was just as amazing as he tough it would look.

Instead of having the stairs on the right side like Echo's 'room'. It was in the middle in a spiral shape as it went to the second floor. And the furniture was of the color black, and oak brown with the kitchen being made out steal and some advance tech to make up the kitchen. The paintings on the walls were abstract and very creative with colors. The furniture in the room and the decorations seem to mix in well with the entire house that he actually like the design of his house. The house was a blend of modern technology with mid style home features.

"this is just awesome" he said to himself as he walk around the house and look at everything that was in the house that he now was going to live in. Everything in the house had beautiful designs that it made it look like the house it's self was a art museum. So he spend about 5 minutes checking out the bottom floor of his house and check out everything that he had until he decided to check out the second floor.

So he went up the steal spiral stair chase and went up to the second floor that had white carpet for the floor instead of the dark oak wood floor that he had in the first floor. And once again the second floor had the same beautiful features that the first floor had.

And in the second floor he count the rooms that he had which total about 6 rooms in all. Five of the rooms were about the same size but, the last room which was the master bedroom was a lot bigger just like Echo's room that he had been in.

The master bedroom also had a view of the city. And the room was design with the colors orange white and black.

"wow they even know that colors that I like and they put them in my room which is very large" Oz to himself as he walk around his room were he thinks he will be sleeping in once he actually moves in.

And when he lay eye's on the bed that was right in front of him, he couldn't help but want to just fall on his back on the bed.

"aaaahhhhhhh this feels amazing and comfortable, it feels like I am in a cloud" Oz said with a tired but relax voice as he let his body to sink in to the cloud bed that he was on.

"I can feel all of the stress in my body disappear" Oz said as he had lay on the bed and let the stress in his body disappear in just minutes. 

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 5. Please give a review for the story so that I know what you think about the story so far. And please make sure to follow the story so that you can get updated in knowing when new chapters come out. And if you are wondering when the story starts getting hyped in action, it's going to be very soon so don't worry.<strong> 


	6. Chapter 6: New training style

**Chapter 6: New training style  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Oz had finish checking out his entire house and his friends when they had gotten to there 'room's' and had check out the details of there rooms. They were called out by there principal trough the speakers to meet back at the platform so that they can head over to there training area.<p>

So they went back down by the elevator and straight outside were some of the students were already seated in there seats and with the teachers and he principal already on the platform.

"well seeing out future homes seem quiet awesome don't you think guys" Vincent said all excited as he told his friends about being able to know about there new homes that they will be able to live in, in a few more days.

"yeah your telling me, I already love my home that I want move in it already" Charlotte said whit a smile on her face.

"the way that the house are built is just awesome, it makes you feel like you are living in a book of fantasy and science" Elliot said as he told them how the homes were something compare to a book of fantasy and science.

"yeah I guess you can say that, but really it's just fancy technology that they put in out 'room's'" Oz said as he took his seat in between Echo and Charlotte and the rest of his friends took there seats that they were in when they were still arriving here.

"yeah but you got to give them credit for making them look so cool" Leo said whit a bright smile as he adjusted his glasses that were sliding off.

"I enjoyed the view of the city a lot better" Echo said as she told them that she enjoyed the view of the city a lot better then room.

"she's right, I also enjoyed having a view of the city, but I am more curious as to see how that city looks like in the dark" Break said as he told them how the whole city would look like in the dark. And of course it cause them to start thinking of the view of the city when it becomes night time.

"well that's something that I am more interested in seeing" Oz said as he agreed with Break in wanting to see the city when it becomes night time.

"that would probably be something worth seeing" Charlotte said as she was more interested in seeing the lights of the city glow in the dark of night when the city shows all of it's colors in the dark.

So then they started to talk about some of the things that they wanted to do once they were able to moving in into there homes and be able to do some things around the city once they got the chance. But after 15 minutes of talking and waiting, the principal had made be silent since everybody was already here and ready to go.

"alright guys settled down you guys, settled down. Now before we head of to our next location I want to ask you guys something, how did you like your room?" the principal ask them a random question that seem a bit confusing to them but, when they heard him say how was there room's that they got. They responded back by screaming out.

"IT WAS AWSOME"

"WE LOVE IT"

"I WANT TO LIVE HERE NOW"

"CAN WE MOVE IN RIGHT AWAY"

Those were the average responds that he got when everybody shouted out there responds to him that he ended up laughing a bit from hearing there excited voice.

"well I am glad that you like it because that's were you are going be staying at for the next few months of your second semester" the principal said as he told them that they would be staying in the room or home for the next few months that come.

"anyways I want to tell you that were are now heading to our next location which is were you guys will see all of the new and in use equipment that you guys will be using in just a few days. So now that you guys know were we are going, we are ready to go" the principal said as he told them that they were heading of towards there next location, were they were going to see where they were going to be training for the next semester.

So as soon as he said that, he walk back to his seat in the back and let the teachers ho control the platform to taken them to there next location. So they were up in the air again and flew by the tall metal glass buildings as they made there way to the other side of the city were there next location was located at.

So after a short 5 minute trip, they finally made it to there location were they landed next to another big metal like door that was in front of them when they landed on the landing area that was mark with blue neon lights on the ground. So once they landed they go off the platform and form 8 equal lines while standing in a soldier stance as they waited for any given instructions given to them.

"alright you guys we are finally here, this is Japan's new military base that was made for the next generation of future soldiers. And by future soldiers I mean you guys" the principal said whit a serious voice as he told them that they were the new generation of soldiers.

And hearing the principals words that were directed towards them, they couldn't help but smile knowing that they were taking a important role in there country history as the new generation of soldiers that were to protect there country from the evil that existed today.

"Anyways, this new military base is made with the new technology that our country has yet to offer so that you guys and the other soldiers can use, and this is also were you guys will get your training to improve in your training so that you guys can be strong in of to fight in the battlefield. And also I want to say that please don't go around touching things when we go in ok, we don't want a accident to occur inside" the principal said as he told them to be carful to not touch anything that they didn't know what it was.

The students all nod there heads in agreement as they promised not to do anything bad once they went in. So once they answer back to him he gave the signal to the guy at the tower ho was waiting for him to give him the go to open up the door so that they can go in. So when the guy in the tower go the signal, he press a few buttons before the metal like door open up upwards and let the students and the teachers see what was inside.

And just like when they enter through the first door, they were left shocked and surprise to see the inside of the military base. The base it self look massive that it look like a another city that was filled with men and woman that were dressed in military uniforms that were colored black and grey with the trims of the uniform being red. And they moved around in a busy manner as they went form place to place as they did that things that needed to be done, and they go to places that had either tanks that were the size of a bus, or to airplanes that were high tech with it's design or to large battleships on the right that were being built by an army of engineers that were given the task in making the battleship, and they were both groups of male and woman that were building it.

And that is not all that they saw, in the celling you could see multiple metal bridges that were built across that place that were so high up in the celling that if you were to be walking in on of those and look down, you would see people that were the size of an ant. And those bridges were there to help them with getting to places at a much quicker pace, and in the left side of the large base was a whole lot of activity that was going on that it look insane in how they were able to move around in the large crowd while either walking with hologram documents in hand or carrying stuff in crates or boxes, or using large or small machines to take things that were over weighted.

But that wasn't all that came to show because, this was just floor one. There was seven other floors that went up, and every floor extend up at least 900 feet up in the air. So if you were in the middle of the base and decided to look up, you would see the rest of the floors that extended up in the air until they reach the surface of the earth.

"wwwwwwooooooowwwwww" was the students response when saw the inside interior of the base. All of the students were once again surprise by the high tech construction that they didn't now how to act when they saw again the advance advancements in there countries modern day technology.

"it's really a surprise right, well this is the new military base that our country has made, and it so happens to be completed about I week ago so that I way we have a lot of people rushing all over the place because we are busy setting up the new base with new and use stuff that we have. Also this is were we are working on making some of the equipment we use in our military so please follow me so that I can show you some of the important stuff that you all need to know".

The principal usher them to follow him so that he can show them some of the important stuff in the base. And of course they did what they were told and follow him in lines of 6 as they walk behind them.

"now first is first, this part which you guys already saw is the Navy group. And for those ho joined the navy, this is were you are going to be working in just a few days when you guys get to learn the important things in becoming a Navy soldier, and if guys take it serious when training you guys ho joined the Navy will have a chance in working in a 'Neptune's ship' a extremely powerful battleship that was built for war in the sea in ANY situation that was given to it when facing it's enemy's in the sea. And right now they are working on one right now" the principal said as he pointed to ship that was being built by many man and woman that were all over the ship as they work on it.

All of the students were amaze to see the battleship that was right in front of them as they passed by. But if you look at the students that had join the Navy, you will see excitement, joy and pride in there eyes as they saw the battleship that was in front of them. And when they were passing by, the front of the ship was close in of for the Navy students to be able to lay a hand on the battleship's metal skin.

"wwwooowww" the students that had join the Navy said as they felt the cold but strong metal 'skin' of the ship as they walk and lay there hands on the battleship until they had to make a turn to the left and had to let go.

Oz ho was looking back at the Navy students couldn't help but smile when he saw the Navy students act all excited when they saw there future as a Navy soldier that it made him feel happy for them to be able to see something that they have been working hard in order to join.

So once they saw the battleship's that were in construction they went to the other floor levels that had the other groups of military that some of the students were interested in. And they spend about 30 minutes in each level in just going over some important rules that they needed to learn about that 'one' floor level. So now they were in the fifth level, the floor level for the future pilots.

"now we are at the last military group to go can check over, this floor the fifth floor is made for the pilots so if you are a pilot I inform you that you pay very well attention so that you don't forget some very important things alright" the principal said as they went up a large elevator that could easily fit in at least ten school buses with four feet of space in between them.

But other then that, Oz and his friends along with a few other boys and girls were the most excited out of the rest of the students that had been excited about seeing there groups of choice.

"oh man I can't wait to see the 'nightmares'" Vincent said in a excited voice as he told his friends how excited he was about seeing the 'nightmare's' that they were going to be using in just a few days.

"me too, this is going to be our first time seeing one in real life" Leo said whit a excited voice as he adjusted his glasses.

"me too, I can't wait to see how tall those things are compare to the images that we get in our classes about piloting a 'nightmare'" Elliot said as he told them how he was excited to see the height of a real 'nightmare'.

"well while you are interested in seeing how tall they are, I am more interested seeing one move around and fight" Charlotte said whit smile as she gave of a playful look on her face.

"really?, I was going to say the same thing as well. But I am more interested in seeing the inside of a 'nightmare'" Oz said whit a smile on his face as he told them how he was more interested in seeing the inside of a 'nightmare'.

"that's something that I am also interested in seeing" Break said.

"me to" Gilbert said.

"I for one am more interested in using one in combat, and also I want to see the interworking's of the 'nightmare' I am more interested in knowing how they work" Echo said whit a focus and concentrated look on her face as she started to think about the ways that the 'nightmare's' works. She has always been interested in how the 'nightmare's' work ever since Oz told her about it when they were only about 7 when he started to train and study in becoming a pilot. And of course being friends and all and hearing what Oz wanted to do in the future, she and the rest of there friends join him in his studies and training.

"looks like we are going to have to call you Professor. Echo for now on right Echo" Oz said in a joking manner as he gave Echo a new nickname to call her by as he laugh a bit from calling her by her new nickname that he gave her.

Charlotte, Gilbert, Vincent, Break, Elliot and Leo laugh as well when they heard the new nickname that Echo was given, Echo ho heard Oz give her a new nick name could only blush in embarrassment when she got a nickname for her interested in 'nightmares'.

"hey come on Echo, it's not really bad because in all you do happened to know a lot more then we do about 'nightmares' then us. So lighten up" Charlotte said as she put her arm around her and told her the truth about her liking to knowledge of 'nightmares'.

"I-I guess your right, I do have an interested in knowing how the 'nightmares' works" Echo said from a stutter voice to a normal and interested voice when she got the idea as to why she was given the nickname by Oz.

But soon the large elevator soon ended in a stop and had the doors of the elevator that were holographic turn off and let them pass thru. And when they step out of the elevator and on to the fifth floor, the first thing that they saw was the 'nightmares' that were standing tall next to the wall as they were line up together. The 'nightmares' were all different from one another from left to right, and the 'nightmares' were standing a height of a three story building whit different types of weapons that they contain. And the nightmares that they were seeing had there 'pilots' working on them.

The students but more importantly the 'pilot's' were amazed to see the size of the 'nightmare's' that were standing tall as there 'pilots' were working on them by adding or fix some things to there 'nightmares'.

"this you guys is the floor level for the pilots, this is were the pilots work in preparation on there 'nightmares' when they have free time when they aren't in mission or in the battlefield. Also this is were you guys as pilots will learn from your higher upper's on using and controlling your 'nightmares' when you guys start the second semester", the principal said as he told them some of the important details to the 'pilot' students that were in the front of the lines whit interested and excited looks on there face.

"look at the size of the 'nightmare', it's almost as big as a three story house" Vincent said in shocked as he saw the actual size of a 'nightmare'.

"your telling me, I tough that they would have been about the size of two story house like the books said it was, but I guess they change that" Charlotte said whit a surprise look on her face when she was looking up at the big 'nightmare' that was in front of them as they passed by them.

"wow check it out dude" Leo said as he pointed to a 'nightmare' that had a pilot controlling it from the inside with the 'door' of the 'nightmare' open that it allowed the students to look at the pilot as it control the 'nightmare' with in.

The pilot made the 'nightmare' do some simple fighting moves to test it's movements in his 'nightmare'. To the pilot that was inside the 'nightmare' controlling it, to him it was just basic movements but to the students ho haven't seen a 'nightmare' in person were amaze to see one being on and activated while the pilot made the 'nightmare' move like a professional fighter.

"wow" once again the students were amaze once again when they saw the 'nightmare' moving in a fighting stance.

All though as they watch the one pilot that was inside controlling his 'nightmare'. In the far side of the area were a group of people that were working on there 'nightmares' since before the students had arrive to the base. And in the group of pilots there was a total of seven people that were working together in the one area, and when working one of them ho happen to have blond hair that reach just a little bit below his neck whit green emerald eyes ho was working in fixing the accelerators in his 'nightmare's' movement in it's leg's, he happen to see the young group of students that were in the other far side of the place that were eyeing a pilot that was testing it's 'nightmare's' movements.

And when he took a closer look at the group of students he saw a 'familiar' face in the crowd with a few other 'familiar' faces.

"hey guys check this out, looks like the rookies have made there appearance today" the young blond adult said as he lean up against his 'nightmare's' left leg while he smile a bit when watching the new 'rookies' take a tour in the pilot floor level. The blond adult was wearing a black t-shirt that showed his figure of heavy training that he under went, and he was also wearing black military work jeans with black combat boots.

And when he told his team about the new rookies, they stop what they were doing and look in the direction that the blond was looking at. And when they look in the direction of the blond they sure did saw the group of students with the new 'rookies' that were in the crowed of students. But more importantly they saw the same familiar faces that the blond saw in the large group of students.

"well I can sure see the students that had passed this year's exam and ...I can also see your little brother Oz whit his friends as well ...Jack" a man with black jet hair whit black eyes said as he smile when he saw his best friend's little brother in the crowd. He was wearing the same attire as his friend was while he work in typing in some new codes for his 'nightmare's' system. His 'nightmare' was missing some valuable information that it needed in order to function better then what it use it.

"hey look at that, my little sister is there too" a woman ho had beautiful red hair whit red eyes said as she saw her young sister right next to Jack's little brother. The girl with the red hair was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves roll up, and she was wearing the black jeans that the other two were wearing as well.

"it looks like they were able to pass the test after all" a guy with orange hair that was comb back whit orange eyes and whit a tattoo on his left face said as he was working on the back of his 'nightmare' while holding a few tools in his hands while he use his other hand to wipe off the sweet of his forehead. He was working on his 'nightmare's' deployment of weapons.

"well you got to hand it to them, it weren't for Oz they wouldn't probably been able to make it with out his encouraging words and motivation" a guy with red hair that reach his shoulders and red crimson eye said as he was adding some oil in between his 'nightmare's' joints so that it move a bit more freely since it was moving a bit sluggish when he was inside it earlier.

"oh, it looks like my little brother Break also made it" A girl with hazel nut color hair with light baby blue eyes said in a cheerful tone as she clasp both her hands together with a smile on her face when she saw her brother in the crowd. She was sitting on top a supply create as she work on her 'nightmare' by using her computer on adding some new stuff to her 'nightmare'.

"and my little sister Echo also seems to have made it as well" a girl that with the same color hair and eyes as Echo but she had her hair reach to the mid part of her back, and said this while she was drink a bottle of water with a towel around her neck look at her young sister with a smile on her face when she saw her little sister in the crowd of students.

This seven people that were watching the gang from afar was Jack, Oz's older brother. Oswald Jack's best friend since childhood. Miranda Charlotte's older sister. Fang a friend of Oswald and Jack since childhood as well. Rufus ho was Miranda's twin brother and older brother of Charlotte. Emily ho was Break's older sister. And last was Echo's older sister, Lexi. This seven were all childhood friends that had the same things as what Oz and his friends did in the past and in the present.

And as they watch from the sidelines, Lexi suddenly had an idea. And when she had the idea pop up in her head she quickly put down the water bottle down on the work table, she quickly 'jump' up to her 'nightmare' and closed the 'door' of her 'nightmare' and turn it on.

The other that were with her were a bit surprise by Lexi ho had turn on her 'nightmare' and started to walk in the direction of the students. Jack, Oswald, Miranda, Fang, Rufus and Emily could only watch from afar as they watch Lexi walk in her 'nightmare' in the direction of students. And while she walk you could hear the faint sounds of the 'nightmare's' moment as it made it's way to the students.

Back to the group of students.

"So this is basically were the pilots stay and work on there 'nightmare's' when they aren't away on mission" The principal finish answering some of the students questions that were about the pilots floor that they are on.

Oz ho was listening to the whole thing was making sure that he was paying attention to what the principal had to say about the pilots floor, and he was also making sure to look at some of the important parts of the fifth level that belong to the pilots. But when focusing to much, he didn't notice the white strands of light that were tangling up on him, and this strands of light were so hard to see that only those with sharp eyes could only see them.

And once the strands of light were around Oz's arms, legs and around his torso. He was suddenly tossed upwards into the air.

"WHAT THE HECK, WHY AM I IN THE AIR" Oz yelled as he was tossed in the air, Oz's friends and the other students look up in shocked as they saw Oz get fling up into the air.

And once he was going back down, a metal like hand grab him in mid air and let him stand in the palm of the 'nightmare's' hand.

"...!" the students and Oz's friends were confuse and surprise to see that Oz was picked up from a 'nightmare' pilot ho was holding Oz in his/hers 'nightmare's' palm.

But once Oz stood up, the 'door' of the 'nightmare' in the front were it was consider the head of the 'nightmare' suddenly open up and let everybody see ho was the pilot inside the 'nightmare'.

"what!, Lexi?" Oz said in a surprise tone when she saw Echo's older sister inside the 'nightmare' with a smile across her face.

"hi Oz-kun, it has been a while hasn't it" Lexi said whit a cheerful tone as she smiled happily at her sister's friend. Lexi has know Oz since he was just a small kid when she would watch him and Echo and a few of there friends play together when they were kids in the playground. And Oz knew her because, he would sometime hang out in Echo's house when they were in there elementary school.

"Hey Oz-kun do you like my 'nightmare' I personally made it from scratch when I became a pilot when I was your age" Lexi said whit a smile as she told Oz that the 'nightmare' that she is using was made by her from scrap.

And hearing out that Lexi built her own 'nightmare' by her self when she was at there age made the students look in shocked. They never had heard about a person making there own 'nightmare' to fight in. And more importantly they were surprise to hear he say that she made hers from scratch.

"wow really?, that a-amazing do you think you can show me how to make my own" Oz said whit a excited voice when he ask Lexi if she could teach him how to make his own personal 'nightmare'.

Lexi ho heard Oz's requested smile happily as she got out of her 'nightmare' and walk forward to him as she walk on top of her 'nightmare's' arm. And once she was in front of him she said.

"of course I can, it would be my pleasure to teach you on how to make your own from scratch" Lexi said right before she use both her arms to hug Oz in a tight embrace as she spin him around like a doll.

For those that were watching could only sweat drop when watching the scene between the two that they didn't know what to say. But for Echo and Charlotte ho were watching Oz get hugged and spin around like a doll, they were getting a bit irritated when they saw her hug Oz so freely. But what happened next made them make a fist full of anger.

When Lexi stopped spinning Oz around like a doll, she put Oz's face right in between her breast and said.

"you have grown so much trough the pass few years that I did notice that you had gotten taller, hahahaha". Lexi said in a carefree tone while she had Oz right on her chest while Oz was blushing up a storm while trying his hardest to get off of Lexi's tight grip on him, but no matter how much he tried it was almost impossible to get away from her tight grip that she had on him.

_"what is she doing?". _Oz said to himself as he keep on trying to get away from Lexi's tight grip on him.

"S-SIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?, let go of him right now" Echo yelled out to her older sister in frustration as she told her sister to let go of Oz.

"YEAH LET GO OF HIM ALREADY, he isn't a doll that you just get to hug and spin around as you wish" Charlotte said with a bit of anger as she pointed her finger at Echo's older sister ho still had Oz in her tight grip.

And as they yell at Lexi to let go of Oz, if you were to look at both Echo's and Charlotte's faces, you could see a small amount of a blush appear across there face.

"...hum what's going on?" Vincent said in a confuse voice as he watch the scene go on right in front of them.

"hum I don't know but I guess I can say that Lexi seems to be excited to see Oz again" Leo said as he adjusted his glasses while looking at the situation whit a confuse look on his face.

"it also seems that Echo and Charlotte seem to be irritated about Lexi having Oz in a hug right in between her 'bobs'" Break said whit a blank look on his face as he use his fingers to quota the word 'bobs'.

"hahahahahaha this is hilarious" Elliot was laughing when he saw the struggle that Oz was putting on to get off of Lexi's hug while being embarrassed with a large blush on his face.

"..." Gilbert was just confuse over the scene that he didn't know what to say.

"shouldn't we help him out or something?" Leo said whit a hint of worry in his voice when he ask his friends if they should help out Oz in his situation.

"nah just leave it alone, something is bound to happen" Break said.

And just as he said that, a second person came into view. And this person came from above when they look up to see someone land on top of Lexi's 'nightmare'.

And this person had blond hair and green emerald eyes.

"hey Lexi do you mine if you let go of my brother now" the blond adult said as he told Lexi to let go of her brother ho was just about ready to faint from embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"aw but I was having fun" Lexi said whit a playful manner as she pouted like a child ho was holding a stuff teddy bear.

But she did what her friend said and let go of Oz. And when she did, Oz was kneeling on one knew while panting for air while having a embarrassed look on his face. And just so you know, they were still standing on Lexi's 'nightmare's' arm.

"w-what Jack? what are you doing here, I tough that you were sent overseas" Oz ask while he was standing up after having to catch a bit of air.

"well I was until they send us back to do something more important" Jack said as he jump down from Lexi's 'nightmare's' head and landed next to her.

"r-really, then what is so important that they decided to sent you back home?" Oz ask his older brother Jack about what was so important that they had him and the rest of the pilots to be sent back from being sent to America to help out in some important task that they were given.

"well that something that you are going to have to wait until you comeback on your next semester little bro" Jack said whit a smile as he playful ruffle Oz's hair.

"that's right Oz-kun, it's a surprise for the pilots like you" Lexi said with a cheerful smile.

"...?" some of the students (pilot students) were curious as to what Jack said when, he said that the reason he and his friends were brought back was a surprise.

"well can you at least give me a clue as to why you guys were brought back" Oz said as he ask his brother for a clue as to help him understand why they were brought back.

"well I could but, I already know that you are way to smart to even need a clue. If I did give you a clue, you would have been able to figure it out with in a minute" Jack said to Oz as he smile at him. Jack and everyone else ho knew Oz already knew that he was way beyond smart on doing things by himself that seem almost hard or impossible to do so. And he could figure out things with just one clue.

"haw come on, it would hurt to know what's going to happen next semester" Oz said.

"just be patient, you will see once you come back after the break" Jack said with a smile.

"So anyways ho here is a pilot, if you are pilot then could you please raise your hand so that I know ho are the new pilots that will be training this year" Lexi said whit excited tone as she smile to the students below.

And right after she said that, about 64 students including Charlotte, Echo, Elliot, Leo, Break, Gilbert and Vincent raised there hands when Lexi ask them ho were the new pilots out of the large crowd.

"so ...it looks like a few more students were able to pass the exam this year then last year when we only had about 43 new pilots join the fields" a new voice said from behind them when they turn around from the Lexi, Jack and Oz.

And when they did they saw Oswald standing there with a interested look on his face when he saw that students that had there hands raised.

"oh my, they look so lively to be here I can't wait to see y'all start your next semester when your pilot training starts. Oh, hi Break-kun" Emily ho appeared out of nowhere in the crowd of students said whit a happy childish tone right before she hugged her little brother in the crowd of students and did the same thing that Lexi did with Oz.

And Break was embarrassed to be treated like a kid in front of a audience while being hugged and treated like a kid by his older sister. But, he was actually kind of happy to see his older sister in the past 4 years that she has been gone, even tough he was treated like a child in front of people while being crushed in his sister's hug.

"E-Emily would you mine if you could let me go, we are in front of people" Break said while he had a embarrassed look on his face while his sister put his head to her chest and started to hug him like a stuff bear.

"nope, I haven't seen 'my' little brother in a long time so I won't let go until I say so" Emily said as she continue to embarrassed Break.

"we at least do it somewhere private instead of a crowded area" Fang said as he stood on top of 'Lexi's' nightmare with a smile on his face.

"so you guys did make it after all, well it's great to see that even our little sister Lottie was able to make" Rufus said as he walk next to Oswald with his sister Miranda behind them as he great his younger sister ho was in the crowd.

"hey little sis how are you" Miranda said from her spot as she talk to Charlotte from afar.

"?, you guys are here too" Charlotte ho saw her two oldest siblings said in surprise when she saw them. She also hasn't seen them in the past 4 years that they had been gone to America. She and Oz, Echo stayed in contact with there siblings trough video chats but not in real life, so seeing her older siblings back was something she was also surprise to know. But she was also glad to see her own siblings.

"yup, we are all here for the same reason that Jack said, it's sort of a surprise for you guys because it's something that you guys are going to find out next semester" Miranda said as she told her that they were here for the same reason as what Jack said.

"well can we get a hint" Gilbert said as he ask them for a hint on what the surprise was. But just as Lexi and Jack said, both the red head twins also nodded there heads no.

"sorry Gilbert but that something that you guys are going to find next semester so just try and be patient until then ok" Rufus said.

"(sigh)" was what the principal did as he saw the seven adults walk into the crowd of students that he was talking to when they or 'Lexi' cam in a interrupted them.

He was showing the students the important details about this floor level before the 7 pilot adults came in a interrupted him, but he wasn't angry because he was also in this situation a few years back when he saw his own siblings make it back after a war with the Russia.

"(cough) senior pilots could you please leave so that we can continue the important tour of the base, or would care to show them instead" The principal said with a serious voice as he told them to either leave or tech the students instead.

"well if you insist then I wouldn't mind teach this students about the important details about this floor" Jack said.

"alright then, lead the way pilot" the principal said as he waited for Jack to being his role as the one ho teaches the students about the pilot floor.

"ok then everybody follow us, Lexi use your 'nightmare' to take us there" Jack said as he told Lexi to use her 'nightmare' so that they could move around a bit more faster then walking.

"ok but first I have to put Oz-kun down on the floor where it's safe" Lexi said whit a smile as she enter her 'nightmare' and close the 'door' of her 'nightmare' before she started to regain control of her 'nightmare' and started to move once again, but she made sure to put down Oz on the floor on his feet before she carried Jack on top of her 'nightmare's' right palm.

"alright you guys follow me" Lexi said trough the 'nightmare' speakers with a robotic tone as she started to walk in the directions that Jack said to go. So once she started to move, so did the students and Oz as they follow them with Lexi being in control over her 'nightmare' and Jack standing on top of her 'nightmare's' palm and with Fang ho was still on top of Lexi's 'nightmare's' head.

So this is how it went for the next 20 minutes with Jack, Lexi, Fang, Miranda, Rufus, Oswald and Emily ho help in explain some of the important things that the pilots needed to know about this floor. Jack, Oswald and Fang ho where expert engineers, they showed the students some of the equipment and tools that they might need incase they needed the materials to fix or repair there 'nightmares'. And they also even showed them how some of the equipment work and what it was use for.

The red head twins or Rufus and Miranda, ho were experts in training and fighting showed the students 'pilots' where they could training if they wanted to practice there fighting skills and where they could training in using there 'nightmare's' when they get the chance in using there very own. And they even showed them some of there own moves in hand to hand fighting.

Lexi and Emily ho where both experts in technology and programing, they both showed them some of the important things that they needed to know when either upgrading there 'nightmare' or adding some new programing that they by them self wanted to add to there 'nightmare's' programing system so that it could help them improve in there fighting when using there 'nightmare's'.

So basically it was them getting teach by the adult pilots about the 'many' important details and information that the 'pilots' needed to know. So after spending about an 1 hour and half on the fifth floor, they now had to leave and make it back to the Tokyo academy where they were going to discus some other important information that they needed to talk before they had to get back to there school in less then two hours and thirty minuets.

"well now that we are done with the tour of the base, we have to get back to the Tokyo academy and discus some other important information before we head back to the school". the principal said as he told the students to also move back to the elevator and make it back down to ground level. (which they were already way below ground level).

"well it looks like you guys have to go" Jack ho was talking to his brother and his friends said as he saw that they were leaving already.

"yeah.. it looks like it, well it was great seeing you again bro" Oz said as he look up at his brother ho was only about 4 inches taller then him.

"it was fun seeing you two again, you guys seem to always get strong every time that I see you two" Charlotte said to her two older siblings ho she was talking to before they were called out by there principal that thy needed to go.

"well you knows, we always had the habit of getting stronger in fighting and improving our combat skills" Rufus said whit a smile as he look down at his sister ho was also smiling back at both of them.

"it's also great to see you again after the 4 years that we have been gone, and you also have grown trough the 4 years that we have been gone and... hopefully you can use those new looks on Oz-kun" Miranda said whit a teasing smirk as she mess with her younger sister. And hearing the teased mad Charlotte freeze in shocked when she heard the words come out of her sister's mouth.

"hahahahah" Miranda just ended up laughing when she saw the look on her sisters face when she hit a sensitive part.

"S-S-SIS" Charlotte said with a blush on her face when she yelled at her sister.

Meanwhile

"oh Break I am really happy to be able to see you again after the years that I have been away, and you sure have grown a lot as well. You are already the same height as me" Emily said whit a happy tone as she use her hand to compare the same height difference between the two of them. And in cause you don't know Emily was actually 5 foot 9 so she was actually very tall and Break was the same height as her now.

"yeah it was great being able to see you again sis, and I am surprise to see that you are still as activity as the day you left" Break said with a smile as he told his sister that she hasn't change much except for 'two' things that seem to have change trough the time that she has been away.

"well I can also see that my own little brother has also grown to a men now, but you still seem to have the habit of eating to much candy" Emily said as she showed the 19 lollipops that he had in her hand that belong to Break.

"what!, h-how did you get it?" Break said in a surprise tone as he search his right pocket were he 'taught' he had his stash of candy, but he found nothing in his pocket.

"it's easy, I can always spot the smell of candy when you breath out from your mouth and the small bulge in your pocket when I was spinning you around" Emily said as she gave him the hint of how she found the candy that he had on him.

"well I guess nothing can get passed you" Break said as he smile at his sister ho was still holding his candy in her hand.

Meanwhile

"well I am glad that we could hang out as sister even tough it was mostly teaching you guys stuff" Lexi said as she smile at her sister.

"yeah but either way I am glad to see that you are alright, I was wondering if you were still ok after you went to America. I remember that you don't do well in the sea when traveling" Echo said as she told her sister her worries about her. Lexi didn't do well when she travel across a different part of the world when she travels by ship. And the reason why they travel by ship instead of airplanes was because they needed to ship a lot of stuff to America and to also avoid getting discovered by the enemy ho happens to be a bit more active in the air then on the ground.

"yeah ...that part wasn't fun for me, I ended up throwing up for about 4 days until we finally reach land and I was the first person to get out of the floating jail that they called a ship" Lexi said with a irritated and annoyed look on her face when she recalled the memory about her throwing up over the ship for the past four days that they were on the ship.

"well at least you aren't in a ship anymore" Echo said as she told her sister that she wasn't on a ship anymore.

"yeah your right and I am thankful for that as well" Lexi said with a relief voice when she heard her sister state the truth.

"hehehehe" Echo giggle a bit when she saw her sisters look on her face.

"well it's sure great to see you again sis" Echo said as she smile at her big sister. And Lexi responded back by smiling back at her and giving her a quick hug before she and her friends had to leave.

So after that, the younger and older siblings had to say goodbyes. And soon after that they made there way out of the base and back on the platform and back to the Tokyo Academy.

"they sure have change haven't they" Fang ho stood next to Jack and Oswald said as he talk to his friends about there siblings that they had meet once again after the 4 long years that they haven't seen in a long time.

"they sure have, I can't wait to see how they will handle the second semester" Jack said.

"well they are going to have to learn it the same hard way that we learn it" Miranda said with a smile while imaging what the group of 8 teens would do once they started there second semester.

"it was sure hard for 'us' when we started our second semester, and we were the best of the best" Lexi said as she reminded them that they even dough they were the best of the best in there school, nothing could have prepare them for what there second semester had in store for them.

"well that is going to be something that they are going to have learn by themselves" Oswald said as him and his friends started to walk back to there spot where they were doing there fixing to there 'nightmare's'.

"well I wish them luck because they are going to needed it" Rufus said with a smirk on his face when he said that they were going to needed luck.

"Just like you needed it, right Rufus" Lexi said with a cocky smile as she teased Rufus about his past with bad luck when they started there second semester.

"hahahahah" all of them laugh except for Rufus ho had a thick mark appear on his head when she mention his bad luck in the beginning of the second semester when he was having a hard time doing the tasks that they were given.

"well either way, they are sure to do just fine since they have each other ...hey does anybody one some candy?" Emily said as she showed them the handful of candy that she had in her hands when she offer her friends some.

And hearing that she hand candy with her, they all stop walking and turn around and chose the candy that they wanted from Emily.

(Scene Change)

After making there way back to the Tokyo Academy, the principal began telling them the last of the details that they needed to know before they went back to school.

"alright then, now that we finish with the most important things in our agenda, we have to talk about some other things that you guys need to know about before we head back to the school" the principal said whit a serious face as he clasp both his hands together in serious manner to show that he was serious about what he was talking about.

The senior students stayed silent and obedient as they listen to what there principal had to say.

"now first I want to say that you must not tell anybody about this expect for your family members that are in the school and planned to move in with you. Also please don't go about telling this to people that you 'think' can keep a secret because we don't want the whole city wanting to come down here while we are working. Also tomorrow you guys are going to come back here again to 'only' move in some of you stuff from your house to your 'room' (house)".

"also you guys are going to have wear a whole different school uniform so that you can show the school that you guys are taking a important role as the country's next future soldiers and leaders. And there is also one more last thing that I forgot to mention to all of you, if you have parents that are always working and have siblings that go the same school as we do then you can invite them to stay with you a week early then having to have them come here on Monday" the principal said as he told the seniors students that they could have there siblings come on over and move in with them a whole week early.

The last part made them all excited when they heard that they could have there younger brothers and sisters move in with them a whole week early that they were already talking to one another about ho they were planning on bringing with them.

"hold up you guys calm down, now I know that you guys are excited and all but before we leave I need to ask you guys if you have any questions" the principal said as he ask them if they had any questions that they wanted to ask him before they left.

Only about 5 students raised there hands when they heard the principal ask them if they had any questions that they wanted to ask.

"principals sir if a may, I wanted to know were exactly are we located? I mean we travel for a long distance and we don't were we went" a student with black hair and brown eyes said as he ask for the location that they were at.

"well I can't tell you the specific cornets but, you guys did see that when we went outside the city you guys saw that we were surrounded by water. So I can only say that we are somewhere north of Japan" there principal said as he only gave them minor details on there specific location.

"sir why is the city built somewhere far away from Japan?" a student ask as he ask why the city was built somewhere far away from there country.

"well that's so that we don't cause a commotion to the people that live near our locations, which is about 30 miles away from any land in the north of Japan" the principal said as he told them the specific reason why they were located far away.

"sir, how big is the whole city in all?" another student ho happened to be a girl ask how big the city was in actual size.

"well the city is as big as Tokyo by at least three times bigger" the principal said as he answer the girl's question.

"wow seriously"

"how is that even possible"

"how was this even accomplish"

"you got to be kidding me"

Those were some of the responds that he got back when he finish explaining to them the actual size of the entire city.

"so anymore questions you guys?" the principal ask for any last questions before they had to leave back to the school.

When he did, Oz ho was seated decided to ask him his question about something that he was curious about.

"sir if a may, why was the city built in the first place? did our government now about what was going to happened in the future that they decided to built this whole thing?" Oz said with a curious but serious voice when he ask the principal his question on why the city was even made in the first place.

The senior students ho heard his question suddenly became quiet when they heard him say why the city was built in the first place. And the question that he ask made some of them agree with him as well, they were also curious as well.

"well it's kind of like the same thing that we talk about when we came in, but there is also another why we built this city. And it's reason goes beyond the limits of what we can tell you, but to further explain why we built the city that we are in right know is because of the things we saw trough the years. For an example, crime, violence, murder, famine, economic problems, possible virus's that can struck the earth, global warming and wars, this are all of the things that we took notice in the late 80's and 90's when we were discussing about the possible outcomes that can happened and destroyed the human race and us"

The principal gave the students the first clues as to how the idea of building the city came about, and while he talk all of the senior students listen with interested and serious looks as they listen to what he had to say.

"so in the year 1991 of July 12, was when or president and our government decided to built this impossible task of making a city that can protect us all from this possible out comes. And we were able to make this happened with the help of some advance technology that our country had made for us to use in this impossible task, and it was hard because it is not easy building this were water is surrounding you and making it so that people don't see it from eye sight. And it cost us about 4 trillion dollars to pay for all of the stuff that you guys see around us right know. All as you can see we still are in construction in adding other materials like basic materials for everyday items for homes, office's, businesses, school's, hospitals and many other items"

The principal said this while looking around the city that they were in and pointing out some of the places that he just mention, and everybody else that was sitting down also look around while they view the city that they were in. And by looking around you can see some many female and male workers that were inside the buildings that were working on adding the last finishing details for the buildings, like flooring, lighting, furniture, tables, wires for many other uses and many other things that may be needed by the user of the room or apartment of the place. And all of those things that they were using were new high tech stuff.

And if you look down into the streets you would see many cargo trucks that contain the materials that were mention just a moment ago, and those that carry this materials were the workers that were busy working in bring this materials to there designated destinations.

"so dose this answer your question?" the principal said as he ask Oz if his question was answer.

And Oz node yes meaning that his question was answer.

"ok then, well those anybody has any other questions that you want to ask?" the principal ask for any more questions from the students, he wanted to make sure that he could answer any more questions that the students had that they wanted to ask.

But no one ask any more questions when ask, so when the principal saw that they didn't had anymore questions. He order the teachers to start heading back to the school. So once again they started to fly back on the air and made there way to the entrance to the city that they went thru.

And once they made it back, they were told to get change in there school uniform before they went back to school. So they did what they were told and went to there lockers and open them up to get there school uniform to get change in.

But the moment that they open there lockers to take out there school uniform that they had put in there. Instead of finding there original school uniform, they found a new different type of school uniform that was inside there lockers.

Instead of the black school uniform that they had, the new one that was inside that was neatly folded inside was a bright white with the stiches of uniform being a black color, and the buttons that were in the middle were a silver platinum color. The uniform for the males was a white color trench coat with beautiful designs to show style for the males. And the shirt that they had to wear under was white as well with a new tie that they had as well.

The tie for both boys and girls was a tie whit white and blue neon stipe that went vertical to the right in a pattern.

And for the girls they also got a white female trench coat with the same colors as the boys. But unlike the skirt that they use to wear that only reach there knees, the new one was a white skirt that passed there knees about 6 inches longer then the original one.

And when they put it on with everything that was inside there locker even the new white leather shoes. The all look like such important people that they look like rich people that were going to attend a very serious meeting.

"wow this is awesome, I am seriously liking this new uniform" Oz said as he look at himself with the new school uniform while they were already on there way back to school after finishing getting change.

"me too, this outfit makes us look more serious and fashionable" Charlotte said as she also check her self out.

"I love it that they extended the skirt a bit more, I was getting tired of having to stretch it out every time that I sat down" Echo said as she told them about what she like in the new uniform.

"this style look so cool, it makes me look like a secret agent" Vincent said as he move around in a circle while admiring the new outfit.

"well I just like it because it fits nicely" Gilbert said while seated in his seat.

"well I like the uniform because it looks more fashionable" Break said.

"well I like it because it makes us look more serious in the role that we take as senior students ho were able to pass the exams, and take our role as the future soldiers of our country" Elliot said as he told them 'his' reason on why he like the uniform.

"well I just like it because it's a bit more comfortable to wear" Leo said as he adjusted his glasses and smile at his group of friends.

"well I can say that we all like our uniforms" Oz said as he look at his group of friends that were dressed in the new uniform that they were given.

"well this something that we all seem to enjoy so, why not right?" Charlotte said as she smile back at him as she cross her legs together.

"yeah your right, so are you guys still thrilled over what we saw today?" Oz said as he ask his friends if they were still in surprise in witnessing the city that they saw today.

"yeah men that whole things was amazing that it took me a while to confront myself that it wasn't I dream" Leo ho seem to be the most excited said.

"me too, I had my mouth open trough the entire time that we went out trough the door and into the city" Vincent said.

"well I was just shocked trough the entire time until we arrive at the Tokyo Academy" Gilbert said as he told him how he reacted to the whole thing.

"I was more surprise when I saw the 'room's' that we got for our self in the building. And I don't think they should even be called rooms, from the way that they look from the inside I would say that they should be called homes that are like apartments" Charlotte said as she reminded them about the room's that they got in the Tokyo Academy.

"I like the designs of the room even thou they were a bit over board, I would have still like it if it was a more casual type but I still like it" Echo said as she told them of the designs that the 'room's' had when they inspected there new homes for the next semester.

"yeah the designs for the 'room's' were a bit to much but, either way it was cool. But what I like most was the view of the city from my room" Oz said as he told them of the view of the city that he had from his bedroom.

And when he mention it, Oz's friends seem to agree with him as well as they began to talk to one another about the things that the saw today and things that they like when they went in the city. So they stayed talking to one another until they arrive back at there school and then soon go home and prepare some stuff for tomorrow.

For Oz, he was egger to tell his two little sisters his amazing trip inside the city. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 6 you guys i hope that you all enjoy, please make sure to leave a review and to follow me and the story for future updates for the story so that you can keep in touch with the story.<strong> 


	7. Chapter 7: New students of the year

**Chapter 7: New students of the year**

* * *

><p>(ring)<p>

The sound of the bell was heard trough the school notifying the students that they were released to go to the cafeteria to go get lunch before school ended. So teachers ho were teaching there students the things that they needed to know for the group that the students choose.

They had to end the lesson early today and let the students head over to the cafeteria. And when the students were able to leave the classroom, all of them sigh in relief as they were able to go.

And in a classroom that was label Class-145-B, we find Ada, Sharon, Kate and Alice all leaving the same room after shutting of the hologram computer that they were using for there studies.

"I am so hungry right now that I can hear my stomach growling for food" Alice said as she walk alongside her friends while they make there way to the cafeteria in the crowded hallways of students that were heading to the same direction as them.

"well the lessons do sure take all the energy in you" Sharon said as she fix the front of her hair that was getting in the way.

"nah she is always hungry, any time is lunch time for her" Kate said while giggling as she teased her sister about her eating habit.

"true but, when it comes to meat she tends to go a bit overboard" Ada said as she smile playfully at Alice's habit of going a bit overboard when it comes to eat anything meat related.

"well I can't help it alright, I just like meat much more then anything else alright. I mean you go all happy and excited when Oz makes cinnamon rolls at your place, and when he makes it, you also go crazy for it" Alice said as she told Ada about how she went overboard for her brother's cinnamon rolls that he makes at home in different times of the month when he was free time to do it.

"well that's just something different because he makes them once every month because of the amount of work that he gets from school. And unlike the cinnamon rolls that he makes, you can eat meat whenever you want" Ada said as she explain her reason as to why she goes a bit excited for her brother's cooking.

"well besides food, did Oz tell you that we are going on a trip with his friends to the country to have fun" Sharon said.

"yes, Oz told me on the day that we were celebrating his birthday. He said that him and his friends were planning on going to the country to have fun after school to celebrate his and his friends success in passing the exams" Kate said as she told her that she was notified by Oz about the trip that they were going by tomorrow.

"wait we are going to the country? why not a water park in the city where it's indoors and a bit warm unlike the cold temperature outside" Alice said whit a interested look on her face when she was told of the trip that they were going.

"well it is a cold season but, in the country it doesn't get as cold as the city, instead of being 40 degrees in the city. It's about 70 degrees in the country so it's going to be refreshing to be out there instead of being in the city" Sharon said as she explain to Alice the choice of location that they were going.

"also big brother and his friends said that it would be better to have fun together as a group instead of being somewhere public, where our choices of having to do things that we want to do are limited" Ada said as she further explain to her on why they chose to go outside the city and into the country.

"hum... so we get to do anything we want, out in the country?" Alice said as she raise her eyebrow at Ada, Sharon and Kate when she said if they were really going to be able to do anything that they wanted out in the country.

"of course we can, we after all are going to somewhere where nobody can bother us from having fun" Kate said as she smile at her sister as she answer her sister's question on, whether or not could they do anything out there.

"well then I can't wait to go then, hey is your brother going to cook something while we are out there?" Alice said as she ask both Sharon and Ada, if there brother Oz was going to cook something once they were out there.

"I think he is, he told me yesterday when we were at home when we were cleaning up after the party. He said that he was going to make some food once we had our fun" Ada said as she told them that her brother was indeed going to make something to eat on there trip.

"really?, did he tell you what he was going to make?" Alice said in a excited tone as she look all excited when she ask what there brother was going to make.

"I don't know, he didn't say" Ada said.

"aw" Alice said whit a disappointed voice as she pouted for not being able to know what Oz was going to make on the trip.

"don't worry about it Alice, after all everything that Oz cooks is always amazing and delicious" Kate said as she patted her twins sister's back.

"hehehehe yeah, Oz is really talented in culinary that I usually ask him if he want's to be a chef when I help him out, in making dinner" Sharon said giggling a bit at first before she said that, she ask her brother if he was interested in being a chef since his skills in culinary were already at the skills of a professional chef.

"really? what did he say" Kate said as she ask Sharon on what her brother said.

"well he said that he wasn't really planning to becoming a chef, but he said that if the war ended and he didn't really had anything to do afterwards. Then he said he might give it a shot at it and see where it goes. But he said that the only reason he made such great food was because he wanted to show us how much he care for us by cooking lunches and meals for us" Sharon said as she told them what her brother said to her when he ask her the question in being a chef.

And when she said that he made lunches for them, she took out her and hers sister's bento box that Oz had made last minute before they left the house when they said bye to there parents and had finish eating there breakfast.

"what's inside?" Alice said as she started to wonder the type of food that could be inside the bento box, and she also started to droll a bit when she started to fantasies the content that was in the bento box.

"well since we had training today outside on the training course, Oz decided to give us something health to eat instead" Sharon said.

Oz always ask his sisters what they are going to be doing the next day so that he knows what to cook for them so that they can get the energy that they wasted back. So since they had training outside in practicing fighting skills and formations when going into battle. Oz took it upon himself to cook something good for them.

"yeah I guess I can see why he decided to cook something health instead of the other meals that he makes. Training was sure hard today, I was having trouble with reading the messages that my teammates keep on sending me every second that I was on the field, it irritated me so much that I ended up shooting the hostage (holographic hostage) on the chest" Kate said with irritation as she recalled the training event that they did at 8 o'clock.

"well that's just bad luck, I had trouble using the automatic rifle because it gave a strong kick after every shot that I fired, I ended up almost falling back when I had to use the whole clip in one go when I had to take on 12 hologram enemies that were moving all over the place" Alice said whit a tire tone when she told them her problem that she had when training.

"I had the same problem as first but after I switch it to burst so that it fires 4 rounds every time that fired, I was able to use it with out anymore problems" Ada said as she told them how she also had the same problem as Alice with using the gun that had a powerful kick with every round that was fired.

"well I was able to control it just fine on my first try, I didn't had any trouble using the gun on auto" Sharon said as she told the three that she had no troubles in using the rifle with out having any trouble in handling the kick of the gun.

"well that's just because you training more then us, you do the same training that Oz dose when he was in our grade. And you also use weights on you for almost anything" Alice said whit a pout as she told Sharon why she was able to handle the training much more easier than them.

Sharon use the weights that Oz use when he would go and training, the weights that she use weigh about 100 pounds in total so use them in training was hard since they put you to your limits in the training that they did. But for Sharon ho uses the weights that her older brother Oz use to wear, training was really easy for her since she was able to handle it much more easier.

Ada also use the weights but hers were a bit lighter, they were only 70 pounds because she still was getting use to having extra weight on her.

"well it's just me taking things serious, I take my studies and training as serious as my brother does. So I use the same materials and the same training methods that Oz did to get stronger in both his studies and training" Sharon said as she told Alice the reason why she had a easier time in training to were it felt natural while the rest except for Ada, had a much more harder time in training.

"it's true I also take my studies and training serious too, I admire my big brother and I will what ever it takes for me to reach his level of expertise" Ada said whit a determine voice as she raise her hand in a fist to show how serious she was in following her brothers foot steps.

"well do you mine if we could join your type of training?" Kate said as she ask both of the girls if they could join them in there training.

"sure, we don't mine one bit because I think that it would help us communicate a lot better once we get be in the field for real" Sharon said as she told them yes on being able to join them in there training. And she also gave them a good reason on how training together could help them in the future by being able to work together as a group more efficient.

"I guess you have a point there Sharon, but were do you think we could go and train outside the school?" Kate ask Sharon on where they could train outside of school because she didn't know a place that they could go and train.

"well there is this gym that our brother showed us that isn't to far away from our house that he goes to when he has time, and some times he goes with his friends as well" Ada was the one to replay to Kate's question in finding a place to train. She sometime goes with her brother and sister to the gym when she and Sharon ask him for help in there combat skills when they try to advance there skills by learning from someone ho is much more stronger than them.

"well why don't we give it a try some time" Kate said as she took Ada's advice in going to the gym that her brother goes to train at.

"sure we don't mine at all" Sharon said as she told her that it was fine with them joining them in there training.

Once they finish talking about that, they finally made it to the cafeteria and both Alice and Kate went in line to get food while Ada and Sharon went to one of the empty tables to start eating there food that they already had. So soon in off the large cafeteria was soon full with freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors ho didn't pass there exams. And all of them were lively talking to one another with there friends and siblings as they spend the first few minutes talking about some of the things that they did today in class or in training.

And in those first few minutes Alice and Kate were able to get lunch and start eating it with there friends at the table that they were seated at. But once they started to eat, the four girls notice that there was some 'people' that were still missing from there table. And the people that they were inferring to was eight teenagers that sat with them everyday.

"hey guys have you seen the rest of our friends?, I haven't seen them enter the cafeteria in while now" Kate said as she took a piece of a fruit that was on her tray and eat it.

"hum now that you say that, i haven't seen them as well. They are usually the first one's here but now we are" Alice said as she finish eating the food that she had in her mouth before she said anything about the absence of there friends.

"yeah your right, it feels a bit odd that we are the first one's here" Ada said as she stop eating her food and started to look around for any sings of her brother and his friends, but she didn't seen any signs of them or her beloved brother.

Sharon ho heard the statements from her sister and friends, she look around to see if she could find her brother and friends, but just like her and her friends they couldn't get a glimpse of them. But she could feel this sudden feeling in her that told her that something interesting was going to happen that included her brother Oz and his friends.

And shortly after that, the sound of teens chatting between themselves suddenly went dried when one by one. All of the students turn there attention to the entrance of cafeteria were they all saw something that surprise all of the students in the room.

In the entrance they saw the other seniors that had passed the exams, they were entering the cafeteria in a new uniform that was the opposite of what they all wear. Instead of wearing the black uniform that they all wear, the seniors that were walking in the room were wearing white uniforms with different designs on it that it made them stand out a lot.

"wwooww" was what all of the students said as they saw the successful seniors enter the cafeteria with a new uniform that they haven't seen before. And the seniors that came in acted normal as they went to the lines in the cafeteria and picked the food that they wanted to eat and sat down at there tables with there friends.

For Oz and his friends ho can feel all of the attention of the students be focus on them and the other seniors that were dressed in the new uniform. They couldn't help but smile when they saw the surprise looks on the students faces when they saw him and friends walk in the new uniform that they were in, Oz himself felt pride when he felt the stares on them, and that was because he took the uniform as a important way in showing that he took it serious in being a seniors ho 'ace' or passed his exams.

Soon after they gotten there food, Oz and his friends went to search for Oz's sisters and for Kate and Alice. And once they did they made there way there with food in hand as they walk trough the tables of students ho had there eyes on the seniors that were dressed in white.

"hey guys we are finally finish with the meeting in the auditorium. It sure was a 'lot' that we had to talk about, but it sure was 'interesting'" Oz said as he sat down on the seat next to his sisters and was followed by his friends ho also took there seat around the table with Echo, Charlotte and Break seating on one side of the table while Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot and Leo sat on the other side of the table with Kate and Alice next to them.

"you guys were in a meeting for that long? i can even stand one that last about 5 minutes of talking" Alice said with a shocked look on her face when she heard Oz say that they were in a meeting in the auditorium for that long.

"what did you guys talk about for the past eight hours?" Kate said whit a curious voice as she ask Oz what they were talking inside that they took that long.

"well ...just some things that we are going to be 'seeing' in the second semester and some of the things that we would also be doing" Oz said to the four girls that had there full attention on him.

"really? what are guys going to be doing next semester big brother" Ada said as she pull on her brother's sleeve.

"well, we are going to start training in using a real 'nightmare' in your training and some other things that we need to learn in order to use it, and we are also going to be making our own personal 'nightmare' instead of having one deliver to us. And we are going to have to make one that suits us the best in combat" Oz said to his excited sister as he began to eat the food that he got.

"really and did you get the chance to see one big brother?" Ada said in a excited tone as she ask him if he has seen a 'nightmare' in person.

"yeah and they are pretty tall to say the least, and they are 'really' cool up close in person" Oz said as he drank some of water before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"wait you guys were able to see a 'nightmare' this soon?, aren't you guys suppose to see one by next semester?" Alice ho heard the part about seeing a 'nightmare', she was the first to react from her sister and Sharon ho were going to say the same thing but in a different way.

"well yes but, there was some changes into the whole thing that they decided to show us a bit sooner then excepted" Charlotte ho was seated next to him, she answer Alice's question before Oz could say anything.

"wait changes? what do you mean by 'changes' Charlotte" Kate ho was listening closely to what she had to say, she was curious as to what she meant by 'changes'.

"well basically they wanted to move our training along with the rest of the other seniors ho were able to pass the exams, they wanted us to be trained and ready as soon as possible so that if the enemy one day decided to attack us. We will be prepare for the day that they come" Charlotte said as she finish telling her what she meant by 'changes'.

"so they just want you guys to be ready fight when the time calls for it, is that right Oz?" Sharon ho had a worried look ask her older brother.

"yeah it's just as Charlotte said, they want us to be ready and strong by the time that the enemy decides to attack us so that we can also join the fight in fighting the enemy" Oz said as he told his sister Sharon ho still had a worried look on her face.

"so at any point, you guys might be pulled into the fight if it happens?" Alice said as she tilted her head to the right while having a confuse look on her face.

"well yeah I guess so, but that is still something that I still don't know" Oz said.

"so anything happen with you guys today in the training field today girls?" Charlotte said as she ask the girls on how was there day in the training field that they had early in the morning. Charlotte and her friends know of the training because they have already done it in the past.

When Charlotte ask the four girls on how was training, Alice and Kate had a bit of a irritation on there faces while Ada and Sharon had a calm look on there faces.

Oz and his friends could tell by the looks on there faces that Alice and Kate had a hard time today in the training, meanwhile when they look at Ada and Sharon's look on there faces they could tell that they at least had it easier then the other two.

"it seem like you two had some problems in training today, am I right?" Echo ho was eating her rice spoke to Alice and Kate as she pointed her chopsticks to the two when she said that they both had some trouble in training today.

"well that's because we kind of did, i was having trouble using the damn rifle gun that we were given. I almost fell down every time that shoot with that gun because of the kick that it has when you fire a bullet" Alice said white a irritated tone as she told her and the rest of her friends, the problem that she was having in training.

"i was having trouble with the training because of my team mates that keep on sending me messages trough the training exercise, i ended up shooting the hostage in the chest (holographic hostage) because i wasn't able to concentrate on what i was doing", Kate said whit a bit of anger in her voice when she told them how it went for her in the training.

"well, that's something that use to happen to me when i was a sophomore so don't think that you are the only one that had trouble in training" Gilbert ho was listening to what they were talking about, he told the two girls that he also had the same problems when he was a sophomore.

"I also had trouble in training when i was a sophomore when i was still getting use to the training that we receive" Leo said as he share his past history of also having trouble in training.

"really? well what did you guys had trouble in doing?" Kate said as she ask the two on what it was that they had trouble in.

"well i had trouble in carrying the weight of the guns and materials that i had to put on" Gilbert said.

"and i had trouble in communication and using a weapon in the training filed" Leo said.

"and were you guys able to overcome them after more training?" Alice said as she heard there troubles in training when they were still sophomores.

"yeah, after much training and a bit of help from Oz, we were able to do it just right with out anymore trouble" Leo said as he mention the part about Oz helping them both on there week parts of training so that they can improved.

"! hey Oz do you think you can help me in my training?" Alice said with a hopeful tone as she ask Oz for help in training so that she can improve in training.

"me too, i also need help in my training so can you help me as well Oz?" Kate said whit both hands in a pleading way as she ask Oz for help.

"sure i don't mind, i can help you guys with training anytime that you guys ask me for help". Oz said as he agree in helping the two girls that were asking him for help in training.

"really! thanks Oz" both Alice and Kate said at the same time as they thank him for being able to help them later on, in there training. So after that they continue eating there food and talk with one another as they eat together in the table while telling each other things as they waited for lunch to end before they were allowed to leave home.

**Somewhere in Japan**

In a different part of Japan, a man by the name of Martin Luis the create of all of the technology that Japan uses today. He was busy in his lab that was about the size of a Airplane Hanger, and he was busy with a few of his helpers in adding some important stuff to 'Betty' ho was schedule to be sent on a mission onto space by Saturday.

And ever since Martin has arrive back to his lab right after the meeting, he put all of his focus and strength on adding some more important adjustments to 'Betty' and the spaceship that would take it to space.

And ever since he arrive from the meeting which was yesterday, he hasn't sleep or rest since he came back because he was only focus in making 'Betty' and the space ship ready to go on the mission. And he was working on the control system of the ship by connecting his computer to the ship so that he adds the proper software to the ship so that it functions correctly.

And while working, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes that was about the age of 17, and she was also wearing glasses and a white overcoat. She was working along side with her 'dad' as she gave him a hand in his work.

"dad are you sure that the mission while go with out a problem?, i mean we don't even no much about the enemy besides them wanting to destroy us all" the girl ho was busy working on the engines of the space ship said as she work.

"don't worry about it Ashley, i have high hopes that this would help us in the war with the enemy. Besides i am your dad ho created everything that we use in Japan" Martin said while smiling as he was up in the space ships control center working on the system and adding some missing adjustments to the ship so that it functions well.

"well i know that dad but, what if things don't go as planned?. I mean you guys are sending a senior student that passed his exams with the highest score in the school to be sent on this mission with out even knowing the full details of the mission. And what happens when things go bad?" Ashley said as she mention that part of sending a student to the mission that was schedule on Saturday.

"don't worry about it honey, the student we chose for the mission is a very smart one that he ended up getting first place in the ranking system and was only about 11 more points from getting a complete 1000 score on the test. The boy is sure something" Martin said as he told his daughter a bit of information about the boy (Oz) that passed the exams with a perfect score on the exams.

"really?, he was able to get a score that high" Ashley said with a surprise tone when she heard her dad say that the guy ho was to be sent on the mission was able to get a score that high. She already knows how hard the test are and has seen the scores that the seniors make.

None of the past seniors had made a score that high before so, hearing that a person was able to make such a high grade on a very had test was something of a surprise to her.

"yeah and the boy was also the first one to finish the test with in 1 hour and 25 minutes that he was the only one that had nothing to do for the past few hours until the exams were done" Martin said another piece of information to his daughter about the boy that had ace his exams.

"..." Ashely is once again surprise to hear more information about the boy that she started to think that the boy was inhuman.

"I was surprise as well when I heard the details about the boy that passed the exams with such a fast past and high score, although there was another person ho came second that's a friend of him that also got a high score" Martin said.

"but I was more impress with his skills that the moment that I heard how he took the test, I immediately choose him to be the one to carry out the mission. Also because the he knows a lot of the technology that we are using in this space ship so, it is going to be a lot easier having him instead of someone ho doesn't know that much about the new technology that we use now" Martin said as he explain even further to his daughter on why the boy was chosen for the mission.

"I see but, this mission seems like it's a bit to much for just one person to do it all alone don't you think?" Ashley said.

Ashley was concern about sending just one person on this mission because she tough that it might be just to much for one person to handle. She thinks that sending just one person to go on a mission while controlling two 'really' complicated and hard machines would be just to much for one person to handle.

"well that is something that I discuss with the president after the meeting was done, I told him that I might need just one more person to help in the mission because one person alone wouldn't be in of to do the mission. so... I told him that I was going to send 'you' as well" Martin said with a smile on his face when he said that she was going to be sent on the mission as well.

"...what" Ashley said with complete shocked and surprise when her dad said that she was going on the mission as well. She had no idea that her dad would sent her on the mission whit out having to tell her in the first place.

"like I said, you are going to be apart of the mission so that you can provide help with the boy" Martin said as he kept working on the engines of the ship. Meanwhile  
>his daughter was still shocked in the sudden news that she still didn't know what to say and do.<p>

"wait ...so I am going on the mission as well?" Ashley said with half belief voice as she ask again.

"yup, I told the president that you were as talented as the boy ho passed the exams, and I even told him that you were helping me make the space ship and 'Betty' for the mission. So then I got his approval to send you as well" Martin said as he told her how he was able to get her to be part of the mission.

"so ...I am going to be able to go into space as well?" Ashley said now in a excited voice as she ask her dad.

"yeah sure, but remember that it's also a mission as well" her dad said as he reminded her that it was still a mission and not a trip to space to eye sight.

"I know dad but I mean, I get to go up to space" Ashley said with a excited tone that she shouted out the last word with both hands raise up to show how excited she is.

Ashley has always had a big interest in space since she was a child that she dedicate her life to learning everything that she could learn about space and technology so that one day she could go up into space and see the world from up high in space.

And now it seems that her wish to go up in space has came true, even tough it's a mission.

"well I know that you are excited about going up into space but remember that this is going to be a mission and not a trip to space, also the boy will be to one to take control over the mission while you will be there to help him in things that he needs help in. And if anything goes bad, you two will be able to handle it because he has military and combat knowledge and a bit of knowledge of technology that we know, while you have more of the brains for this mission because 'you' are helping me make the space ship".

Martin said as he told his daughter the reason why her and the boy (Oz) would make a good pair for the mission. And he had a good point there when he said that by adding her to the mission would balance the mission operations so that things would go ok when the mission is set to go.

"I guess you have point, so ho's the guy that I am going on the mission dad?" Ashley said as soon as she went towards her dad after she had finish adding some of last details to the engine.

"well the boy's name is Oz and he is from the academy in Tokyo where all of the smart students go to train and study to be in the military. The school's name is Pandora Academy of Tokyo Japan and he just recently went to go see the underground city with a few other students that has also pass the exams for there group of choice" Martin said to his daughter as he told her that the boy had just went to the city to visit.

"so they already went there? I tough that they were planning on showing them that place 2 days before the second semester started dad?". Ashley said in a confuse tone as she ask her dad about the change in plans that they did with the seniors in allowing them to see the city in a much more early time than what was schedule.

"yes I know about that as well, they decided to move up the training for the seniors by showing them there new training location and by moving up the second semester for them a week early for them while the rest has the two weeks of break".

"really, isn't that not fair for them since they only get one week of break while the rest has an extra week of break?. I mean it kind of makes sense that they would move there second semester a bit early so that they can advance a bit further in there training". Ashley said with a concern voice when she ask her dad about the amount of time that the seniors had for there break while the rest has more time to relax and take a longer break than them.

She tough that the seniors ho passed the exams should deserve the same amount of time to relax like the rest of the students of the Academy.

"don't worry Ashley, I week is good in of for them. I seen the way that they train and how they are train to only rest for a small amount of time before they have to get back up and continue with the training that almost seems brutal, it sure seem to surprise me when I saw them keep moving after doing a hard training for a couple of hours. Those senior students are sure something." Ashley's dad said as he told his daughter that they were going to be ok with just one week of rest.

And what he was saying was true, the seniors students are much more stronger then normal people and the other lower grades that are in the school. The training that they do improves there stamina and strength by a lot so that they can keep moving when they are in training and when the time calls for it when they are sent to the battlefield.

"wow so I guess they are more like super soldier?" Ashley said with a understanding voice while understanding what her dad said about the seniors being stronger then average people, and probably more stronger than modern soldiers.

"well you could say that but, they aren't really super soldiers since they are still human Ashley." Martin said as he corrected his daughter from calling the senior students "super soldiers" since that was a bit of a exaggeration to call them by that.

"well I was just saying what I tough you meant dad" Ashley said.

"I know but calling them "super soldiers" isn't really what you would call them since that isn't the proper term to call them Ashley, anyways the mission is schedule to go on by Saturday so that means that you and the boy Oz, only have about one more day before the mission is set to go" Martin said.

"so does the guy 'Oz' know about the mission dad?" Ashley said as she ask her dad if Oz already knew about the mission.

"well no not really since the meeting was yesterday and we had to discuses about this in the meeting in how we will contact the boy, and we have already decided that we will have General Takeo to talk to him about the mission, so we should hear back from the boy by tomorrow" Martin said as he told his daughter how Oz was going to be contacted by them.

"I see, and do you think he would agree in being in the mission?" Ashley ask.

"well I can't be one hundred percent sure that he will say yes, but I do think that he might agree being in the mission" Martin said as he told her that he might agree in being part of the mission.

"I hope he agrees, I don't want to go up into space all alone with out having any help" Ashley said as she told her dad that she didn't wanted to do this alone.

"don't worry Ashley he is going to be of great use in the mission, and ho knows maybe you to can have a 'good' time up there while you guys are in break" Ashley's dad said with a teasing voice when he teased his daughter.

"D-DAD" Ashely yelled in shocked and in embarrassment when he said that she and Oz could have a 'good' time all by themselves.

The idea of that made her blush a bright red when a image appear in her head about what she just heard, and when she did. She ended up fainting on the spot.

Martin just laugh a bit when he saw his daughter reaction to his words when he saw her collapse on the floor with a flush look on her face.

**1 hour later**

"it's great to be back home" Oz ho open the door to his house with his twos sister behind him, he said with a relief tone as he enter the his house and collapse on the living room couch.

He was tired after going on the trip to the city that he instantly aim to the couch of the living room to get some rest.

"I'm guessing that the meeting was tiring?" Sharon ask as she went next to her brother and ask him if the 'meeting' in the auditorium was tiring.

"yeah... kind off, there was a lot of things that we needed to cover up so it was a lot that we were talking about. And even tough we were seated in our chairs, the whole time that we were there talking sure did drain me out of energy". Oz said whit his face aim downwards to the couch that he was laying on.

"hehehe I guess big brother has it hard today" Ada giggle a bit when she saw her tired brother laying on the couch.

"yeah it kind of was, anyways ...I think I should tell you guys what really happened today" Oz said as she stood up straight and face both of them with a tired tone.

"? what do you mean by what really happened today?, didn't you tell us that you guys where in a meeting in the auditorium for the whole day" Ada said as she sat next to her brother.

"well that's because there was other people in the area that I had to make sure that I didn't say anything that the would cause the other students to wonder what really happened in time that we were gone" Oz said.

"so you are saying that you guys were somewhere else besides being in the auditorium the whole day?, where did you guys go then?" Sharon ask with a confuse look on her face when she ask her brother.

"yup we went somewhere else then being in the auditorium for the whole day, and the place that we went was something that I and the rest didn't expect to see" Oz said whit a smile as he prepare himself to tell his sister's what had occur today.

So for the past 2 hours of talking to his sisters about his day in the city with his friends, he explain to them about everything that had occur and everything that he and his friends saw and did.

He even showed them some pictures that he took (when people didn't see him) and showed them everything that he has experience with his friends. And he even showed them a photo of there older brother Jack with his friends.

And they were happy to see there older brother Jack in the picture with his friends as they stood side by side in the photo as they smile at the camera when Oz took that picture.

And soon after that, he told them about the room or 'house' that they were going to stay in by next week when they move in to there new home for there second semester. And he also told the reason why they were going to be able to move in with him. So after that he told them to go and pack there clothing and other important things that they may needed.

So after that, the two girls went up the stairs and towards there room and started to pack the important things that they would need.

So while they were in there room packing for tomorrow, Oz decided to rest for a bit and get change into different clothing besides his new school uniform that he received.

So upon entering his room and taking off his school uniform and neatly folding them and hanging them in there appropriate place in the closet where he had his clothing separated in different sets of groups.

After hanging his school uniform, he put on a simple black t-shirt with black shorts and white socks to relax in.

_"this is much better, even thou the school uniform is comfortable I still prefer to wear something else that makes me fell like I am at home and not at school"_ Oz said to himself as he took a seat at his desk where his computer was at.

And when he turn on his computer that was set up with an extra two monitors to do more things than using just one screen. He found that he had a new e-mail in his inbox that was sent to him.

"..?" Oz was curious to see that he had a e-mail that was sent to him with some few words that were put next to the e-mail that said. 'read as soon as possible'.

So wondering what the email was, he click on it and began to read the information that was inside.

_This message was sent to by the Government of Japan with important information that we need to sent to you.  
><em>  
><em>First we must tell you that this is something very serious that we need 'you' to be inform about this because it is a very serious manner.<br>_  
><em>Also to receive further information about this message, you need to go to this location so that we can talk with you in person about this. And to give you more detail information about this, so please meet at this location as soon as possible before the time reaches 7.<em>

_Location: Japan, 〒106−0032 Tokyo, Minato, 六本木7丁目17−24_

_Meet there before 7 o'clock so that we can begin on time._

"what the heck is this?" Oz said to himself as he read the e-mail that was sent to him by ...the Government?.

"so what those this mean?, what do they want to talk with me about?" Oz said as he began to re read the message to make sure that what he read was real and not some joke that was sent by someone.

"ok so, I'm suppose to meet someone in a restaurant in the city. And right now it's 5:34, I don't really have that much time to waste since a ride from here to the place that they want me to meet is about 30 minutes to get there." Oz said as he was thinking on how he was going to get there on time.

And he was also thinking what he was going to do once he got there. And he also didn't wanted to leave his two little sisters all alone while he was gone.

So he was a bit stuck in what he should do, he didn't know if it was ok to bring his sisters with him, and he still wasn't sure about this.

So after 10 minutes of thinking this thru, he decide that he was going to go with his sisters to the location that was given to him. And he planed on leaving his sisters in a nearby store that was located near the restaurant so that he can keep a safe distance in where his sisters are located at, while he was to go and meet with the person that he was to meet in the restaurant.

"ADA SHARON" Oz said as he called out to his sisters to come to his room so that he can tell them something.

And after a few moments of waiting, his door open up and showed his two sisters standing by the door.

"yes big brother" "do you need something Oz?" Ada and Sharon ask him as they walk up to him and ask him if there was anything that he needed. At first they tough that he called them out so that he can ask them to do a small favor for him, but that wasn't it.

"no I don't need anything, but there's somewhere were we need to go, so grab your jacket and shoes because we need to head there now" Oz said as he turn off his computer and stood up from his chair.


End file.
